The Next Chapter of Our Lives
by mysticgirl101
Summary: Epilogue to Her Secret Life No More & An Adolescent Alliance,mostly Castle, bit of NCIS & Bones.This is the story of Livie's recovery, how she fights her demons,& how hers & Kate's life change afterwards & how they continue to be a big happy family that gets bigger... From Chap5 - Pure Caskett fluff Don't own Castle, NCIS or Bones, Please Review rated M for safety. Posted as Castle
1. Chapter 1

**Hi - this is an epilogue and a sequel to Her Secret life no more and An Adolescent Alliance - inbox me if you want anything explained.**

**Hope you enjoy it  
**

Epilogue

_He came at me, grabbing me roughly, forcing me to look straight into his eyes, cold and merciless, they traced over me, taking in my features like a hungry lion eying up his prey, "you look a lot like her" he said referring to my mom "almost an exact copy of how she looked when I first met her", I didn't understand what he meant by that, and before I could figure it out he had grabbed a handful of my hair and used it to yank my head round, I felt his fingers trace across the burns on my neck but they were not mean and hurting, it was gently and almost comforting and that was what scared me._

"_you have been through so much my sweetheart" he murmured "I am proud of you for being so strong", I struggled to get away, I wanted to get as far away from him as possible "you were so brave my sweetheart" he said "how do you know anything about me" I spat, he smiled and released me, instantly I fell back to the other girls crouching on the floor looking terrified and turned defensively to look at him "because my lovely after I was asked to kill your mom, I looked you up, I found out what horrors you had been through, oh I was mad my darling, so mad, I learned that your mom had managed to get the guy locked up" he smiled "I did one better honey, I made him really suffer for what he did to you" I stared at him as he beamed proudly._

_"Tyler Paige didn't even see it coming sweetie, he was living his life in prison quite happily, he shouldn't have been happy after what he did to you after he destroyed your life" "what did you do" I gasped as he grinned wickedly at me, I didn't want to hear what was coming next, because I knew I wouldn't like it. "I waited until he came out into the yard" he said and the smile widened "then I put a bullet through his brain"_

_I let out a choking gasp of horror and turned away from him, I didn't know what was going on, first he tried to kill my mom, now he was saying he killed the man who tortured me "why aren't you happy" he asked, "I made sure he can never hurt you again, your mother just locked him up, he would have escaped and come after you again sweetheart, I made sure that he won't"_

_I looked at him and there were tears welling in my eyes "why" I screamed "why did you do that" he smiled again, "because I had to" he said, I looked at him "who is it that you want out of the three of us" I asked and I could already guess the answer, he smiled "you of course my dear" he said, and I felt the other two stiffen in surprise on either side of her, I stared at him "why" I asked trying not to allow her voice to tremble, he looked at her, "your mother never told you about me" he asked, I stared, "my mom knew you" I said in surprise, no it couldn't be true, my mom knew the sniper "oh yes" he said "she knew me very well when we were both young 18 year olds"_

_"I don't believe you" I said with as much venom as I could muster in my voice, he laughed "oh we did, I knew her so well, she really was something special honey, so amazing, I was stunned by her all the time, she had so much spark and attitude to her, she turned heads wherever she went, and she was mine" I stared at him horrified and disgusted "god yes she and I… oh wait you're too young to hear about that" he laughed wickedly and I felt a thrill of fear rush through her, no it couldn't be true, no it wasn't true, "her mother never trusted me though, ah Johanna Beckett, rest in peace, she never liked me at all, I know that frustrated your mom a lot, she wanted her mother's acceptance, but she never got it, at least not when it came to me, I guess though her mother was right about me in the end"_

_I stared at him, no he couldn't be telling the truth, but there was no hint of a lie in his eyes as he stared at me, then he bent down reaching out to run his fingers through my hair, but I pulled away not wanting him any closer "come now my darling" he said looking at her, "no" I spat "I am not 'your darling' leave me alone" he stood up and stared at me "do the math sweetheart" he said calmly "I met your mother not long after her 18th birthday, you were born a few months before her 19th birthday"_

_I stared at him, and felt the other two freeze on either side of me, and my breath caught in my throat as I stared at him "no" I whispered, no it couldn't be true, no he was lying "no, no, no, no, no" he smiled "sorry sweetheart but yes" he said, he stood over me smiling triumphantly,_

_"It is nice to meet you at long last Olivia" he said, then he uttered those two words that sent a chill through my veins and filled me with horror_

_"My daughter"_

Livie jerked awake gasping and crying out, she sat up sharply, shivering and rocking herself backwards and forwards trying desperately to comfort herself, she felt tears in her eyes as she remembered her nightmare, almost a year ago that had happened now, a year ago and the nightmares still plagued her, coming when she least expected it and there was nothing she could do to prevent them.

She slowly stood up and moved over to the window, opening the curtains and pushing the window open breathing in the cool autumn night air that rushed in, she looked at the clock on her bedside table and groaned, 2am, she was never going to get back to sleep, not now, not after that dream. Slowly she slipped over to her bed and sat down leaning against the pillows as she thought.

It had been two years since her first incident that had scarred her back forever and she still dreamed about that one too, she was 15 now and still barely holding herself together, she wished that she could figure out how to move on.

She stared into space thinking and her thoughts drifted to her time in DC, and eventually to the psychologist Lance Sweets, the last time he had seen her was when she had gone to DC to visit April and Tali, he had asked her how she was and she told him she still dreamed, and was terrified, he told her that if she wanted to stop being scared she would have to stand up to her demons and show them that she wasn't afraid. She sighed and looked at the picture of her and her mom both smiling at the camera, her mom was the only one who truly understood what she had been through in that basement the second time round, she knew that her mom still dreamed too, they were usually triggered by Livie's dreams, that night or the next her mom's sleep would be terrorised by her fears.

She wanted her nightmares to stop, but not just for herself, she wanted them to stop so that her mom could move on too, she had been through enough already too, she wanted to do something to stop her demons terrorising her and her mom.

So it was time to stand up to them fight, and that was what she was going to do, but how did she stand up to these demons? She thought; the people who had kidnapped her were either dead or locked up and there was no way anyone would let her visit a prison on her own, not that she really wanted to. Then she remembered after her first kidnapping, how little things had set her off, doing things had made her remember. Slowly she sat up, that was it, she would have to set off her memories and face them down.

Livie looked at the picture of her mom and sighed, then she moved over to her closet and quiet as a mouse she tugged on some clothes, she didn't really have to worry about making noise, Alexis had left for college now, and her mom and Rick slept downstairs now, but she had to be careful, she didn't want anyone to know what she was doing.

She placed some things in a rucksack picked up her sneakers before she quietly opened her bedroom door and crept down the stairs, slowly she slipped her shoes on before creeping across the living room and pushing the door to her parent's bedroom open slight peering in. She could see the two sleeping forms, her mom pressed tightly against her adoptive father who held her protectively in his arms, his face was peaceful but her mom was mumbling in her sleep, as she did when she was having a nightmare.

Livie looked at her before she whispered "I am doing this for you mom, I love you" then she closed the door and slipped back to the kitchen, reaching for a pad and a pen, she wrote a quick note to her mom before she took her coat out of the cupboard and picked up her keys, and quietly unlocked the door slipping out before locking it again. Once that was done she sighed and leaned against the wall opposite their door, her mom and Rick had their wedding anniversary coming up in a couple of months, her mom and spent the first year of their marriage trying to care for her traumatised daughter, Livie wanted their second year of marriage to be more about the two of them, together, she wanted them both to be completely and undeniably happy.

Slowly she made her way down the stairs not wanting the elevator to waken the entire building, the doorman looked at her confused when she came into the lobby "hello Miss Castle" he said "what are you doing up" he narrowed his eyes at her, seeing the bag on her back "you aren't running away are you" she smiled "no Joe I am not running away, I am going to see my horse Skye, I would never run away, I love my family" he eyed her again "why do you need to go see your horse at half two in the morning" he asked "I couldn't sleep, don't worry I called our drivers and they are sending someone to pick me up" she gazed at him innocently, she was a good little liar she had been told and now was the time to put that to the test, Joe sighed "alright then, do you want me to come out and wait with you for the car"

Livie smiled sweetly "No thank you Joe, you stay here and do your job, the car is picking me up at the end of the road anyway, see you later ok" he nodded and settled back into his chair "don't you fall off that horse Miss Castle" he called as she opened the door, she smiled at him over her shoulder "I won't Joe I promise" she waved before slipping out of the building and shutting the door, she instantly zipped her coat up as she walked down the road, 'ok' she thought 'where first'? she headed down the road thinking before she decided and headed towards her school, when she was there she walked past before breaking into a gentle run towards the park, she ducked in before standing there, she hadn't come back to this park, she hadn't been here since she was torn away from her mom here, two years ago.

She waited for the memories to hit her but they didn't, she thought before looking over at the bushes, then she ran over and ducked into them curling up in a small space bringing her knees to her chest before burying her head into them and closing her eyes, instantly the memories hit her.

_The man, he had grabbed her, but she had got away, the chase to the park, sobbing to her mom to come rescue her, hiding in the bushes. Running towards her mother frantically, the van. More men, grabbing her, pulling her towards the van, a needle being injected into her arm, gunfire, and her limbs to heavy. The world going black as she lay on her side seeing her mother running towards her screaming, screaming her name. Then nothing._

Livie let out another choking gasp as the visions appeared, almost suffocating her in their intensity, the park, the basement, the docks, all terrifying memories, she clenched her fists angrily, these men couldn't hurt her any more, there was nothing to be afraid of, she would be fine, instead of crying and trying to get away from her memories she forced herself to sit there and let the memories hit her, trying to brake her, she could feel herself trembling but she refused to let any tears come dribbling down her cheeks.

It felt like hours later when the memories finally stopped and she slowly opened her eyes, everything was as silent as it had been when she had arrived, slowly she uncurled her limbs, stiff from being clenched for so long, she crawled out of the bush and took a deep breath, that was when she realised that it felt better, the weight on her shoulders had lessened a bit, her load of demons was lighter.

She gave a small smile, it was better, but still not enough, what else could she do?, she thought back to last night, of her nightmare and she realised that her second kidnapping had been the worse, physically the first one had been more painful but mentally the second one had been worse, and it kept coming back to haunt her mind not her body, her marks no longer pained her as they had once, now it was only the memories that hurt.

She had to go to DC to face her other nightmares, but how? Slowly she pulled out her phone and checked the buses travelling to DC, there was one leaving soon, hopefully she would make it, she hoisted her bag back onto her back and ran out of the park, ready to continue her fight.

XO

Kate woke up when her alarm started ringing loudly, she heard Rick moan and she mumbled too as she groped around on the bedside table until she found the alarm clock and she switched off the awful ringing, once it had stopped she placed the clock back on the table and sighed closing her eyes again.

She felt a smile slip onto her face as Rick's arms snake around her pulling her back against his chest "stay in bed with me today Katherine Castle" he breathed kissing her neck, she smirked before turning her head to kiss him "as much as I would love to I can't really catch killers from bed can I", he gave a sigh and kissed her again "five more minutes then", Kate smiled "no" she said "Livie will be up soon" "ah yes" he said and reluctantly released her and swinging himself out of bed and heading for the en suit for a shower as Kate moved to her wardrobe and pulled out her clothes slipping into them before opening the door and moving into the kitchen, to her surprise she heard the sound of Livie's alarm blaring on and on and no movement from her daughters room.

She moved up the stairs confused and pushed the door to her daughter's room open saying "Livie would you like to turn that off" before stopping and staring in confusion at her daughters empty room "Livie" she called thinking she might be in the bathroom but there was no answer.

She checked all the rooms before hurrying down the stairs where she spotted a piece of paper on the counter, she moved over and lifted it up recognising Livie's handwriting as she read what her daughter had written;

_Hey_

_I couldn't sleep last night after a bad dream so I got up early and decided to go see Skye, she helps, I will catch the bus to school from the yard and then back afterwards for my lesson and a hack._

_Don't worry about me, I am fine, I promise things are getting better, we won't be sad forever mom._

_Love you lots_

_Livie xx_

Kate frowned at that last part, she stared at the note for a few minutes before she set it down slowly and put the kettle on, moving around the kitchen thinking until Rick came out of the shower dressed but his hair still wet, he looked around the empty kitchen in confusion "where's Livs" he asked, silently Kate handed him the note and watched him as he read it, then he looked at her "what" he asked and Kate shrugged.

"I am guessing she had a bad dream and decided to go see Skye" she said "hopefully just Skye and not her boyfriend" Rick said, Kate rolled her eyes "aw come on Rick it has been nearly a year now" he looked at her "well I am fine when she see's him occasionally but recently it has been like all the time" she gave him a look "their horses are stabled at the same place Rick" she reminded him "what do you want me to do, stop her seeing her horse, which you did buy her" "oh yeah" he said "she is a sensible girl Rick and I am pretty sure Alex doesn't get up this early for a ride, I don't think any teenage boy does" "true" he said.

Kate moved over and kissed him gently "I am sure she is fine" she said softly looking at him "now are you coming to work with me or are you writing" she asked "hmm" he said "work with you me thinks" she smiled "in that case I will treat you to breakfast on the way" "ooo" he said "though cant we just have another five minutes in bed" she swatted him on the arm and finished her coffee before leading him out of the apartment as he laughed.

XO

The ticket seller eyed Livie uncertainly when she asked for a ticket to DC "why you going to DC" he asked "to visit my family" she lied "why at 3am" he asked, she smiled weakly "spur of the moment trip" "do your parents know" he asked, she nodded "yes they know, I cleared it with them before I left, I could call them if you like though they might not be too happy about being woken up again" she pulled out her phone and slowly pressed a few buttons before looking at him, he sighed "don't bother" he muttered "they might as well enjoy being allowed to sleep"

He printed out her ticket and she paid for it before heading over the Greyhound bus she was directed to and settling into a seat, she didn't have to wait long for the bus to pull away, there were very few people on the bus, mostly tired looking business men who pulled out their laptops and worked away ignoring the teenage girl sitting on her own, she watched the scenery go flashing by, she was exhausted but didn't want to fall asleep until she was sure she had sorted her fears out.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her favourite book and opened it, the four hour journey went by quickly thanks to the book and her music.

When she arrived in DC it was 8.30 am and the city was waking up and people were heading off to work, she slowly jumped off the bus and moved into the city, hungry she stopped for some breakfast in a small diner, she was picking her way through the food when her phone chimed and she saw she had a text from her mom.

'**hey kiddo, u ok? How's Skye, what u doing now'**

Livie thought carefully before she responded.

'_hey mom, I am fine, don't worry, Skye was great, happy to see me, I gave her a really good groom before letting her in the field, Carrie offered to make me breakfast when she saw how early I arrived so now I am eating before running to catch the bus, don't know what time I will be back tonight, don't wait up, love you xx'_

Her mom's response was cautious but not suspicious **'ok, call if u need anything honey and be safe love you too kiddo xx'**

Livie carefully slipped her phone back into her pocket and finished her food, leaving the money on the table before slipping out, she had decided to retrace some of their steps in DC and she knew where to start.

It wasn't a very long walk from the diner to the reflecting pool, slowly she walked along next to it, remembering walking down here with Alexis, giggling and talking whilst their parents walked along behind them at a leisurely pace, she slowly turned and headed down the path before stopping, then she looked at the ground in front of her, nobody else here knew it, but right there on the ground a man had died, taken his last choking breath before everything went black, his life ended before it should by one man who thought he could play god. One man who also happened to be her biological father.

People walked by not giving her a second look, not knowing that they were walking over a spot that had been stained in blood once. She looked up at the buildings surrounding the area trying to judge where he had taken the shot from, she jerked as there was a bang from behind and a different type of painful memory engulfed her...

_The crack of a gun echoed around the cemetery, Livie saw her mom's eyes widen and she let out a gasp as the bullet buried itself in her chest, then Rick had knocked her backwards off of her feet. _

_"mom" she screamed, as she fell to the ground beside her, her mom gasped, eyelids fluttering, they were wider now sudden panic filling her "no mom please" Livie sobbed, she placed her hand over the bullet wound feeling hot blood soak her fingers "you promised it would always be us together, always and forever, don't break your promise I didn't last year" her mom managed to raise a hand to her and she caught it, sobbing._

_Rick pulling her against his chest hugging her as she cried, he was gazing at her mom, pain in his eyes, but he still tried to comfort her, "I love you mom" she whispered still begging for her mom to speak to let them know that she was ok really and that she would pull through this._

_But her mom's breath was coming in short sharp gasps and they were gradually getting weaker "please mom don't leave me" Livie begged, she felt Rick tighten his grip on her, as they watched her mom gaze at them desperately, then her eyes slowly closed._

_Livie screamed, she screamed to her mom to wake up, she screamed to her to not leave her, she begged and begged, then she felt Rick stand and take her shoulder but she shrugged away from him angrily, still clutching her mom's now limp form, then he put his hands under her shoulders and pulled her up ignoring her struggles as Lanie fell to the ground beside her mother, her hands replacing Livie's as an ambulance appeared and her mom was lifted onto a stretcher and driven away with sirens screaming._

Livie bit back a sob, the pain she had felt watching her mom fade away had been overwhelming, not knowing if she would be ok, "she was ok" she whispered to herself "she is ok and she is always going to be ok, we all are", she moved over to a seat and sat down on it waiting until she had calmed down, that was when she realised her phone was ringing, she pulled it out and looked at the name flashing on the screen – Alex calling. She hit decline, right now she didn't want to talk to her boyfriend, she wanted to keep going and pull herself free of the demons whose clawing hands tried to keep hold of her, but with every fear she faced, another demon would be forced to relinquish its hold over her, and she wouldn't stop until the last one let go.

XO

She wondered round DC not really paying attention to where she was going, she stopped to buy food once but ate on the way to her next stop which was the field where the little fair that she, Tali and April had gone to, she sat on the bench remembering how they had sat here and laughed, trying to forget about their stressed parents and it had worked until Tali's dad had called her panicking, shouting at them to run, they had tried, twice, they had tried to get back to the crowds but had been stopped, they had tried to run again, but the only way they could run was into the forest.

Livie looked at the trees behind her before she stood and ran towards them rushing through the trees, once again the branches lashed at her and she felt them tear her skin, she felt the same adrenaline she had felt that night coarse through her as she fought her way through thickets that clung at her hair, she ran until a root sent her sprawling to the ground and she lay there gasping as she remembered.

_There was shouting and April and I dropped to the ground hiding between the roots of a tree, a small dark shape rushed past and we both hissed out to her, she turned and relief was written across her face, then she looked up and it was replaced by fear, she looked at us and then gave a small smile, illuminated by the little light that the moon gave us, we stared at her in horror, shaking our heads frantically but she looked determined, 'run' she mouthed then she turned and fled._

_I tried to leap up after her but my other friend held me down, her hand over my mouth as more dark shapes rushed past us, there was silence, then three loud cracks that made us flinch, they seemed even louder than they should be in the silent forest, listening hard we heard a muffled thump and then the sound of our attackers cheering. We stared at each other in horror "no not Tali" I whispered, shock and fear consuming me, Tali was the strongest out of the three of us, she couldn't have been captured, but she had._

_We weren't safe there, so we leapt up and stumbled away. We stayed close together, determined not to be separated again, for fear of capture, we moved as silently as possible through the dark trees, looking desperately for an escape, a friendly light, a gap in the trees, anything. But there was nothing._

_Suddenly from behind there was shouting and before we could stumble more than a few steps, there was a crack, April groaned, and then staggered before falling, a dart in her side, "April" I gasped terrified falling to my knees beside her, "run" she gasped. I looked over my shoulder, in what little light there was I saw our abductors moving towards us, one of which I could see was holding a limp figure slung over his shoulder. Tali. "Livie" April gasped, her voice was beginning to slur "run", there was a shout as one of the men spotted me still standing._

_But I didn't move. So I stood there frozen to the spot, trembling, strong arms grabbed me, a cloth was placed over my mouth and nose, but I didn't fight, I began to feel dizzy as I breathed in whatever was on the cloth, the world swayed and my body went limp as I fell to the floor, then the world went black._

Livie rolled over gasping in terror looking around wildly for danger, she could almost hear the snaps and cracks of braking branches and the rustle of leaves as she was stalked, she jerked as cracks echoed in her mind and she let out a cry of fright scrambling backwards until she sat at the base of a tree, she pressed herself against it trembling feeling incontrollable tears slide down her cheeks 'I can't do this anymore' she thought terrified, she sat there breathing hard until she felt someone touch her shoulder.

She recoiled away with a small shriek leaping to her feet preparing to flee "whoa easy kid" the man said "easy, it's ok, I won't hurt you, I just wanted to make sure you were ok" she stared at him eyes wide and he frowned "hey are you ok, do you need me to call someone for you" he asked. Livie felt the fear lessen slightly when she saw the genuine concern in his eyes "no" she said "no... thank you... I am fine", he frowned "you don't look ok kid, what are you doing out here anyway", Livie didn't answer at first, she concentrated on slowing her breathing "I... was... clearing my mind, getting rid of my fears" the man eyed her, slowly she managed to look him in the eye "I appreciate your concern but really I am fine now, have a good day" and with that she turned and fled out of the clearing ignoring him calling her back.

She ran out not stopping until a blaring horn bought her back to reality, she looked over to see a van skidding towards her and she cried out in terror at the sight of it before leaping clear and bolting again, eventually she stopped and looked around staring in surprise when she realised where she was, the little ally she had run to from the docks after her flashback, somehow she had managed to find her way here again.

The docks... of course, she had completely forgotten about them, a terrifying memory indeed, she looked at her watch and saw that somehow it was 3pm, she hadn't realised how much time had passed, she pulled out her phone and saw she had another missed call from Alex and a text from her friends at school, asking if she was ok, she didn't bother responding to either, she just picked up her bag again and pulled her hood up noticing that it had started to rain. Then she set off again to rid herself of another demon.

XO

April Booth was driving along listening to Libby chattering away to her, she hadn't been driving that long, she had only passed her test a couple of weeks ago, but she had only been 16 for four months so it was quite quick, she had passed her test easily, she was very clever – just like her mother so she had found it easy, her mom and dad had gotten her a little car as a reward for passing her test though she had to use it sensibly and pick up Libby from school in it when they couldn't.

At the moment her mom and dad were in LA solving the murder of someone who had been killed on the set of a movie being made based on one of her mother's books, she wished she could have gone but she had to stay and look after Libby, they were staying with Angela and Hodgins who had their hands full with their new baby, Michael.

"April" Libby asked looking out the window "why does it rain" April looked at her sister "because the clouds are sad" she said "the clouds are sad and they cry" Libby gave her a look "that's not true April" she said, April smiled at her "yes it is" she said "is not" Libby challenged "is too" she chanted back, they continued like that for a while before Libby sighed "what are we doing tomorrow April" she asked as April slowed and stopped at a red light "um well mom and dad are back in the evening but I think we are going out with Angela, Jack, Michael and Cam in the morning and then in the afternoon I will take you to the park if you want and maybe we will go see..."

"Livie" her sister interrupted excitedly still looking out the window, April smiled "no Livie is in New York at the moment honey, but we will Skype her on Friday yes", Libby looked at her "Livie isn't in New York she is here" she said her eyes shining with excitement, April frowned at her "no Livie isn't in DC" she said "yes she is she is there" Libby said pointing out the window. April squinted through the rain and spotted the solitary figure walking slowly along the path towards the docks. "see" Libby said triumphantly "told you Livie is here" April stared before quickly indicating and driving towards the docks and pulling over "Libby stay in the car" she said as she grabbed her raincoat "aw but I want to see Livie" her sister whined "I'll bring her other to say hi" she said as she opened the door and yanked her coat on before jogging up the road.

"Livie" she shouted "hey Livie", the girl turned round and stared at her before she smiled "April" she said with a smile "hey", April pulled the younger girl into her arms hugging her and felt her hug her back, she hugged her before pulling away to look at her "what are you doing here" she exclaimed "you should have told us and I would have met you, is Alexis here too, are your parents"? Livie shook her head "no just me" she said and an odd look crossed over her face, April frowned "ok first question again, what are you doing here"

Livie gave a weak smile "facing my demons" she said, April frowned at her before her face saddened "oh Livie are you still having nightmares" slowly Livie nodded "Sweets said to me the last time I came that I had to stand up and face them so when I woke up in the middle of the night I decided enough was enough and left the house, I have spent the whole day going to places that have had a huge impact on me, the park where I was first kidnapped, the reflecting pool, the fair where we were taken, I even ran through the woods to trigger the flashback and then I made myself sit through them rather than cry and try to get away from them, and I feel a bit better like the weight that has been pushing me down is lessening, giving me a chance to stand tall again for once"

April smiled at her "come on then" she said "get in the car, I'll take you wherever you want", she was surprised when Livie shook her head "thanks but no thanks April, I need to go to the docks, face the demon which haunts me there" April looked at her before glancing over her shoulder at her car, she could see Libby sitting in there impatiently, wanting to get out, "well Libby isn't going to let me drive off until she says hi so go do what you need to do, I will be here when you are ready" she said, Livie smiled and waved to Libby who waved excitedly back "thanks April" she said softly before turning and heading slowly onto the docks.

April turned and jogged back to the car and slid in slipping out of her raincoat and cheekily throwing it on top of her sister who giggled and pushed it away leaning over the back seat "where's she going" she asked confused, April gave her a small smile "she is just going to do something, then she is coming to say hi" she said.

As they waited she thought, Livie coming up here was a surprise and she didn't seem to know she was doing, April felt worried for her friend, something told her Livie hadn't planned this trip, but she didn't know what she could do, her parents were away and she didn't want to have to ask Angela and Hodgins for any more favours when they were so busy with their new baby, she thought before she pulled out her phone and dialled a number waiting until the person picked up.

"hi" she said, "listen um I think you ought to know something and I am slightly worried" she paused "yeah, well it's Livie, she's here and that's not all, she came alone and I don't think she has anywhere to stay tonight and my parents are away and I have to look after Libby so I was wondering if you could give me a hand helping her", she smiled "cool, be there as soon as I can, cheers, see you soon", she hung up and looked at Libby listening curiously "slight detour before we head home munchkin" she said with a smile before turning to watch her friend head towards the docks to face her own nemesis.

**Hope you liked it**

**Feel free to inbox me if you have any questions or suggestions  
**

**Please review - it makes all the writing worthwhile even if it is just a couple of lines  
**

**Thanks  
**

**Mysticgirl  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks for all the reviews, they are all appreciated, hope you like this one.**

Chapter 2

Livie walked onto the docks slowly ignoring the rain that fell heavily around her, when she reached a dock she stopped and stared at the long path in front of her trembling, she had to get to the edge to face the demon, but along the way there would be other things to fight, the pure terror that would want to destroy her, to drag her to the ground, she took one shaky step forward before stopping as fresh memories attacked her and she gasped in terror.

_Standing on the docks, wrists bound staring at the barrel of a gun pointing straight at her mother "try anything little Beckett and it will be mommy Beckett that gets hurt too" the man said, nodding and then staring in horror as he suddenly swung the gun up and round to face me "and to make sure mommy Beckett does nothing" he smiled "sorry kiddo this may hurt a bit" then pain._

Her hand went to her shoulder where one of the bullets had buried itself into her, she could feel the small scar there, she had been lucky she had been told, that the full use of her arm hadn't been affected, she had been lucky to even survive, but now here she was still struggling for survival years later and trying desperately not to let her pain affect anyone else, but it was, it was destroying her mom and she knew that she couldn't let it drag them both down anymore.

She took another shaky step and then another before she ran forward halfway down the docks where she stopped and stood there breathing hard as more memories flashed before her.

_I was running towards my mom, who was sprinting towards me to she suddenly screamed to me 'Livie above you', by some miracle I knew what to do and rolled sideways, I heard a clang as the knife missed me and hit the concrete and a scream of fury from my assailant. I staggered upright frightened._

_I could see my mother, running towards me, she knocked me clear of a knife that was heading towards me again, I saw her eyes widen in pain as we both fell to the ground, I staggered to my feet once again but my mom didn't move, there was a huge red stain spreading across the side of her top, I could hear myself crying out to her and another voice to the side of me crying out 'Kate', our attacker was now moving towards her, raising the knife now stained in my mom's blood, I saw my mom roll over hand holding her side and she began to wiggle away gasping in pain._

_I didn't want anything to happen to her so I stepped in front of her crying out to the attacker 'no you said that if I did as I was told you wouldn't hurt her' he grinned almost delightedly at me 'really did I say that' he leered 'well I lied sorry' I heard my mother gasp out to me 'Livie run' but I couldn't just leave her, she was my mother, I remained where I was keeping my wrists bound together raised defensively, our assailant laughed and said 'very well, you can die first'._

_My mother screamed 'NO' at the top of her voice as he almost threw himself at me, pushing me backwards, until I felt the edge of the docks behind me, I felt him push me again and I staggered and stumbled trying to keep my footing, he kept hold of me preventing me from falling, forcing me to stare into his cold merciless eyes, 'such a brave child' he snarled at me, he gave me another push so that only the tips of my toes were on the edge of the pier, 'pity it didn't get you anything' he then shouted and I saw the knife plunge into my stomach, I gasped as I felt it slide through me, looking down I could see the hilt of the knife protruding from my belly, blood pooling out from either side of the blade, I looked back into his eyes now full of delight 'bye' he whispered and then I felt him release me and I fell into the churning waters below._

Livie clutched her stomach with the large lumpy scar resting on it sobbing, "no" she howled "no" all she could see was her mom lying on the floor clutching her side as a knife stained in her blood moved towards her "no" she screamed again "you won't hurt her, you won't hurt me, you won't hurt anyone ever again"

She jumped as a smooth male voice spoke _"and why is that Olivia" _she looked round wildly gasping before she realised that the voice was inside her head _"why won't he hurt anyone ever again" L_ivie just sobbed as the voice continued _"because I killed him, I put a bullet through his brain, for you my dear, I made sure he would never hurt you again... and how did you thank me"? _"I never asked for you to kill him" Livie sobbed but the voice continued _"you thanked me by killing me Olivia, you killed me, your own father" _"no" she gasped _"yes Olivia you killed me, you took a life"._

Livie sobbed before she looked up clenching her fists "I may have taken your life" she whispered "but I also saved a life, I saved my mom's life, you were going to kill her, I wasn't going to let you hurt her again, I saved the lives of your next victims too" _"doesn't change the fact that you killed me" _he said smoothly, Livie let out a sob "go away" she sobbed "go away and leave me alone" _"oh I can't Olivia, my blood runs through your veins, I am a part of you and you are a part of me" _"no" Livie gasped "no, no please no"

"Livie" came a voice from behind and she instantly whirled round gasping to see April standing there staring at her, Livie looked at her before she moved forwards and hugged April, the older girl hugged her back gently whispering words of comfort to her "did it help" she asked gently "sort of" Livie mumbled, April gently began to lead her towards the car "come on" she said "let's get you somewhere safe".

She guided Livie carefully into the car where her Libby leapt excitedly at her, Livie hugged the exuberant five year old tightly, running her fingers through her long soft hair as she began to chatter excitedly, she knew where the devil of her demons now rested, and it was one she knew was going to be a hard one to face and defeat.

XO

Livie must have dozed off in the car because the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake, she blinked groggily looking around "April" she mumbled "where are we" April smiled "see for yourself" she said stepping back and Livie looked around, it had stopped raining now but there was still grey clouds overhead, darkening the sky, forcing lights to be turned on in the building ahead.

Livie stared at the building in surprise before looking at April "NCIS" she questioned, April nodded before she stepped aside and someone shot towards her squealing exuberantly "Tali" Livie said with a smile sliding out of the car and hugging her other friend "heya how are you" Tali hugged her tightly "hey Livie, I'm not bad, how are you, why are you here" Livie hugged her friend before pulling away to look at her "just clearing my head" she said quietly and Tali looked at her confused before looking at April who shrugged too.

"come on" Tali said then and she took Livie's hand "um no thanks Tali I have another place to go", Tali looked at her "Livie you are soaking wet, come on inside and dry yourself off, what is it with you and getting caught in the rain anyway" Livie smiled weakly and turned to April "you coming" she asked, April smiled and hugged her "naw" she said "have to get Libby back to Angela's and get her ready for bed" "aw" Libby whined from in the car making them all giggle "I'll see you soon yes", Livie nodded "thanks for picking me up" she mumbled as April moved away to her car, she pulled away waving with Libby waving madly from the back, Tali and Livie both waved back before Livie looked at Tali to find her watching her and studying her.

"what" she asked, Tali looked at her for another minute before she turned "come on" she said "let's get inside" Livie followed her friend into the building and Tali spoke to the security guards before they let Livie in and headed up to the bullpen where they found McGee sitting typing at his desk "hey McType-a-lot look who I found" Tali said, McGee looked up and stared in surprise "Livie" he said "um hey what you doing here", "long story" Tali said flinging herself down into the chair behind Gibbs' desk "hey are mom and dad gonna be back soon", McGee shrugged "don't know" he said "haven't heard anything, you know you are the only one brave enough to sit in Gibbs' chair right" Tali grinned at him "ah well he likes me" she looked down and smiled " and someone else tries to as well don't they little man" and she lifted a small boy out from under the desk, Livie smiled "hi AJ" she said "wow I can't believe how big he has gotten" Tali grinned looking at her little brother "yeah I swear he grows every minute".

AJ looked at Livie curiously with his rich brown eyes, he now looked a lot like Ziva with his dark eyes and dark brown hair that curled at the end, he eyed the new person with the same cautions air as her too until Tali said gently "whose that Aiden" he looked at his sister before pointing at Livie and proclaiming "LeeVee" Livie grinned "hey AJ, nice to know you remember me" Tali grinned and set him on the floor and they both watched him totter determinedly off towards the pile of toys behind Tony's desk.

Tali looked at her friend, "April told me what you told her" she said softly "about why you are here, she said you told her you were facing your demons" Livie nodded "I have had enough of them" she said "I want them to go away and I need to stand up and fight them, to not be afraid of them, I have done most of them , the park, the woods, the docks, just one more, and it isn't just for me, it is for my mom as well, she still dreams, usually when she is worrying about me"

Tali looked at her "what did your mom say when you told her you were coming here" she asked, a guilty look crossed Livie's face, "your mom does know that you are here... doesn't she" Tali said, Livie ducked her head, "ah Livie" Tali exclaimed loudly causing everyone on the floor to look at them, she glanced around before grabbing Livie's hand and dragging her to the elevator and pushed her in shutting the doors before she flipped the emergency stop switch, "um are you sure you are meant to do that" Livie asked eying the switch, Tali waved a hand dismissively "Gibbs does it all the time, never mind that" she stared at her friend, "you ran away" she exclaimed.

"why does everyone think I ran away" Livie asked "no I just left very early, left a note telling her I would be back late and didn't mention where I was going" Tali stared at her "why didn't you tell her" she asked "she is your mom, she will be worried", Livie sighed "because there was no way she would let me do this, face all my fears at once, they had me on the ground at one point, I nearly ran under a van in fright, I have spent most of the day scared out of my mind, but I have to do this, for both of us, I want mom to be happy and to feel safe, I know she isn't feeling 100% safe, I want her to, after everything she has done for me, I think she deserves to be happy with her husband"

Tali continued to stare at her until there was a banging on the door to the elevator and a stern yet teasing voice called out "whoever has nicked my idea of using the elevator as a office – and I don't need many guesses as to who – could they come out please shortcake because your father was grumbling the entire walk up the stairs"

Tali rolled her eyes before she shouted "coming" and reached for the switch but Livie grabbed her hand "don't tell them my parents don't know I am here" she said softly, Tali looked at her "Livie" she began but Livie cut her off "please Tali, I am going to talk to my parents when I am on my way home" Tali sighed "ok then" she muttered grudgingly and flipped the switch and the doors opened where they came face to face with Gibbs, Tony and Ziva.

All three agents looked startled when they saw who Tali was with "Livie" Ziva said in surprise "what are you doing here" Livie gave a weak smile as she stepped off the elevator after Tali and accepted the hug Ziva offered her "came to say hi" she mumbled.

Ziva looked at her daughter who shrugged at her before mouthing 'don't ask, it's complicated' she looked down at the girl she was hugging "when are you going back" she asked, Livie sighed "whenever I am finished" she said quietly, Ziva frowned and looked at Tony who was standing holding AJ who was wriggling around in his arms, he frowned too and shrugged.

Livie looked up at them then her eyes slightly distant "well I was good to see you all again" she said hugging Ziva again briefly before turning to hug Tali tightly "talk to you soon yeah" she turned then but Tony quickly stepped in front of her preventing her from getting back in the lift "um where are you going" he asked, she looked at him "to finish what I started" she said, Tali frowned trying to figure out what she meant, then her eyes widened when she realised the last place Livie would have to go to face her demons.

She leapt forward and grabbed Livie's arm "no way" she said "you are not going there now, it is way too late, come on Livie don't be stupid" "I have to Tali" Livie almost begged "please let me do this" "what are you talking about" Gibbs asked "I have to do something before I head home" Livie said "not at night" Tali argued.

"hey" Tony said "quit arguing you two and calm down" both girls looked at him, he jerked his head and they followed him back into the bullpen where he handed AJ to Ziva who leaned against her desk to watch as he turned to the two girls "now" he said "what is it that you are doing in DC Livie and what do you need to do before you go home". Livie looked at him before lowering her head "I still have the nightmares" she mumbled "and the flashbacks, I want to make them stop, I came to DC to make them stop, something I needed to do alone which is why my parents are still in New York, I have been going to places that trigger the flash backs, I fight them, I show them that I am no longer afraid" she looked around at them all "and I think there is only one place left to go" she said.

They all stared before Ziva caught on "Livie" she said softly looking at the girl sadly "no honey you can't" "I have too" Livie said again "um where are we talking about" Tony asked, Livie looked at him before she responded quietly "the cabin". Tony's eyes widened "are you crazy" he asked "you want to go back there" she shrugged "I don't want to" she said "but I think I have to, to get rid of the flashbacks, to help me and mom move on", Tony looked at Ziva who looked at him, a mutual silent decision must have been made between them because they then looked at Livie and Ziva moved towards her "come on" she said "come home with us tateleh" Livie looked at her "it is getting late, you need sleep, you look exhausted, come back to ours, you can call your mom and let her know that you are with us ok, because there is no way we are going to let you wonder out of here and go to a cabin in the woods for you to scare yourself silly"

Livie looked at them before opening her mouth to argue but Tony cut her off "no arguing" he said and she sighed "ok" she said before giving them a small smile "thanks guys", Tony turned to Gibbs who nodded "head home you lot" he said and gave Livie a quick hug "take care of yourself kiddo" he said and Livie smiled as she hugged him back before she followed the DiNozzo family into the elevator again.

As they rode it down she felt her phone vibrating and she tugged it out glancing at it, her mom's picture flashed on the screen calling her, but Livie let it go to voicemail, she saw Tali looking at her meaningfully but she gave her a pointed look before smiling at her, after a moment's hesitation Tali grinned back at her and then began to talk about what movie they would watch that evening and her dad joined in eagerly followed by Livie, she felt the phone vibrate again but she ignored it, letting it ring on.

XOXO

Kate looked up from where she was sat at the kitchen table with paperwork spread all around her when she heard Rick coming in "hey" she said with a smile "how was the meeting with the publishers" he rolled his eyes as he bent to kiss her "well no matter how fast I write, it won't be fast enough for the dragon lady and her crew" Kate smiled kissing him back "you know you can use my office to work" he said looking at the papers "more room here" she said with a smile "and I don't mind" he grinned before looking around "Livie back yet" he asked.

Kate shook her head "nope, probably still riding though knowing her" he rolled his eyes and nodded "might give her a call though" Kate said reaching for her phone "check what time she will be in tonight", she dialled her daughter's number and listened to it ring, whilst she was doing that the house phone rang and Rick went to answer it.

Her daughter didn't pick up, but that didn't worry Kate, she didn't usually have her phone on her when in the school or she didn't hear it on the trails "hey kiddo" she said when told to leave a message "only me, just wondering what time you are going to be home honey, let me know, love you". she ended the call "probably still riding" she said looking at Rick with a grin, then she felt the grin slide off of her face when she saw him standing staring at the phone a worried look on his face, "Rick" she questioned "what's wrong"

Slowly he looked up at her "that was Livie's school" he said slowly and Kate felt her stomach clench as she stared at him "they were wondering why she wasn't in school today".

Kate stared at him "what" she said "she wasn't in school where was she then" he shook his head the same worry and confusion she felt in his eyes "they said she never turned up today and was wondering why we didn't call her in sick" he said, Kate felt her stomach flutter with worry, then she looked down as her phone rang with an unknown number.

"hello" she said answering it "hi Detective Beckett" came a young male voice "it's Alex" "oh hi Alex is Livie with you" Kate asked part of her hoping her daughter was being a typical teenage and bunking school to spend the day with her boyfriend "um no" he said and her hopes plummeted "that's what I was calling about, I was wondering if Livie is ok, I didn't see her at school today and when I went to the yard Carrie asked where she was, I covered for her and took care of Skye but I just wanted to make sure she is ok"

Kate's eyes widened "wait you are telling me Carrie hasn't seen Livie all day" "no" he said uncertainly "hey is everything ok" "um yeah" Kate said beginning to pace running her hand through her hair "um I have to go Alex ok bye" she hung up on him mid protest before turning to face Rick, instantly he caught hold of her "hey easy Kate" he said softly "she is fine ok, it is probably just some huge misunderstanding", Kate didn't look at him as she nodded, then she pulled away lifting her phone again to call Livie, once again it just went straight to voicemail.

"Livie honey where are you, pick up your phone, you have everyone worried ok, your teachers say you weren't at school today and you lied about going to see Skye, Livie where are you, I am worried ok, please"

She could feel the tears of fright beginning to dribble down her cheeks and she let out a choking gasp "whoa" Rick said wrapping his arms around her "shh Kate shh, it's ok, it's going to be ok" she clung to him crying, where was her daughter? Where was she that made her feel she had to lie to her about where she was going, what was she doing? terrifying possibilities filled her head making her gasp in fright, she saw Rick reach for the phone and dial a number "hi Espo" he said quietly "yeah can you, Lanie and Ryan come over, it's Livie, she's gone, … yeah... no we have no idea where she is, no she left us a cryptic note this morning an isn't picking up her phone... no we don't want to call the cops yet, I called you, you are the cops, please Kate needs Lanie for support,… she is very worried... ok thanks man, see you soon"

He hugged Kate again "the boys and Lanie are on their way" he said "don't worry, we will find her I promise Kate we will find her". Kate hugged him not speaking, trying not to let her fears overwhelm her until there was a knock at the door and Rick slipped over to open it, almost instantly she felt Lanie hug her and she hugged her best friend back tightly as she tried to comfort her.

"we spoke to your doorman" Ryan said "apparently Livie left at 2.30 in the morning telling him she was going to visit her horse, he said she had told him that a driver was coming to pick her up and take her there, but we checked with the company you use and they told us no call had come in, your doorman was very worried when he realised Livie was missing" Rick nodded quietly, Esposito looked at him carefully "and you are sure you have no idea where she would have gone" he asked, Rick shook his head again "no" he said "she left this note this morning though" he handed Esposito the note and he read it frowning "what did she mean by that last part do you think" he asked, Rick shrugged "we have no idea" he said.

Kate sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again staring at the floor "I am going to ask the doorman which way Livie went" Esposito said and headed out, Ryan had his laptop out "I am going to see if she withdrew any money from anywhere and try to track her phone GPS" he said typing away.

The minutes passed in silence, Esposito came back with nothing on the direction, everyone was tense and silent not knowing what to do, then Kate's phone rang and she answered it without looking.

"Beckett" she answered, _"mom"_ a quiet voice answered and she leapt up "Livie" she gasped, everyone looked at her and she hurriedly put the phone on speaker "Livie, Livie can you hear me, where are you, Livie are you ok" she asked frantically. When Livie responded she sounded quiet and distant "_I am fine mom I promise, don't worry about me though ok" _

"Livie I have no idea where you are of course I am worried about you, where the hell are you" Kate asked desperately _"mom I promise you I am safe, I just called to let you know that I am ok, please trust me" _

Kate looked around uncertainly at her friends and then handed the phone to Rick as he motioned for it "hey Livs" he said gently _"hi dad" _she responded quietly "hey kiddo come on tell us where you are, it's ok, wherever you are we won't be mad I promise, we can come get you, come on honey your mom is freaking out, I'm freaking out" _"dad I am fine, don't let her worry, don't you worry, I will be home soon ok, I just wanted to let you know that I am fine please let me finish this" _"finish what" Rick asked but Livie didn't answer that she just said "_I should go"_ quietly.

"hey Livie" Esposito said "at least tell us where you are kid, we are worried, it will reassure us to know where you are, to know that you are safe" _"I am fine Javi" _she said _"I am with friends, listen please I love you all, don't worry, I will be fine and I will see you soon ok"_ then there was a click and the call ended.

Everyone looked around at each other "um what now" Ryan asked "can you not trace her phone" Esposito asked, he shook his head "her GPS is off" Rick sighed "she swears she is ok, and she didn't sound frightened" he said "she said she was with friends" Lanie added uncertainly, "she said she would be home soon" Rick said "maybe we should just wait, if she calls again we will get her to tell us where she is" they all nodded "thanks for coming over" Kate mumbled "you guys should head home though", her friends looked uncertain "go" Rick said "we will call you as soon as we hear anything I promise"

The boys and Lanie still looked uncertain but they reluctantly agreed and after hugging them all goodbye and promising to call if they heard anything Rick and Kate were once again alone in their apartment, Rick closed the front door and looked round to find the living room empty, slowly he headed for their bedroom to find his wife standing by the dressing table, she was looking at a photo of Livie riding Skye, bent low over the mare's neck as she leapt over a jump, her eyes were shining and there was a huge smile of delight on her face.

Rick moved over and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her "hey" he said gently "over the years I have watched Livie change from a scared young girl, traumatised after being kidnapped, to a beautiful young woman, who is so like you, beautiful, talented and strong, she will be fine Kate, I promise you everything is going to be ok", she turned her head to look at him before she rested it against his chest, he hugged her tightly before steering her towards the bed, they both fell on it, not bothering to get changed, both trying to remain strong, but both struggling not to let their worries and fears overwhelm them.

XOXO

April moved around the room she was staying in at Angela's picking up a pair of Libby's pyjamas, they could have their own room but when they were away, no matter where they were Libby liked to sleep with April, a comfort thing, after being bounced from home to home, she wanted to make sure this wasn't a repeat April thought.

She moved back down the hall, grabbing a towel from the airing cupboard as she passed and back into the bathroom where Libby was sitting in the huge bath splashing away happily, she grinned as April came in and April smiled back before reaching for the soap, she carefully washed Libby's hair being careful not to get any in her eyes before carefully rinsing all the soap out. Just as she finished her phone rang and she quickly dried her hands before reaching over to the edge of the sink where she had left it and grabbed it "hello" she said as she answered reaching back into the bath to pull the plug out and let the water drain away.

"_hi April" _came a familiar voice "hey Livs" she said "you ok, what happened after I left", Livie laughed gently _"well Tali had a rant at me for leaving and not telling my parents where I was going and her parents brought me back to their place refusing to take no for an answer, so I am staying with them until tomorrow" _April's eyes widened as she lifted Libby out of the bath and wrapped the towel round her "wait what" she demanded standing up and walking out of the bathroom "your parents don't know you are here, Livie are you crazy, they must be out of their minds with worry" _"I am going to call them in a minute" _Livie said quietly _"I just wanted to call to say thanks for picking me up, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't"_

April leaned against the wall "that's ok honey, but Livie why didn't you tell them" _"because I knew they wouldn't let me" _Livie said quietly _"and I knew I had to do this" _April sighed "yeah I suppose but you shouldn't have just left like that" _"I know" _ Livie mumbled, "you ok" April asked softly

"_yeah" _she said _"I feel better, not perfect but better, my burden has lessened a lot, I feel like I can almost stand straight, it doesn't force me down" _"it will get better" April said "I promise it will get better Livie, it did for me, it took me a long time but it did get better a lot better" she paused and looked around "I haven't told anyone else this but after the incident in the cabin, for a while I dreamed too" _"you did" _Livie said sounding surprised "yeah" April said, "for a few months I dreamed of running through the woods either with you or with Tali trying to escape, I woke up crying each time, or I dreamed of being locked in that room with no help coming and it was terrifying" _"but yours stopped on their own" _Livie said _"mine are still here, from both my kidnappings and the first one was two years ago April" _

"I know" April whispered comfortingly "I know how hard this must be for you Livie but you know what" _"what" _Livie asked quietly, April smiled "you are not alone" she said gently "we are all here for you, everyone is here for you and you don't have to go through this alone, don't you forget that" _"I won't" _Livie whispered _"thanks April you are a great friend" _April smiled "always will be" she said "everytime you get caught in the rain" she was relieved to hear her give a small laugh _"thanks again for picking me up" _she said _"I had better call my parents though" _"yeah" April said "you do that and we will talk soon yeah" _"yeah" _her friend said _"bye April" _

"bye" April said before ending the call as she heard the dial tone, she stood there for a minute before she looked round to see Libby standing there still wrapped in a towel staring at her, she smiled at her little sister "hey monkey don't drip all over the carpet" she said scooping her up and carrying her back into the bathroom where she knelt down in front of her and rubbed her dry "were you talking to Livie" her sister asked as she helped her into her pyjamas "yeah" April said as she began to give her hair a quick towel dry "she just wanted to thank us for picking her up" Libby grinned "why didn't I get to talk to her" Libby asked "because she needed to call her mommy and you need to get to bed" April said lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom, she pulled back the covers of the huge bed and lay her down before tugging them back over her "night night kiddo, see you in the morning" she said giving her a kiss on the forehead "love you April" Libby said sleepily, April smiled looking at the tiny child in the bed "love you too Libs" she said as she turned out the light, before she ducked out though she reached into her bag and pulled out a pen and the little blue book and then she slipped out closing the door quietly.

She moved round the large apartment to find it empty, Hodgins had obviously gone shopping and Angela was with Michael, she moved over to the window seat and sat down curling up as she opened the little book to a clean page, then she paused before she started to write.

_Dear Diary_

_Why is there so much bad in this world? Everyone wants to know the answer to that. Things happen, things change._

_I had a plan of what I wanted to do, I wanted to be like my dad, to catch the bad guys, to protect people, then I got taken and I saw the true cruelty in this world, the true pain and suffering, I saw the pain in my dad's eyes as I faded away, the terror he felt at loosing me, I felt the same when my mom and dad disappeared, and I realised that maybe I couldn't cope with the pain, seeing all that action every day._

_I want to change who am, create a life for myself, where I am in control, without the past, without the pain. But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you, they follow you, you can't escape them- as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes, you invite it in. Because you need it. I need it. Livie needs it._

_The pain reminds us that the past was real, and sometimes that is good, it helps make you who you are, but most of the time it hold you back and that isn't fair, it stops you from living, no one deserves that, we know that life is short, we must savour every second. But how can we when our demons hold us back?_

_Livie came to fight her demons, but she came to fight them alone, she doesn't want anyone else to help her defeat them, she needs to do it alone, but alone no one can encourage her, no one can help her up when she falls down... I think Livie is very brave to fight her demons alone, she knew the consequences, she knew the pain would be there and the scars that show that what happened is over, that it is not still happening would be ripped open, she knew the costs and took it all standing proud, not wanting to short cut, not wanting anyone else to get hurt too. _

_The bravest part was she didn't seem to want to take on the demons for herself, but for her mom. I understand where she is coming from, if it were any of my family struggling the way her mom is I would do the same, the bond between a mother and daughter is a powerful thing and I guess the one between Livie and Kate is even stronger because until recently, it was just the two of them, there was no man, they were all each other had and that made them stronger._

_Livie's fight is admirable, I hope she succeeds... _

April looked up as she sensed someone approaching and saw Angela coming towards her "hey sweetie" she said "Libby in bed" April nodded "Michael asleep" she asked, Angela nodded "at last" she said "he is at that stage where he really doesn't want to go to sleep" April smiled at her, Angela looked at the little book resting on her lap "haven't seen you write in that in a while" she said gently "does it have something to do with that phone call you received"

April nodded "that was Livie" she said "she called to thank me for picking her up" Angela looked at her "and" she prompted, April sighed "I just feel bad for her and I had to let it out, so I write about it, it feels like I can tell someone without betraying my friend" Angela smiled at her "what" April asked "what do you want to do when you are older April" Angela asked, April shrugged "I don't know, I had it all planned then..." her fingers brushed along her scars "things changed" she said, Angela squeezed her shoulder "you should consider writing" she said "you look very content when you write like, it was something you were born to do" she grinned "and you would still be following in your mother's footsteps".

April smiled "writing is her side job" she said "her hobby" Angela smiled "no reason why you can't make your hobby your job" she said "I did, I liked to draw as a hobby and it became my job didn't it", April smiled "I suppose" she said and Angela smiled, they sat together looking out of the window over DC until Hodgins returned with bags of shopping, they helped him unpack before they all headed off to bed.

April carefully slid into the bed trying not to wake Libby, her little sister unconsciously sensed her entering the bed and instinctively snuggled closer, April wrapped her arms around the five year old hugging her tightly she looked at the tiny girl snuggled in her arms before she whispered "no demons will hurt you Libby I promise, nothing else will ever hurt you, you won't be held back like Livie, Tali and I, I swear, nothing will hurt you little sister" she pressed her lips to the top of Libby's head and kissed her before closing her eyes, and it wasn't long before she joined her sister, dreaming sweet and pleasant dreams where nothing could hurt them.

XOXO

"Mom"

Livie had to fight to hold back the tears when she heard her mother's voice asking desperately where she was, she sounded so panicked _"Livie, Livie can you hear me, where are you, Livie are you ok"_ quietly Livie said "I am fine mom I promise, don't worry about me ok".

Her mom still sounded panicked though when she responded again _"Livie I have no idea where you are of course I am worried about you, where the hell are you" _Livie swallowed playing with the zipper of her hoodie "mom I promise you I am safe, I just called to let you know that I am ok, please trust me" she said desperately.

Her mom didn't respond but another familiar voice came on the line _"hey Livs", _she gave a shaky smile "hi dad" she said quietly _"hey"_ her dad said gently _"kiddo come on tell us where you are, it's ok, wherever you are, we won't be mad, I promise, we can come get you, come on honey, your mom is freaking out, I'm freaking out" _Livie chewed her lip, she knew she couldn't tell them where she was, they would be down here in a flash and then she wouldn't be able to fight her last demon.

"dad I am fine, don't let her worry, don't you worry, I will be home soon ok, I just wanted to let you know that I am fine, please let me finish this" _"finish what" _Rick asked sounding worried, she realised if they realised what she was doing it would be game over "I should go" she said softly.

"_Hey Livie_" came another familiar voice, Javi. _"tell us where you are kid, we are all worried, it will reassure us to know where you are, to know that you are safe" _"I am fine Javi" Livie said desperately trying to convince them that she was ok "I am with friends" there was a tap at the door then and she hurriedly continued "listen please, I love you all, don't worry, I will be fine and I will see you soon ok" and with that she hung up and opened the bathroom door to see Tony standing there "hi" she said.

He looked at her "you ok kid" he asked and she nodded "yeah great" "did you call your parents" he asked, she nodded "yep they are fine and everything" she grinned "so what movie did you decided on" he eyed her again before leading her back into the lounge where Tali and Ziva were seated on two sofas with AJ on the rug crawling over Tali's dog Brodie who allowed the young boy to crawl over him, "what's this" Livie asked sitting next to Tali as a film started "it's called Serenity" Tali said "dad thinks I am like the character River Tam because she kicks butt just like me" she looked at her dad "at least I am not bordering on clinically insane" Tony winked at her as he put his arm round Ziva and she curled up against him until it was time to put AJ to bed and she carried the grumbling two year old off to his room before returning and resuming her position curled up against her husband and he welcomed her back pulling her tightly against his chest.

They ordered a pizza and ate it watching the movie before heading to bed, Tony had pulled a trundle bed out from underneath Tali's for Livie to sleep on and Tali leant her a pair of pyjamas. Livie lay down quietly uncertainly on the bed once the lights were off, she lay there on her side trying to remain calm but she was terrified she would dream tonight.

"Livie" Tali whispered "mmm" Livie mumbled back "do you really think that it is going to work" Tali asked in a whisper "scaring yourself to get the flashbacks to go away" "I hope so" Livie whispered "I was willing to try anything, which was why I decided to do this" "and if this doesn't work" Tali whispered, Livie was silent before she answered "I don't know what I am going to do if this doesn't work Tali, I really don't" they both fell silent wondering what else there was to do before Tali whispered "well whether this works or not, we are all her for you Livs" "thanks Tali" Livie whispered before they both fell silent again and after a while they both drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you liked it **

**Please let me know, any and all comments welcome**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tali awoke a few hours later and she lay there wondering what had woken her, then she heard a gasp and she froze, all her instincts kicking in, she lay there listening hard, then a small sob followed by a mumble of "no please" and she sat up reaching for the lamp beside her bed and turned it on looking around and her gaze fell on Livie's bed.

Her friend was jerking in her sleep gasping and as she watched she began to struggle "no" she mumbled "no no you're lying, no", Tali slipped out of her bed and moved over touching Livie's shoulder "Livie" she said gently "Livie wake up" but Livie continued to jerk then she let out a small cry and began to thrash "Livie" Tali said again alarmed now and tried to catch hold of her but she struggled away still sobbing, frightened Tali took a step back then when Livie began to call out to her mom in earnest she ran from the room into her parents

"mom dad" she gasped rushing to the bed and reaching over to shake them, she grabbed her mother's shoulder startling her causing her to strike out at the threat but Tali knocked it away easily, her father was woken by her mom's movement and he grunted instantly sitting up followed by Ziva, groggily he reached for the light rubbing his eyes as he heard "mom dad" again and once the light was on he looked over to see Tali standing there her eyes wide "Tali" he questioned "you have to come" his daughter gasped "it's Livie" "what do you mean" Ziva asked "she is thrashing and crying out and I can't wake her" Tali gasped.

Instantly both Tony and Ziva leapt up out of the bed and followed Tali into her room switching on the light, then they stopped looking at Livie, she was now curled up on her side shivering, sobbing and whimpering "no" she pleaded "don't kill her please don't kill her, mom" she let out another sob. Ziva moved towards her crouching down and reaching out to the shivering girl "Livie" she whispered "shh tateleh shh, wake up sweetheart"

X

_I stared at him standing there pinning my mom to the wall by her throat, with a gun pressed against her forehead, I could see the fear in my mom's eyes as she stood there frozen to the spot staring at him as he stared at her "I accept your offer Katie Kat" he said smoothly before he turned to look at me lying on the floor "you" he snapped at me, his face turning serious "go" I stared at him in fear, he glanced at me, the gun still aimed at mom's head._

_"go on" he said "get out, go to your team, get them to take you out of here, tell them that I give you to them as an act of kindness, tell them I have a gun to your mother's head and tell them that if they haven't left in 10 minutes I am going to pull the trigger and she will be dead"_

_I stared at him from where I half lay half sat on the floor breathing very hard still and tears were sliding down my cheeks "go on" he snarled "no" I managed to sob "mom" "Livie" my mom said still staring at him "go" "no" I sobbed "no I want to stay with you "Livie please go" mom begged glancing at me and there was desperation in her eyes "please I love you, go" "no" I said again, my mom stared at me pleadingly "please, don't do this" I begged my father who was listening to us confer with a sly smile on his face "eight minutes" he said glancing at me and giving me a wicked grin _

_"Livie" mom said harshly "go __now__, for me" I stared at her, then I tried to haul herself up but my legs gave out and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get them to support my body, I fell back down crying, I was helpless there was nothing I could do to save my mom "aw what's wrong sweetheart" he asked, his eyes flicking to me "she can't walk" mom said "she can't get to them"_

_"well unless she wants to see your blood spray across the walls and to see you lying on the floor with a __hole__ in your scull, she is going to have to" he roared and jammed the gun against mom's forehead tighter making her involuntarily gasp, I let out a sob "please" I sobbed "don't hurt her, I can't" "yes you can Livie" mom said looking at me "come on you can do this, you are strong enough, please Livie I know you can do it" I stared at her, no I couldn't, I wouldn't, "I won't leave you" I whispered, still shivering. My father's head snapped round to face "get out now" he shouted._

"Livie, shh tateleh shh wake up sweetheart"

Livie jerked awake and felt someone shaking her, instantly she scrambled backwards against the wall crying out in fear "hey shh" she heard someone soothing "Livie it's ok, you are safe now sweetheart shh", Livie stared and saw gently chocolate brown eyes staring at me comfortingly and slowly she managed to calm herself slightly.

X

Livie stared at Ziva with wide eyes before her breathing slowed slightly and her eyes shone slightly "Ziva" she whispered Ziva nodded "are you alright tateleh" she asked gently, slowly Livie nodded "just a bad dream she whispered and a tear trickled down her cheek "I dreamed I was back in the cabin and he... he had a gun to mom's head, and I couldn't do anything about it" she choked back a sob and Ziva instantly moved towards her catching her up in her arms and holding her as she cried. Ziva sat on the edge of the bed hugging the terrified girl, then she looked over and saw Tony and Tali standing there, Tony had one arm around his daughter and Tali was leaning against her father looking at her friend sorrowfully.

"Tali" Ziva said gently and her daughter looked at her, Ziva smiled softly "ten li aka bevakasha tateleh" she said ("give us a minute please darling"), Tali looked at her before she nodded and gave her father a nudge out the door closing it quietly behind him.

Ziva turned her attention back to Livie she had stopped sobbing now though tears continued to trickle down her cheeks, she leaned back against the wall hugging her gently "Livie" she said softly "it is ok, you are safe, it was just a dream" Livie was quiet before she whispered "but it wasn't just a dream, it was a reminder of him, of what he did, of what I did, which is why I want them to go away, so I can forget" Ziva rubbed her back gently and under the material of her top she felt the lumpy and puckered burns that lined her skin, she swallowed feeling disgusted by the thought of those marks scarring her back permanently, they and the dreams would always hold her back.

She felt Livie sob again and she gently pulled her head up to face her "Livie" she said firmly "you are going to be ok I promise, I know what you are going through, I know how hard it must be for you but I swear that everything is going to be alright, trust me sweetheart" Livie nodded slowly "I hear his voice" she whispered hoarsely "he whispers to me, tells him I am just like him, a killer" "no Livie you are not a killer" Ziva said "you saved your mother's life and avenged all those whose lives he took, you are not bad sweetheart"

She looked down at Livie who was looking down at her hands "Livie" she said softly and the girl slowly looked up at her, Ziva looked into her worried brown eyes "maybe to get the dreams to go away" she said softly "you need to get rid of the blame and the guilt, and you need to believe in yourself because if you don't, then there is no way you will be able to beat this, you need to believe it yourself that you are not a bad person" Livie looked at her, Ziva smiled weakly "I was 19 when I made my first kill and I felt how you did Livie, confused, guilty, upset, but when I went to my father he told me not to be weak, if I wanted to survive then I could not afford to have any feelings, so I placed all my feelings in a box and locked it but it didn't help because when I opened that box years later just a little crack it all flooded out and I couldn't control it, I was shocked when I allowed myself to feel again, and I realised what I had missed out on over all those years" she looked down "do you understand what I am telling you honey"

Slowly Livie shook her head looking up at her curiously, Ziva smiled "I am saying that being emotional isn't a bad thing, it makes the living more real and in the end that is what we want, guilt, pain, anger, they are all fine in the right quantity Livie, it is just when they are out of control, what I am saying is, you don't have to get rid of your memories completely, you just have to get them under control" Livie looked at her slowly before she slowly nodded "you're right" she whispered "thank you Ziva"

Ziva smiled and kissed her forehead "now lie down" she said gently "try and get some sleep yes" Livie nodded uncertainly and slowly lay down, Ziva sat there for a bit longer before she slowly got to her feet and slipped out of the room. Tali and Tony were sitting on the sofa and they both leapt up when she entered "is she ok" Tali asked worriedly, Ziva nodded gently "she is better" she said "calmer now" Tali nodded "go back to bed aheva" Ziva said softly pulling her daughter into her arms stroking her hair gently "we all need sleep"

Tali nodded and hugged her mom and dad tightly before she headed back to her room. Livie was lying curled on her side eyes closed and Tali crept over to her bed and clambered on lying carefully down and pulling the covers over her, she was just about to turn off the light when she heard "Tali" and she looked over to see Livie looking at her "can I ask you a personal question" she asked "you don't have to answer" Tali nodded "of course" she said "what is it" Livie hesitated, "how did you feel when you took the lives of those people" she asked softly.

Tali paused looking at her "I felt bad" she said "but I knew what I had done was right, I saved my family's lives the first time, Levi Kedar was open firing on us, I saw him shoot my dad who was trying to protect my mom, I don't even remember making the conscious decision to shoot, the gun was in my hand and I pulled the trigger" she looked at her friend lying there listening "afterwards I was unconscious for a while and when I woke up nobody ever mentioned it, but I knew it had happened, we all knew it had happened, I was 12 at the time and I killed someone, I convinced myself for months that I had no choice, that it was self defence which it was but a part of me knew that it was still murder" she looked at her friend again "the second time was harder, I thought it would be easier because I had already done it once but no, it was worse.

She paused and stared into the distance "I was very scared, standing there with a gun to my head knowing we were also standing on a bomb for there was one under the stage, I was screaming at my parents to run but they wouldn't and I didn't want anything to happen to them, I mean mom was pregnant with AJ at the time, I didn't want my unborn brother to die without living, I had no idea what to do, it wasn't until he shot Amir and tried to do it again that I acted, when the gun came away I grabbed at it intending to throw it away so I could fight to get away easier but he was holding onto it, I knew there was nothing I could do except one thing, I really didn't want to but I felt the gun turn towards my family again and I knew I had too, I pulled the gun down and managed to shove it against my stomach, I looked at my family and Amir and all the people around and knew that if I did this, no one else would get hurt by him, so I pulled the trigger" her hand went to her stomach "it hurt bad, technically I didn't kill him, but I still shot him and that hurt too he dropped me to the floor and I blacked out, then I woke up and saw mom and dad and I knew that I had done the right thing"

She looked at Livie "thank you for telling me" Livie mumbled, then she looked at her again "how does it not cripple you" she asked "cus it drags me down" Tali smiled "and you are not alone there Livie, it drags me down too and I can feel it there always, my dark passenger but I can push it aside now" Livie frowned "how" she asked, Tali smiled "when you see your mom don't you get a warm feeling inside of you, like a glow in your chest and a sense of relief" she asked, Livie nodded slowly "relief that I didn't lose her" she said, Tali smiled "every time I see my mom and dad, every time I see my dad smile at my mom I see the love in his eyes and every time I see mom with AJ playing with him, making him smile makes her smile, I know that I made the right choice and I thank god that I did, a bit of pain for a lifetime of memories and that warm feeling gets so big that it pushes my dark passenger aside, into the corner where I can't feel it as much"

Livie smiled "my dark passenger must be bigger than yours" she said "stronger" Tali smiled "it is only as big as you let it be" she said, Livie nodded "well I need to make it get smaller before I contain its size" she said and Tali smiled and the two of them closed their eyes and tried to settle down, Livie heard Tali's breathing slow and she slipped off to sleep whilst she lay there for a bit thinking about what the two DiNozzo women had just told her.

XOXO

Ziva woke up the next morning with Tony's arm slung over her, she felt a small smile slip onto her face as she looked over at him still sleeping, she looked at the clock and saw that it was quite late for them, AJ had let them have a lie in, she carefully slid out from underneath Tony's arm and she slipped out and peeped into AJ's room "shalom Aiden" she said seeing him standing up peering through the bars of his crib at her, he giggled when he saw her and held up his arms, smiling she moved into the room and carefully picked him up hugging him to her chest, then she smiled affectionately at her son "do you have a dirty bum" she asked and he looked at her before nodding, smiling she found all the diaper changing things and carried it and her son into the lounge where she sat down and carefully cleaned him up before heading into the kitchen, there was no dog meaning Tali had taken him out with her for her run.

She set AJ on the floor to play whilst she began to make him some breakfast, that was when she heard the door open and looking over she was surprised to see Livie coming out fully dressed with her bag on her back, "Livie" she called and the teenager jumped swinging round to face her "oh hi Ziva" she said "you're up early", Ziva pointed to the floor where AJ sat "hungry toddler" she said "what are you doing up this early" "um" Livie said "I was going to head home" Ziva gave her a smile "come have breakfast tateleh and you can shower before you head home, you cant head out on an empty stomach" Livie smiled and came uncertainly into the kitchen sitting at the table with Ziva.

"you feeling better" Ziva asked, Livie nodded slowly "yeah she said "a bit though it is still there" Ziva smiled gently and then looked down as AJ hauled himself to his feet and moved over to Livie offering her the plastic pony he was playing with, smiling Livie took it and then lifted him onto her lap when he held up his arms, he settled himself there and then began to play with his toy again, Livie smiled at him.

At that moment the door opened and Tali came in releasing Brodie from his lead, tugging her headphones out, she smiled when she saw them "hey" she said "hi" Livie said "good run" Tali nodded "yeah it was good, nobody on the trails so had the entire run to myself, Brodie loved it" Livie grinned and reached out to stroke the dog as he came over panting happily, AJ squealed and reached out excitedly to the dog who licked the little boy's hand before he headed over to the water bowel and had a long drink before flopping down on his bed.

"well" Tali said, "I am hot and sticky so I need a shower before dad gets up" she jogged over to her bedroom and grabbed a clean change of clothes before she jogged towards the bathroom and shut the door. "the running helps her" Ziva said and Livie looked at her questionningly "the running helps her keep everything in control, all her emotions, the anger, the frustration, does your horse, Skye, not help with that" Livie smiled "I do feel better with Skye" she said "when I am with her, I forget everything, I think that it is thanks to her that I can smile at the world and say 'I'm fine' even though I hardly ever mean it" Ziva smiled gently at her and then looked up as the door to her bedroom opened and Tony came stumbling out yawning and running his hands through his already tousled hair "morning" he managed past a yawn "hey mini man did you not wake us, good boy" AJ giggled at the sight of his father and slipped off Livie's knee to run at him and Tony grinned as he lifted him above his head before bringing him back into his chest, he looked at Livie "you feeling better kiddo" he asked gently, she gave him a weak smile and nodded "yeah thanks Tony" he smiled at her before moving over to put the kettle on.

Tali came out not long after and they all ate a breakfast, Tali and Tony playfully bickering as always before Livie slowly headed off to wash, and once he had eaten Tali took AJ into his room to get him dressed, Ziva looked at Tony "what do you think we should about what happened to Livie last night" she asked, he sighed and shrugged "I don't know Zee, she looks better now" "but you weren't with her last night, she was crying her eyes out Tony" she said, he looked at her "do you think we should tell her parents because I doubt she will", Ziva thought "yes maybe" she said and reached for the phone as Tony pulled out his phone and began to tell her Kate's number.

"no don't" came a cry and they both looked up startled to see Livie standing in the doorway to the bathroom her eyes wide "no please don't call them" she begged breathing hard eyes still wide, "hey easy Livs" Tony said moving over to her "calm down" he caught hold of her and gently steered her over to the sofa and sat her down, slowly Ziva followed and both she and Tony sat down on the other sofa.

Livie looked at them wildly "please don't call them" she begged "please" "shh, it's ok" Ziva soothed, then she frowned "why don't you want us to call them honey" Livie didn't answer she just stared at her hands again, looking up Ziva saw Tali standing there with AJ looking at them looking worried suddenly, still frowning Ziva looked back at Livie "why don't you want us to call them" she asked again, then her eyes widened "Livie do your parents know you are staying with us" she asked, a moment passed before slowly Livie shook her head, Ziva glanced at Tony who looked worried and confused then he leaned forward "please tell me they know you are in DC Livie" he said, Livie looked up at them and a tear dribbled down her cheeks before again she slowly shook her head.

"Livie" Ziva exclaimed "you ran away" "no" Livie cried begging her to understand "no I didn't run away I was always intending on going back I just knew they wouldn't let me come" Tony groaned and ran his hands through his hair before he pulled out his phone, Livie looked at him miserably "are you calling them" she whispered and he shook his head "hey boss" he said quietly "listen Ziva and I need to take the day off... because we need to take Livie home... well we just discovered that her parents don't know that she is in DC... yeah so we will take her home... ok thanks boss" he slowly closed the phone and looked at Ziva "Gibbs is coming by" he said "he will pick AJ up for us and take care of him with Abby's help" Ziva nodded, then she looked at her daughter "did you know that Rick and Kate didn't know Tali" she asked, Tali narrowed her eyes at Livie "I knew but Livie promised me she would tell them last night"

Livie looked up at her "I promised you I would let them know I was safe" she mumbled "and that is what I told them, that I was safe" Tali scowled at her, "come on" Tony said "we need to get you home before they have a panic attack" "no" Livie said "I can't go home yet, I haven't finished yet, I need to finish what I started before I can go home, please let me finish" Ziva looked at her "I promise I will go home" Livie begged "please, just let me do this one last thing before I do, please" she gazed at them both pleadingly before looking at Ziva "please" she whispered "so I can get rid of the guile and believe in myself" Ziva stared at her before she sighed and looked at Tony before she crouched down in front of Livie "are you sure you can do this Livie" she asked quietly, Livie looked at her "I have to" she whispered.

Ziva thought "ok" she said "if we let you do this you do it on our terms, if we get there and we don't think you can do it we turn around and head straight back to New York no arguments ok" slowly Livie nodded "thanks Ziva" she whispered and slowly hugged her, Ziva hugged her back glancing at Tony wondering if she had made the right choice, then she looked at Tali still standing there "do you want to come tateleh" she asked and Tali nodded.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Tony went to answer it allowing Gibbs in, their boss greeted the DiNozzos before looking down at Livie who slowly looked up at him "you gonna give me a lecture about leaving without telling my parents where I went too" she asked, a small smile cracked onto Gibbs face "no I am pretty sure Tony and Ziva have made it clear that it was wrong, no point me repeating it" Livie nodded at him, "but I will do this" he said and Livie gave a small gasp as he gently Gibbs' slapped her across the back of the head, then she slowly looked at at him and gave him a weak smile, slowly he crouched down looking at her "do what you need to do" he said "then go home and don't scare your poor mother like that again, lord knows what she is going through, and why won't you let Tony and Ziva call her" "because she won't let them take me to the cabin, she will come and get me, I need to do this" she said

Gibbs nodded "ok then" he said "be careful and take care of yourself yes" she nodded "thanks Gibbs" she mumbled and he nodded before moving over to Tali and AJ and scooped the little boy up "Abby will be pleased to see you again so soon little man" he said and AJ laughed excitedly. Ziva got some things for her son ready and packed in a bag before giving Gibbs the car seat and allowing him to take the little boy off to work with him.

Tony sighed then and looked at the rest of his family and Livie, "come on then" he said "lets get this show on the road", they all smiled weakly and headed down the stairs.

XO

The closer they got to the cabin, the tenser everyone became, Ziva looked in the mirror, Tali was staring out the window, she looked calm and in control but she was slightly tense, as for Livie, she was staring in front of her breathing hard, her fists were clenched and she had a determined look on her face, she was determined to do this. Ziva felt the car slow and felt her stomach clench when she saw the cabin in front of them, tucked amongst the trees it didn't look dangerous, it looked innocent, but they knew that it was face from innocent, it had held their daughters locked inside it for over a week, it had caused them all so much pain, if it was her choice they would never have come back here, but she knew that this was Livie's choice.

She looked over as Livie slowly opened the door and slipped out "Livie" she said gently "do you want one of us to come in there with you" slowly Livie shook her head, "thanks Ziva but no thanks, I think I need to do this on my own" she now looked terrified, Ziva thought "fifteen minutes" she said "then one of us is coming in" Livie nodded and turned moving slowly towards the house. Ziva felt Tony take her hand and squeeze it comfortingly and she smiled briefly at him, Tali leaned against the front two seat watching as her friend moved forward to try and conquer her nemesis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry about the delay – am in Athens at the moment and completely forgot to update :P hope you like it xx**

Chapter 4

Livie swallowed hard taking one step at a time, soon she stepped into the shadow of the house and shivered, she looked at the door before reaching out a shaking hand and she touched the doorknob, she flinched before taking a deep breath and clutching it and turning it slowly opening it, the squeal of the hinges made her jump and very nearly stopped her, but she just paused breathing hard before she opened the door and stepped in.

the floorboards creaked as she stepped in looking around, she didn't remember the kitchen, she had been unconscious the first time she had gone through and the second time she had been very sick and couldn't remember much of that, she looked around, this room in itself was innocent, until she saw the yawning hold in the floor in the corner, the hold that led to the basement and it was hard to force herself over to it, she looked down into the blackness before she spotted a switch and flicked it causing light to burst forth below her, but even the warm yellow light couldn't make the journey down the steps any less terrifying, by the time she reached the bottom she was shaking hard, she kept expecting him to appear, to grab her and hurt her, to spin more lies to her about her mother.

she moved very slowly down the hall before pausing as she saw a door lying open at the end of the passage, she moved slowly past it and peered in before gasping and stepping in looking around, this was where she had woken up, where she had been kept with Tali and April, she looked at the chains lying on the floor shivering as she remembered their cold restraining weight around her ankle preventing her from leaving, she looked around and then staggered as memories hit her.

_"no" I said "no, no, you are not my father" he smiled at me "sorry sweetheart but I am, I got your mother pregnant when she was 18,Olivia not long after I met her, we were both pretty surprised by it, I told her to get rid of you but she refused, saying she couldn't, though she planned to give you up for adoption because there was no way she could look after you" he looked at her "I was mad at her I have to say, I told her I wasn't sticking around and I left her, I never heard anything about her until I was handed her picture and asked to put a bullet through her heart, I did my usual research, tracked her down where I saw you, I looked at you and realised that you had to be mine, there was no other explanation, I was surprised that she had kept you, after all how was she to support you at 19, I learned everything about her, how her mother had been killed, how she had become a cop, how her precious little secret daughter had been kidnapped"_

_I stared at him terrified, then he moved forward "no" I cried "no stay away from me" I scrambled backwards away from the others but he followed me and April and Tali backed away again, tears were streaming down my cheeks as I scrambled into a corner and unable to go anywhere else I turned away from him, sobbing, he continued towards me, and I felt him place a hand on my shoulder but I pulled away angrily._

_"I understand it is hard" he said "to hear it so suddenly, and to learn what your mom has been hiding from you over the years, I will give you some time to digest that" he stood and backed away from me, glancing over my shoulder I saw him watching me, his eyes hard, then he turned and left the room, shutting the door and locking it behind him._

Livie let out a sob, that was when everything had changed, everything she thought she knew had been destroyed, who she thought she was had been destroyed and everything she had thought she knew about her mother and who her father was had been ruined.

she turned and fled from that room and stood in the hall gasping until she calmed herself slightly, then she looked up the hall and saw a door she recognised...

_I was dragged out of the room and he held me tightly as he locked the door, I heard April and Livie shouting out in panic to me but I was to scared to respond back, he turned then and forced me down the hall, pushing another door open and then he threw me inside, I staggered and fell to the floor, I instantly rolled over wriggling away from him as he advanced on me, then he grabbed me and I felt a cuff get replaced round my ankle, then he stood up and smiled at me "comfortable my sweet" he asked, I didn't answer, I just stared at him terrified, he crouched down in front of me then "I know you don't believe me" he said "so why don't I prove it too you" I stared at him "I am going to go get your mother now" he said "I will bring her here and she will tell you that what I have told you is true my darling, you will have no choice but to believe me"_

_he straightened up and that was when I found my voice, as he turned I leapt up and launched myself at him "NO" I screamed "no don't touch my mom, leave her out of this" he growled and grabbed me but I sank my teeth into his arm causing him to swear and strike me, as I fell he glared at me "don't touch her" I screamed again "shut up" he snapped but I didnt, I continued to scream so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle, then he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall by my throat, then he injected the needle into my neck and I gasped staring at him, I felt my limbs go heavy as he lowered me to the floor "leave...mom...alone" I managed before the world went black._

Livie choked back a sob as she looked around the room, then she noticed something she hadn't seen before, that she hadn't noticed when she was in this room last time, she doubted anyone had noticed it. A wall covered in shadows with a light above it, and there was something on the wall, slowly she moved over and switched on the light. Instantly she regretted it as she stared at the wall where pictures lay, pictures of his victims, lying there taken moments after the shooting, next to them were the newspaper articles on them, all of them had a piece of red thread going from it to a map which marked the location of each shooting, Livie looked over and spotted the one of the Petty Officer that she had witnessed, she could see herself and Lexie in the picture of the dead officer staring in horror, he had blown that picture up in size so that there was one of just her staring with wide eyes and next to it was one of her and her mother minutes later , her mother holding her protectively.

she looked over then and spotted the one of her mother's shooting, the clipping about the shooting and the picture of her mom lying in Rick's arms as he stared at her in pain, then another of her crouched next to her mother, one hand pressed against her mother's heart trying to stop the bleeding, the other clutching her mother's hand, she could see that she was begging to her mother, begging her to stay with her. Livie swallowed and looked away from the map and instantly froze when she saw what was on the wall next to it.

Hundreds of pictures of her mom, dating back maybe two years, pictures of her mom walking down the street, at crime scenes, talking to Rick, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie, hundreds of them, then she saw one that made a chill run through her veins, her mom and Rick lying on the beach behind their house in the Hamptons, her mom lying leaning against Rick, sunning herself with a smile on her face, two rings visible on her finger, Livie knew when that had been taken, on her mom's honeymoon with Rick, he had followed her mom and her new husband on their honeymoon and stalked them.

As Livie looked over these pictures she saw that in many Rick's face had been scratched out, there was some information about him too, about his writing, about how he had married his muse Detective Kate Beckett.

Livie looked over again then and saw then more pictures that made her flinch backwards, pictures of her, the first one was one of her and her mom in the park and it had been zoomed in multiple times, she stared at her face smiling at her mom, this must have been where he had first discovered her, there were many pictures that followed her walking to school, her with her friends at school, her and Lexie walking down the road laughing her riding Skye, jumping over a fence grinning in delight, one of her and her mother riding, smiling at each other, her and Rick talking as they walked down the road. they were all dated after her kidnapping and that had its own little section there was another newspaper clipping, talking about how the daughter of a cop had been taken and tortured, held as leverage, there were many documents and in all of them one name was circled; _Tyler Paige_. then there were pictures of her kidnapper in prison, then another of him lying dead in the prison courtyard.

_"do you like my wall my darling, I hope you like the little montage of you and your mother, it took me a while to complete"_

Livie flinched as she heard his voice and she gasped breathing hard "it's revolting" she whispered "you stalked us" _"aw my darling, stalked is a bit of a strong word, I did my research on your mother that is all, and then of course i saw her with you and put two and two together and realised that you were mine" _"no" Livie whispered "I am not yours"

_"don't deny it my darling for you know it to be true now" _she looked over then and cried out in terror when she saw him standing next to her, exactly how he had looked on the last day of his life, the same clothes, the same gun at his waistband and the same evil smirk on his face as he stared at her with dark glittering eyes.

she backed away against the wall gasping terrified as he moved towards her "no" she gasped "stop stay back" but he continued towards her and reached out to her, she closed her eyes pulling away and she could almost feel his fingers tracing down his cheek "leave me alone" she cried "stop it just stop it, leave me alone" _"this is my house Olivia, my house that you are trespassing in, and you are my daughter, you came into my house, why?" _"to face my demons and to stop my nightmares" Livie whispered, very slowly she opened her eyes and stared at him still standing a few feet away "you're not real" she whispered "you're dead you cant hurt me" he smirked at her _"physically no Olivia, but mentally I am sure i can be very painful"_

Livie stared at him "you're not real" she whispered "I know you are not real", he smiled at her _"once I was"_ he said _"now I am nothing more than a memory that you reduced me to_" as he said that a line of blood appeared across his neck and began to stain his shirt, Livie felt herself begin to shake as he grinned at her and touched the blood at his neck so that it stained his fingers, then he held them up to her before grabbing one of her hands and staining them in blood _"my blood is on your hands Olivia"_ he said _"don't you ever forget that_" Livie wiped her hands on her jeans trying frantically to get rid of the blood but it wouldn't rub off, she looked up at him "and you have the blood of many people on your hands" she said trying to keep the fear out of her voice "I saved the lives of many"

He looked at her _"you killed me_" he said _"to save those people you killed me_" Livie flinched at his words _"does that make you any better than me sweetheart" _he grinned delightedly _"you may look an awful lot like your mother but is there more of me inside you my sweet_" "no" Livie said desperately "no I am nothing like you, nothing at all" he smiled at her "_yet you came here, why? You say to get rid of me but are you sure it wasn't to embrace me_" Livie stared at him "I would never embrace you" she said stoutly "never"

He laughed at her "_come now sweetheart I am your father, you should embrace me embrace what you are, my daughter_" Livie stared at him breathing hard "no" she managed "I will never be like you, never, I am not your daughter" _"yes you are Olivia, I am your father" _he moved towards her and looked her straight in the eyes "_why do you fight me when you know it to be true, your mother even confirmed it did she not" _Livie lowered her head feeling tears dribble down her cheeks "I know it to be true" she whispered "but I don't want it to be true" _"why not my dear" _he asked moving towards her but she backed away "because you have done nothing for me, and you are a killer, you abandoned me and my mom before she had even given birth to me, why do you want me to accept that you are my father when you abandoned me, you abandoned your daughter and my mom leaving her to struggle alone"

He looked at her and his eyes narrowed _"I have done something for you my dear, I killed for you, has your mother ever done anything like that for you" _"yes" Livie said, "she gave herself up to a killer to save me" she saw his jaw tighten and he narrowed his eyes at her "_your mother and I were young when she got pregnant with you, I had barely lived my life, I didn't want a child holding me back, and I did not think your mother would keep you, I mean she was wild when she was 18, wild and free, I dint think she would have a baby hold her back either, which was why I was surprised when I learned that she had kept you" _ he moved over to the wall covered in pictures and studied one of Livie and her mom, Livie glanced at it too and saw that it was at her yard, her mom was sitting on the bonnet of the car watching her with a smile on her face as Livie rode over on Skye grinning.

_"I never thought she would give up so much, everything she loved to be a mother" _he murmured _"she surprised me when I watched her, she wasn't the Katherine Becket I had met at 18, she was a single mother Kate Beckett" _he turned to look at her _"what would she have become if you hadn't been in the picture" _he mused _"how great would she be right now if it hadnt have been for you I wonder, she certainly wouldn't be an NYPD cop who got stuck with a bored writer following her around like a little puppy, and she certainly wouldn't have married him, she could have been one of he best lawyers in the country, rich and powerful, but no it is because of you that she is who she is today"_

Livie stared at him "she became a cop because of what happened to her mother" she said "because her mother was murdered and she wanted to catch the killer, a killer which hired you to kill her" she suddenly realised, he smirked _"yes indeed" _he said grinning _"and she will not be safe if she continues to go after her mother's murderer, maybe you should suggest to her that she should let it go sweetheart" L_ivie stared at him "who are they" she asked "why did they kill my grandmother" he smiled _"sweetheart why would I tell you that" _he said

"who" Livie persisted but he shook his head before turning to face his wall of photos again, he looked at the ones of her "_hows the boyfriend" _he asked then and Livie flinched "why should I talk to you about him" she asked angrily "how do you even know about him" he smiled and walked towards her touching her forehead "_because I am inside your mind Olivia" _he said _"you should tell me because I am you father, I should be protective of you"_ "you are not my father" Livie said angrily "my father is Rick, Rick Castle is my father"

She saw anger flash in his eyes "_Rick Castle is not your father, I am" _he snapped, Livie flinched at the anger in his voice before she took a deep breath "he is my father" she said "my name is Olivia Johanna Beckett Castle" he glared at then he launched for her and pinned her against the wall in a way similar to how he had pinned her mother almost a year ago _"I should have made her get rid of you" _he hissed _"I should have done it myself, beaten her until she lost you or until she had the abortion, I never should have let you live, I never should have let her live"_

"NO" Livie screamed covering her ears but all she could hear were his words _"I should never have let you live, I should never have let her live" _she opened her eyes then and saw that he was holding the gun and she let out another terrified scream.

XO

Ziva was pacing backwards and forwards in front of the car, she was getting more and more anxious by the second, Tony sat on the bonnet of the car watching her, Tali was leaning against the car too tossing a knife at a stump then retrieving it and repeating the process trying to pass the time.

"how long" Ziva asked, Tony looked at her "less than a minute since you last asked Zee" he said gently, "it has been eight minutes" she sighed and groaned "Zee calm down, she is going to be ok, nothing can hurt her down there" Tony said comfortingly and she looked at him before leaning against the car "yes but I don't know if I did the right thing bringing her here, what if this makes her worse rather than better Tony, what do I do then" he wrapped one arm around her and they both looked at Tali who had moved a few feet away and was flicking her knife at the trees around her.

"Livie isn't like Tali" Ziva whispered "she isn't as strong as her, she is more normal", "I know" Tony said "but she is still strong Zee, not many other girls who have been through what she has have the strength to even get up in the mornings, but here she is, fighting to get better, she is amazing Zee mentally strong rather than physically strong" Ziva nodded slowly "how long now" she asked and Tony groaned "nine and a half, Zee please..."

He was cut off as a scream echoed through the woods startling birds out of trees, they all looked at each other in shock, then another scream ripped through the air and instantly Ziva was running towards the cabin, Tali launched after her but Tony leapt forward catching hold of her round the middle and dragging her back "whoa ninja you are not going in there" he said "dad that's my friend" Tali gasped struggling but he held on tight ignoring her struggles "Tali" he said firmly "your mom is going to look after her ok, the last thing we need is for you to start panicking down there" "I won't panic" Tali said still struggling "you don't know that" Tony said "you have never gone back to a place where you were held before have you"

Tali continued to struggle but then slowly she stopped and just hung in his arms breathing hard before she looked at him, Tony pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly as he looked towards the cabin wondering if Livie was ok...

X

Ziva rushed down the stairs into the basement panicking about what she would find at the bottom, she checked the room at the end before rushing into the room that they had found Kate and Livie, "Livie" she called as she rushed in but then she stopped staring around.

The room looked different to the last time she had been in it, for starters it was now bright with light but as she looked around she wished it wasn't when she spotted a wall at the other end of the room now flooded with light, the last time they had come in here they had been so focused on saving Livie and Kate they hadn't looked round and once they were safe no one wanted to come back here so they had just left it, they hadn't seen the wall covered in photos of the victims and the map linking all his kills plus more that she had not seen before. And the worst part of the wall were the hundreds of pictures of Kate and Livie, really personal ones, she could see Kate lying on the beach in the Hamptons on her honeymoon, even one of her at her wedding with Livie and Alexis in their bridesmaids dresses, the wall was disturbing but she couldn't focus on that right now, and she turned her attention to Livie who was crouched on the floor.

She was staring into space her eyes wide with terror whispering "no leave me alone, no stop it, stop it" Ziva looked around, the room was empty aside from her and Livie but Livie was terrified of something that was for certain.

X

Livie sank to the floor as he held the gun up _"recognise this sweetheart" _he asked cruelly, his eyes burned with anger and hatred "no" she whispered "leave me alone" he smirked _"you do recognise this don't you honey, you used this gun didn't you, you used it to kill me" _he hissed those last two words "no" she begged "stop it" _"but it is true my darling isn't it, you did kill me with this gun" _he thrust the gun in front of her "stop it" she cried.

"Livie"

Livie looked round and saw Ziva standing there looking at her worriedly, she saw her father in her mind turn to look at her "ah" he said _"Ziva David, mother of your little kick ass friend, ex Israeli Mossad agent, daughter of Mossad Director Eli David, well disowned daughter after she got pregnant with your friend"_ he looked at Livie grinning _"she fascinates me too"_ he said _"she is a killer too sweetheart why do you trust her but not me?"_ "Ziva" Livie sobbed "get out of here please go", she saw Ziva stare at her in confusion "Livie" she whispered "nothing in here can hurt you, you are ok, I promise" Livie heard her father laugh _"physically no_" he said _"but I am mentally painful aren't I ... Livie_" he smiled at her using her preferred name "leave me alone" Livie screamed and saw Ziva flinch back in surprise, she looked at him standing there feeling herself trembling and breathing hard, she clenched her fists in anger.

X

Ziva was startled when Livie screamed out "leave me alone" but she wasn't directing her words at her she was glaring at something and Ziva could see her trembling, suddenly she realised what Livie could see "Livie" she said gently "he isn't real tateleh, he isn't real, you understand, he is nothing but what you allow him to be, don't allow him to haunt you, don't feel any guilt, don't listen to a word he tells you honey, he isn't real, and there are three things that you should know when it comes to killing him, one – you did what you had to do, two – you saved many lives, and three – we are all so very proud of you for being so brave"

Livie was staring into space still but her head was cocked slightly to one side showing she was listening, her eyes focused on something and she glared at - what Ziva guessed was her to be seeing - her father "she is right" she whispered, "you are not real, I shouldn't allow you to scare me or haunt me, I don't have to feel any guilt" Ziva watched as her clenched fists shook but then they tightened and steadied and she rose, standing tall and straight.

X

He glared at Livie as she rose, but Livie felt no fear "you are not real" she said firmly "you can't hurt me, you can't hurt mom and you can't hurt anyone, and..." she paused "I don't know why I let you scare me, you are a coward after all, got all cocky and killed a lot of people, then when the feds got close to catching you, you panicked and cowardly took three children, and you gained the upper hand then so you got cocky again and look where that got you"

She took a step forward glaring at him "why should I feel guilt – I saved lives by taking your life, a little pain for many lives, a little pain I now realise I can live with because, living with that pain means I get to see my mom every day, to see her smile at me, or my dad, to hear her laugh and to feel her embrace, and if the price of all that is a little guilt..." she stared at him as he stood there eyes full of anger "so be it" she said firmly "and you can tell me that you are my father and maybe you are, maybe you are the man who fathered me, but that doesn't make you my daddy, to be a daddy you have to show love and compassion and to always be there for your daughter when she needs you, that is something you never did for me, that is what Rick has done for me every day since I met him, that is what makes Rick Castle my father"

Instantly he launched towards her and stood over her, _"you little bitch"_ he hissed but Livie didn't flinch, in fact she felt a smile slip onto her face "go away" she said firmly "I am no longer afraid of you"

He launched towards her but Livie closed her eyes, she heard a shriek of fury and then nothing, breathing heavily she opened her eyes and looked around, he was gone. It was just her and Ziva in the room, she looked at Ziva and then realised she felt different and she smiled again at Ziva who was watching her cautiously "Livie" she asked softly and Livie smiled "he's gone" she whispered and let out a small giggle. Then she fainted.

XO

Ziva caught the girl as she collapsed instantly she shouted for Tony and he came hurrying down, crashing into the room tumbling down next to her "what happened" he exclaimed "she fainted, she will be fine" Ziva said "help me get her outside" he nodded and carefully gathered the girl up into his arms and carried her out of the basement with Ziva's help up the stairs.

Tali was waiting by the car but when she saw her father emerge with her friend in his arms she ran forward her eyes wide with horror "oh my gosh Livie" she exclaimed "hush tateleh she is going to be fine" Ziva soothed "she just fainted that is all, look she is already waking up" indeed the girl was stirring in Tony's arms, her eyelids fluttering "fetch some water ninja" Tony said as he carefully lowered her to the ground and Tali ran back to the car to fetch some, Livie moaned and looked around "what happened" she mumbled "you fainted" Ziva explained "how do you feel" Livie looked up at her and gave a small smile as Tali came running back "I'm fine" she said and Ziva remembered what she had said earlier when talking about Skye _"when I am with her, I forget everything, I think that it is thanks to her that I can smile at the world and say 'I'm fine' even though I hardly ever mean it"_ "do you mean that" she asked and Livie smiled "yeah" she said "I really do" and Ziva smiled.

Tony held out the bottle of water "drink" he said firmly and helped her slowly sit up so that she could sip the water "feel dizzy" he asked and she shook her head "no I feel great" she said and then she looked at Tali "my dark passenger... he's gone, I can't feel him at all" she said and Tali smiled carefully hugging her best friend "that's great" she said "good for you Livie, your demons are gone" "Every last one of them" Livie said happily, Tony looked at Ziva and smiled at her and she smiled back "you ready to go home now Livie" he asked "please" Livie said "I cant wait" Ziva smiled "then lets go honey" she said "I am sure there are a lot of people worried about you" Livie smiled and Tali helped her to her feet and the two of them headed to the back of the car and slid in, Tony grinned at Ziva "I'll drive" he said and headed for the drivers seat "it would be faster if I drove" Ziva said sliding into the passenger seat "yeah but it is safer if I drive" Tony said winking at her making her scowl and the girls laugh.

XO

The drive to New York took a while and it was early afternoon by the time they were getting close with the huge skyscrapers beginning to tower over them Ziva was feeling much more relaxed, the girls had gone quiet an hour or so ago and when she looked over her shoulder she saw that they were in the exact same position they had been in the last time she had checked. Both of them had slumped sideways kicking their shoes off and curling up across the back seats, Livie had her legs across it with her feet hanging off, leaning against the window and Tali was resting her head on Livie's legs, both of them peaceful.

She looked at Tony who glanced at her and smiled "do you think you made the right choice now" he asked "to take Livie to the cabin" Ziva looked at the sleeping girl again "yes" she said "I think I did, do you" he smiled at her and nodded "yeah" he said "now she can live the life she deserves after everything she has been through" Ziva nodded and looked out the window at the approaching city

"hope Kate is ok" she said "hope she isn't mad at us for not calling" Tony said "she is scary when she is in a mood apparently, according to Rick".

There was a mumble from the back "don't worry I will tell her that I wouldn't let you call which is the truth" Ziva looked at Livie who was looking around blearily "when did I fall asleep" she mumbled confused, Ziva smiled "about an hour ago, not long after Tali" Livie looked over at her friend and smiled "still feeling good" Ziva asked and she nodded smiling "thanks for all your help guys I really appreciate it, I don't know what I would have done without your help" "no problem" Tony said "though promise me one thing" Livie looked at him questioningly "don't do it again, though if you have too, at least tell your parents" he said, Livie smiled "ok I promise" she said before looking out the window.

Tali woke not long after that and the two of them continued to chatter before Livie let out a small gasp "Tony" she said "can you pull over" Tony glanced at her in the rear view mirror before doing as she asked and pulling over, then he looked round "you ok kiddo" he asked, she nodded looking out the window "can you guys give me a second" she asked, Tony looked out the window "do you know someone here" he asked and Livie nodded "yeah" she said opening the door and sliding out, slowly she shut the door and turned round before moving slowly up the hill.

Tony looked at Tali questioningly but she shrugged, then they both looked at Ziva as she pulled out her phone "I think now is a good time" she said and Tony nodded as she dialled the number and lifted the phone to her ear, then she took a deep breath before she said "hi Kate... its Ziva..."

XOXO

Rick awoke early the next morning and instantly reached for his phone hoping for a call that would let them know Livie was ok, but the screen was blank, he looked over at Kate, she was curled up on her side, one hand gripping her phone, she was stirring in her sleep, mumbling Livie's name, he gently reached out and ran his hand through her hair before kissing her forehead, to his relief she quietened and mumbled Livie's name one last time before she sighed and rolled over falling still.

He quietly slipped out of the bed and into his office leaving her to sleep, he opened his laptop to check his emails finding the usual ones from his publishers reminding him that he owed them more chapters of the next Nikki Heat story, he ignored them for now and leaned back in his chair sighing, then he looked at the picture of his three girls, Kate, Alexis and Livie all grinning at the camera at the beach in the Hamptons, their last holiday before Alexis left for Colombia University, he missed her an awful lot but Livie had always been there to help fill the void that she had left, now she too was gone and he had no idea where she was and it scared him, he also had no idea why she had left, it wasn't like her to run away, and it was especially not like her to not tell them where she was going.

Just then he heard a small cry from the bedroom and he instantly leapt up rushing in to see Kate gasping in her sleep "no" she begged "please Adam don't hurt her" she gasped "no Livie no please, I'll do anything, anything just let her go" she whimpered and turned her head burying it into the pillow "please, Livie" she begged.

"hey hey Kate" Rick said bending down next to the bed and shaking her shoulder gently "hey Kate, it's ok shh, wake up" she jolted awake gasping and looking around wildly before she let out a small sob and moved towards him, he wrapped his arms around her holding her against his chest

whispering words of comfort to her "shh, it's ok, it's ok" he whispered kissing the top of her head "Livie" she whispered "we'll find her" Rick said firmly "I promise Kate, we will find her and she will be ok" she rested her head over his heart for a while staring into space with tears dribbling down her cheeks, Rick just sat there holding her tightly.

"why do you think she left" Kate mumbled after a while "I don't know" Rick whispered back "But I am sure it was for a good reason", she sighed and pulled away to look at him "you think so" she whispered, he kissed her gently "I know so" he said firmly and she gave him a weak smile before she rose and headed to the bathroom and he slipped out to the study again and picked up his phone pressing speed dial 3, "hey Livie" he said gently when his call went straight to voicemail ""it's me… listen honey, please call us, let us know where you are, we are all worried out of our minds, this isn't like you honey, why did you leave and not tell us, please … kiddo, call us"

He sighed and ended the call 'please Livie' he thought 'please call'.

He headed into the kitchen and began to make some breakfast, trying to keep his mind busy so as not to allow him to think about where Livie might be or what trouble she might be in 'no' he told himself when his thoughts did stray 'she isn't in trouble, she is a good girl, she doesn't get in trouble' but the little voice in his head whispered _'she doesn't run away either, but she has'. _He shivered and forced the thought out of his mind focusing on the pancakes he was making.

By the time Kate came out, her hair wet from the shower he had made more that enough to feed the two of them, she seemed to understand and she smiled weakly at him as she sat down at the table next to him, the meal was eerily quiet, both of them picking at their food until there was a knock at the door and Rick went to open it to find, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie outside, all three of them rushed in and headed over to the kitchen table "ok" Ryan said "I spent most of the night looking over traffic videos surrounding your area looking for Livie and I got a bit of an idea about where she went"

Kate looked at Esposito who smiled gently at her "we couldn't sleep" he said, "so I went to the precinct to try and find her and not long after Ryan showed up and we got the security footage", Rick went to make coffee quickly as Ryan opened up his laptop and then once Rick returned with a tray of steaming mugs he began to play it, Kate looked at the footage of her daughter feeling an ache in her chest at the sight of her, they watched as she stood there zipping up her coat looking around "she was obviously trying to figure out where to go" Ryan says, "because then…" sure enough Livie moved off down the road walking at a determined pace, "I managed to track her progress and at first I thought she was walking to school because she headed there but then she walked right past it" Ryan said, he looked at Kate who was leaning over looking confused "where did she go then" she asked "that's… where things get a little interesting" Ryan said clicking on the next clip.

It showed Livie running down a variety of roads, at first Kate thought she was being chased but then she saw that her daughter was just jogging and then she ducked into a park that made Kate gasp and they all looked at her "that…" she managed before taking a deep breath and continuing "that's the park where she was first kidnapped" Ryan nodded "now there are no lights in the park so the footage is really dark and I found her…" he showed them the grainy image of Livie standing in the park "but then…" Livie suddenly bolted forward out of sight of the camera "I couldn't get another angle on her" Ryan said "but I found her again when she emerged from the park 15 minutes later" he clicked on the next bit of footage showing Livie walking down the road before she ducked down an ally "unfortunately that ally has lots of smaller ally's leading off of it" Ryan said "I didn't manage to find her again but I am still looking"

Kate smiled "thanks Ryan, that is amazing" she said "I owe you like crazy" he grinned at her "no problem Kate, I just hope that it helps" she smiled and hugged him before looking at the footage that they had of her daughter in the park, it just showed her standing there before she ran forward out of sight "what were you doing kiddo" she whispered before moving away so that Ryan could continue his work.

It was their day off so none of them needed to worry about heading to work, none of them protested about working on their day off, they just worked diligently to try and find their missing friend, the worst part was when Alexis called asking where Livie was because she hadn't answered any of her calls, she was terrified when her dad quietly told her that Livie was missing and it took him a while to calm her down and persuade her to stay at the university, eventually she agreed after making him promise to give her regular updates and tell her the moment they found her.

By lunchtime they were all beginning to get worried, they hadn't heard anything from Livie since her cryptic little call last night, Kate leapt for her phone every time it rang getting hopeful but it was crushed every time along with everyone else's.

Kate sighed as she sat at the table waiting for something, anything.

Her phone rang then and she sighed no longer wanting to get excited "hello" she said tiredly _"hi Kate" _came a familiar voice "_it's Ziva" _Kate felt a small smile slip onto her face before it disappeared again "hi Ziva, listen it is lovely to hear from you but now really isn't a good time, can I call you back" _"um Kate, I know that you are looking for Livie and I think I can help with that"_ Kate frowned "what do you mean" she asked, she heard Ziva take a deep breath _"um I know where Livie is" _Kate leapt up "you know where she is" she gasped causing everyone to leap up after her staring at her "how" she asked _"listen it is a really long story and I think I should explain it to you face to face, come meet us"_ "ok" Kate said "is Livie ok" she asked "_yes"_ Ziva said and Kate could almost hear the smile on her face _"she is fine Kate, better than fine, I will explain when I see you_" "ok" Kate said and took the location, she widened her eyes as she recognised it "ok" she said "see you soon, thanks Ziva"

Then she looked at everyone waiting impatiently "well" Lanie demanded "Ziva has her" Kate said "I don't know how or why but she has her" "is she ok" Rick demanded and Kate nodded "apparently she is fine" she said "come on lets go" they all followed her "where is she" Ryan asked, Kate smiled "visiting family" she said softly.

XO

Ziva looked up as a car approached and Kate leapt out followed by Rick, she and her family got out and Tali ran forward "Hi Kate" she exclaimed and Kate smiled catching hold of her into a big hug "hey Tali how are you" she asked, Tali smiled as she hugged her "yeah I'm good she said smiling at her and Kate smiled back "glad to hear it" she said "you're looking good, that's for certain", Tony laughed "yeah seriously don't even argue with her now, she is a good verbal fighter as well as a physical fighter now"

Kate smiled and then looked at them, her eyes flicking over them before she looked at Ziva who looked slightly worried "what happened" she asked "where did you find her", Ziva bit her lip "she came to DC" she said.

"what" both Kate and Rick yelped "she went to DC" Kate exclaimed and Ziva nodded "I don't know how, all I know is that April spotted her walking along the road and picked her up, Brennan and Booth are out of town on a case and she is staying with Angela so she couldn't help her so she called Tali and Tali told her to take her to NCIS, she did and we took her home" she sighed "she told us she called you and we thought you knew she was in DC, it wasn't until this morning when I tried to ring you to tell you that she had a flashback nightmare last night and she stopped me that we found out you had no idea that she was in DC" she smiled weakly "so we brought her back"

Kate moved forward and hugged her "thank you" she said "for looking after her" Ziva looked at her again "that's not the whole story" she said "she was in DC for a reason..."

By the time she was finished Kate looked shocked and confused "she did all that" she whispered, Ziva nodded "I saw the last one" she said softly "it didn't look good but she was so strong" she looked at Kate doubtfully "I am sorry if we did wrong to take her to the cabin, but she was desperate" Kate smiled weakly "don't be sorry Ziva, by the sounds of it nothing would have stopped her, she would have probably gone straight back up their next weekend if you hadn't" Ziva and Tony smiled weakly

"I guess I should go talk to her" Kate said looking over the field "do you know someone here" Tony asked gently and Kate nodded "My mom" she whispered softly.

XO

Livie slowly walked over the grass, moving between the gravestones, walking a path that she hadn't walked in a really long time, she moved down the rows of grey stone before stopping at the one she was looking for, then she stopped and stood looking at it, reading the words engraved into it.

_Johanna Beckett _

_"Vincit omnia veritas" _

_February 4th1951 _

_January 9th 1999 _

She stared for a while before she knelt down in front of it and reached out to touch the smooth stone "hi grandma" she whispered before leaning back on her heels "it has been a while since either of us came up to visit and I am sorry about that but you would like the reason why we haven't" she smiled "I bet mom has come up and told you this but she got married at last, to Rick Castle, he is really awesome and he really loves mom and she really loves him, I see it in her eyes, they shine when she sees him" she smiled and breathed in the cool breeze that tugged at her long brown hair.

"he is perfect for her, he helps her stay strong and he is amazing to me too, he helps me get over everything, he bought me Skye, my favourite horse and he legally adopted me, so I am a Castle too now, but don't worry there is still a lot of Beckett in me mom says" she sighed.

"I think another reason why we haven't been up recently it that we just felt different, we both had a pretty close call with death and it really shook us, scared us both, I got kidnapped as you know and then mom got shot, I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose her, I mean she was shot in the heart, but she made it, thank god, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her" she slowly sat down in the grass and looked at the stone "then we went to DC and the sniper who shot her came back and he kidnapped me and my friends April and Tali and used us as leverage because our parents were getting to close, then I found out the truth"

She paused blinking back tears "I found out that the sniper was my father" she looked at the gravestone, "he was hired by the people who killed you to kill mom because she was still trying to find out who killed you, I didn't believe him but then he took mom, well she gave herself up to him to save me and my friends and she confirmed it"

"I didn't know how I felt at first, I could feel nothing but shock but then I felt denial and I wanted it to be a lie so bad but then mom came and confirmed it, though I think she wished it was a lie too, she was mad when she found out who he was" Livie blinked and looked away "I know I should be glad to find out who my father is because when I was little I always wanted to know, just to know who he was, I wouldn't have looked for him, I mean he abandoned me, why would I, but to just know would have been nice but I guessed mom didn't want to talk about it so I didn't push her. Now I wish I didn't know because knowing that your father is a serial killer is not a nice thing, knowing that his blood runs through your veins scared me, knowing that I could have it in me to kill someone and I did, and for a long time it haunted me"

A small smile crept onto her face as she spoke, and she didn't notice her mother moving through the gravestones towards her, she stopped a few feet away remaining unnoticed to listen as her daughter spoke.

"but it doesn't haunt me anymore, I stopped it, I didn't think I would be able to do it, to face all my demons but I did, and they are all gone, I did it, I even faced him, my father, my devil and I stood up to him, I got rid of him and he no longer scares me, he is dead and I have accepted that it was by my hand that he died but that is ok, for a little guilt because I took a life, I get to have my family.

My uncles Javi and Ryan, they are awesome, so cool to hang out with, I get to go shopping with Lanie and hang out with my boyfriend Alex, we go riding together on our horses, he is so sweet, I get to have awesome girly talks with Lexie, but she is away at the moment, I miss her but I know I will see her again, I get to hang out with Rick, and play laser tag, it is so much fun and he tells me things about his books that he doesn't tell anyone else, not even mom and I know that annoys her sometimes but it is our little thing"

Livie smiled "the best part of it is that I get to see my mom every day, she is my best friend and I don't know what I would do without her, I love her so much and I don't know what I would do if I lost her the way she lost you" she swallowed and ducked her head "I am happy to live with a little pain, and a little guilt if I get my family"

She sensed movement and out of the corner of her eye she saw her mom moving towards her and then she slowly knelt down next to her, reaching out to touch the stone before ducking her head too.

They sat in silence for a minute before Livie mumbled "are you mad at me", Kate slowly looked over at her and saw her watching her uncertainly, she let out a shaky sigh and reached out to her daughter and pulled her into her arms, she felt Livie wrap her arms around her middle as she hugged her daughter tightly kissing the top of her head, sighing in relief "no" she whispered "I am not mad, I am just glad you are ok", Livie slowly looked up at her and Kate touched her cheek gently brushing hair out of her eyes as Livie gave her a small smile "I am better than ok" she said softly and Kate looked at her questioningly "they're gone" Livie said smiling "My demons, my nightmares, they are gone, every last one of them, I can't feel them, it worked, I won't dream again, I know it and I hope you won't either"

Kate stared at her and saw the light in her eyes a light of freedom, she was no longer bound by her pains and fears, they were gone and as she saw the light once again in her daughter's eyes, Kate felt the weight of her pain and fear get lifted away and she let out a shaky sob before pulling Livie back into her arms hugging her tightly, Livie clung to her too and for a while they just sat there hugging each other before Livie looked at the tombstone "Vincit omnia veritas" she mumbled "Latin for "truth conquers all", she looked up at her mom "why did you write that" she asked, Kate smiled "because that is what my mom believed and after she died I knew that one day I would find out the truth, I would find out the truth about everything" Livie smiled "I think it is nice" she said "truth does conquer all", then she looked up at her "that and love" she said and Kate smiled "yes" she said "love does conquer all doesn't it"

They sat there looking at the tombstone for a bit longer before Livie slowly got to her feet "let's go home" she said "I am exhausted" Kate smiled and hauled herself to her feet too "can we come back soon" Livie asked and Kate nodded "very soon" she promised and with a grin Livie headed towards the gates, halfway there she broke into a run and ran straight into Rick's arms, he scooped her up and hugged her tightly as she hugged him back.

Kate smiled at the sight of them "I wish you could see how happy I am mom" she whispered looking at the grave "I never thought I would ever be this happy, but I am, completely and undeniable happy" she sighed "I will see you soon mom I promise" she whispered, she touched the stone one last time closing her eyes and holding a memory of her mother in her mind before she straightened and headed back to the car park, to her family where she felt safe and happy, where her demons could no longer hurt her.

When she arrived at the parking lot Rick was still hugging Livie tightly, the look of relief on his face was contagious and Kate felt the same feeling rush through her and she smiled at them. Eventually Rick released Livie and she turned and went to hug Tony and Ziva who both hugged her firmly back "thanks for your help" she mumbled "no problem" Tony said with a smile "any time, though preferably don't disappear again without letting someone know" Livie smiled and nodded hugging Tali "talk soon yeah" she said and Tali nodded "very soon" she promised "you might want to let April know how things turned out soon too though" she said, Livie nodded "will call her soon" she decided.

Kate smiled and moved over to hug Ziva "nice to see you again" she said "wish you could stay longer" Ziva smiled "yes we should all meet up soon and catch up, that would be nice" Kate nodded "thank you for helping her" she whispered "I can already see how happier and alive she is" Ziva smiled at her "no problem" she said before looking at her carefully "do you feel any different" she asked, Kate smiled "yeah" she said "I feel safe, and … free" Ziva nodded understandingly.

"well" Tony said reluctantly "we had better head off if we are to get back to DC before night, Gibbs still has AJ… hopefully" they all laughed and said their goodbyes before the DiNozzos climbed into their car and with Tali waving from the back seat they drove off heading back to DC.

Kate looked at Livie who was standing with her eyes closed smiling as the breeze tugged at her long unbound hair, blowing it back, then she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at them "can we go home now" she asked and Rick smiled and nodded, then the three of them headed back to their car and clambered in. The drive home was silent, mainly due to the fact that Livie fell asleep, obviously exhausted, Kate stared out the window, taking deep breaths finding it easier, she smiled, the worry about her daughter's pain was gone and somehow she knew that the nightmares were not coming back or they would be very scarce, they wouldn't attack without warning, they would never catch them off guard again.

When they arrived at the loft Livie was awake and looking around smiling, when they opened the front door she stepped in grinning before turning to face them "can we watch a movie" she asked and just like that things were back to normal, Kate smiled and nodded moving into the kitchen after Rick to order a pizza as Livie slotted the chosen movie into the DVD player and set it up. Once the pizza arrived Kate followed Rick over to the sofa and settled down next to him, Livie then clambered onto the sofa leaning against her, Kate wrapped her arms around her, leaning against Rick, she didn't watch the movie, she just thought.

Things were back to how they were two years ago before this whole mess began, before her daughter had been ripped away from her for the first time, neither of them were innocent to the true dangers of the world any more, but now they were ready, they wouldn't be unprepared, they would be able to take it, to fight it, 'no' she realised 'things aren't back to normal they are better'

She looked over at Rick who glanced at her before kissing her forehead gently, things were better for them, Livie might be the girl free of pain that she had been before this but now she had a full family, they both did, their family was complete, the pain would no longer haunt them and they were undeniably blissfully happy.

**Hope you enjoyed that, more will come and it will be sweeter now, more innocent and loving**

**Would love to know what you think so pretty please with a cherry on top review – love to all those who do **

**Thanks, mysticgirl xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi thanks for the reviews, they were all really appreciated, hope you like this one, keep the much loved reviews coming x**

Chapter 5

_Five months later_

Kate sat on the edge of the bathtub staring at the object in her hand, then she let out a long breath, first Jenny, then Lanie and now her, wow, unbelievable, Rick was going to have a field day, he would be over the moon, a small smile slid onto her face as she looked down, and what about her? Yes she was over the moon too, she couldn't believe it, it was everything she could have ever wished for.

She heard the front door open and close down stairs and then Rick was calling out "Kate, where are you" "coming" she called and pushed the little object into her pocket and hurried down the stairs to find her husband and her 14 nearly 15 year old daughter standing in the kitchen arguing about what film to watch "whoa guys chill" she said "there is more than one evening available ok, we can watch a different movie tomorrow ok" Livie sighed "yeah" she said, then she looked round "it is so quiet without Lexie" she said softly, Kate looked at Rick and gave him a small smile, it was quiet without Alexis, she had left for college a few weeks ago, she had gotten into Stanford in the end much to her delight, she had gone down and she called every other night and from what she said she was loving it, but they were all missing her terribly, Rick missed his little girl and had been very quiet the first few nights but was coping well mainly because he had Livie. Livie missed her big sister a lot and they talked for ages each time she called, Kate missed her stepdaughter too, she missed the calm redhead who would sit and talk with her for hours about boyfriend trouble whilst Rick and Livie played Laser tag together.

Ever since Rick had legally adopted Livie the two of them had gotten very close, he was the one who took her to her horse riding lessons paying for her to have more on her horse Skye and the one who got all protective over her when her boyfriend Alex came to pick her up, Kate loved how close they had gotten, how happy Livie was with her father. Their special mother daughter bond was still there of course, irreplaceable and unbreakable.

She suddenly realised that both Rick and Livie were looking at her oddly "you ok mom" Livie asked, "yeah" she said "I'm fine", Rick moved over and wrapped his arm around her waist "did you find out what is making you throw up" he asked concerned, she smiled at him "I have a theory" he gave her a look but she changed the subject "so what movie are we watching tonight" she asked, Livie rushed at the shelves "Harry Potter fest" she suggested "ooo I like" Rick said with a grin filling a bowel with popcorn and carrying it over to the living room as Kate lowered herself onto the couch and snuggled up next to Rick who hugged her tightly, once Livie had slotted the movie in she crawled up onto the sofa snuggling up against her mom who smiled and hugged her tightly.

As they watched the movie Kate glanced down at her daughter lying curled up against her smiling, she loved how happy they were in this family, she just hoped that they would be happy in this family for a very long time.

XO

Rick woke up to find the bed empty and to hear the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom, instantly concerned he leapt up and dashed over pushing the door to the bathroom open, inside he found Kate kneeling next to the toilet bent over her sides heaving. "Kate" he murmured and she turned to look at him before she turned back and threw up again, he crouched next to her pulling her hair out of the way whispering words of comfort to her "I thought you said you were better" he whispered when she had stopped throwing up and was leaning against him breathing heavily "I said I have a theory" she mumbled "and I am going to check it out today ok I promise" he nodded and kissed her forehead smiling at her, as she smiled at him.

"mom"

They both looked over to see Livie standing in the doorway her eyes concerned, Kate smiled at her "I am ok Livie I promise" Livie moved over and crouched next to her mom looking at her with wide brown eyes "you sure" she said, Kate reached out and touched her cheek "I'm sure" she said "I am going to get myself checked out today I promise" Livie nodded still looking worried, Rick gently pulled Kate to her feet "let's get some food back in you" he said catching hold of her as she stumbled "before you faint" she nodded and dazedly went back into the bedroom whilst Rick headed into the kitchen to start breakfast, Livie stayed next to her until she was sure she wasn't going to fall over "go get dressed Livie" Kate said with a smile "I am fine kiddo I promise" Livie still didn't look convinced but she headed up the stairs to get ready for school.

Kate dressed slowly and carefully before she picked up the jeans she had been wearing last night and reached into the pocket pulling out the little object, slowly she wrapped it in a tissue and placed it in her bag, but not before she stared at it checking that she hadn't imagined what she had seen last night, but no, she was right and she felt a smile spread across her face.

Breakfast was the usual clamour which ended in a rush as usual as Livie shot out of the door swinging her rucksack onto her back as she rushed to catch the bus calling out goodbye. Slowly Kate got to her feet and kissed her husband "I had better go too" she said "I want to check in on Lanie" Rick nodded "I will be in at lunch to surprise you" he said "so you had better be there" she grinned "will try to be" she promised and picked up her bag heading for the door. The boys were already at the precinct chatting away jovially to each other "morning Becks" Esposito said she smiled at him, although she had changed her surname personally to Castle, professionally she still preferred Beckett, people were less likely to recognise her as the wife of Richard Castle.

"hey boys" she said "Javi is Lanie in" he nodded "yep she told me to get you to come visit" he said "so do me a favour before the hormones drive her crazy" she grinned "be back in a few then" she said and headed down to the coroner's lab.

"hey Lanie" she said entering the lab, Lanie turned round to look at her "hey girl" she said standing to hug her "how are you" Kate asked "you're beginning to show too now" she said, Lanie grinned and rested her hand over her now slightly bulging stomach "I know I am so happy" Kate grinned.

Jenny had been the first to become pregnant, she was now 18 weeks pregnant and already had a rounded stomach, it had been a complete shock for them, Ryan had frozen when she had told him his mouth hanging open Jenny said but once he had gotten over the original shock he was overjoyed.

After Lanie and Javi had got married they had been eager for a baby and a week after Jenny had discovered her pregnancy, Lanie had discovered her own, she and Javi had been ecstatic, she was 15 weeks pregnant and Kate thought it was adorable how their babies would grow up together.

"hey Lanie can I ask you a favour" she asked, Lanie looked at her "sure girl" she said "what" Kate reached into her bag and pulled out the object and handed it to Lanie "um how reliable are these things" she asked. Lanie took the little stick and stared at it, then she turned it over and saw the result and her jaw dropped "oh my god Kate" she gasped, then she looked up at her friend who stood there biting her lip "you're pregnant" she squealed "might be" Kate said "I only took one of those and I know that they can be wrong so I don't want to get myself all excited only to find out it was a false positive, so I was wondering if you could help"

Lanie beamed at her "of course girl I can send this off to be analysed in the lab, I will put a rush on it and we should have the results by this afternoon" Kate grinned and hugged her friend "thanks Lanie" she said, her best friend looked at her "now I know you don't want to get all excited but tell me this" she held up the little stick "do you want this to be positive" she asked.

Kate looked at her, then at the stick, then slowly her hand went to her stomach and she traced her hand across it, a smile slipped onto her face "yeah" she said "I do" she looked at Lanie still smiling "I love Rick and I know that he wants another child, he has been hinting heavily and recently I have been thinking that another child might be nice, I mean I love Livie and maybe things will be easier this time round for me and for the baby" Lanie grinned "and he or she will be raised with our kids" she said enthusiastically making Kate grin before she looked at her watch "well thanks so much Lanie but I have to go, the murders won't solve themselves" "be nice if they did" Lanie said "but then we would be out of the job" Kate reminded her as she gave her friend a hug and headed out the door.

XO

When she arrived back in the bullpen the boys were discussing something about babies and she smiled again as she sat back down at her desk and slowly lowered her hand to her stomach, tentatively rubbing it, smiling at the thought of being a little baby in there, the thought was magical.

"Boys" she called out and they both looked at her "shall we work on the case" she asked, they both nodded and headed over to the board to tell her what they had dug up, "so our victim had ties to the triad and by the looks of it he was trying to cut those ties" Esposito said "his phone records show that he had regular calls from the leader of the triad and a man matching his description was seen many times at our vic's place, also he was withdrawing large amounts of money from his bank account, we think he was trying to flee" Kate nodded "any indication that the triad are behind his premature death"

Ryan grinned "tah dah" he proclaimed handing her a picture from the lobby of their victim's apartment building, showing a mean looking guy entering, and there was a suspicious looking bulge under his jacket "hmm that looks suspiciously like our murder weapon, good job guys, do we know who are suspect is" Esposito shook his head "we are running him through facial recognition now, but so far nothing" she nodded "that's great guys why don't we head back over to the crime scene to look for anything that might indicate who our murderer is" they nodded and grabbed their things and they headed down to their car.

XO

Livie grinned as she arrived at school "hey guys" she said as her two best friends appeared "hey" Megan greeted "how's you" Livie grinned as she hugged them "not bad thanks" she said "and you" Megan and Laura both grinned in reply as they arrived at their lockers.

As Livie opened her locker she thought about her mom and Rick. She loved how close they were now, how happy they were, it had been nearly 6 months since her last incident, where she had changed again, where she and two friends had been kidnapped and her mom had given herself up to try and protect them, where she had met the man that had fathered her, where she had killed him protecting her mom.

Her mom had been acting different recently though, she had become tired more quickly and slightly more snappy, and then a few days ago she had started throwing up, first thing every morning, yet she refused to take a sick day and rest, no she headed off to work as always, refusing to let a little sickness stop her from catching the bad guys. She seemed alright in herself apart from that but it wasn't like her to throw up.

Livie sighed and closed her locker and followed her two friends down the hall to their classroom, her mom was her mom, headstrong and determined, but there was nothing she could or would do to change that.

XO

Kate sighed as she straightened up and pushed herself away from the bed "anything" she called into the other room "nada" Esposito called and she sighed again heading into the living room to find the boys still searching, Ryan was in the kitchen going through all the cupboards and containers looking for something, Esposito was emptying the bookcase and checking all the books.

Kate looked at her watch, nearly lunch time "let's head back" she said "we aren't going to find anything here so we might as well ask the uniforms to have another thorough look around", they nodded and headed back out and down to their cars. Just as she was climbing into hers Kate heard her phone ding and she pulled it out to see that she had a text from Rick, smiling she clicked on it and read his little message;

"**I am heading to the precinct now, my beautiful wife had better b there for me 2 surprise" **

Kate couldn't help but grin at the message, she quickly typed out a short response before placing her phone back in her pocket and beginning to drive, as she drove her thoughts wondered back to her possible situation, what if she was pregnant, pregnant with Rick's child. A small smile slipped onto her face, wow how wonderful that would be, a baby with her husband, maybe a little boy to dote on, or another daughter for Rick to spoil to his heart's content, whatever it was she wouldn't mind, just the thought of having another child with Rick was magical, one that was truly theirs together. It had never bothered her that she was only Alexis' stepmother, she loved her as if she was biologically hers, and she knew that Rick loved Livie just the same, though now she was legally his, but another child that was both of theirs would be amazing.

But how would their daughters feel about it? She knew Livie had always wanted a younger sibling but that was when she was a lot younger, how would she feel about it now? And Alexis, well she had wanted a sibling and had gotten Livie, would she want a baby brother or sister when she was at College studying hard?

She turned the corner and headed back towards the precinct following Ryan and Esposito, what about work? She guessed that it would be desk work for her soon, no more chasing criminals, just lots of paperwork, and Rick, what would he do, he wouldn't be able to follow her around as much because one of them would have to care for their child, she knew he was just as against day care as she was so that was out of the option.

She shook her head, but to be a mommy again, to come home to the sound of a baby laughing, to play during bath time with a little toddler blowing bubbles, to read stories to a four year old and tuck them into bed at night, to watch Rick teaching a six year old to ride a bike and helping an 8 year old with homework, the possible future moments made the smile on her face widen.

'wait' she told herself firmly 'no point in getting yourself all excited only to be let down' but she could barely contain it she knew she wanted this to be real. She arrived back at the precinct and followed the boys up, checking her phone as she did so, she hadn't heard from Lanie yet, she felt her stomach clench, she was anxious about the test results, what if she had gotten herself all excited only to be let down?

As they exited the elevator at their floor, she Ryan and Esposito spotted Rick sitting in his usual seat next to her desk and he was holding a two large pizza boxes "hey beautiful" he said standing and moving over to kiss her, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him kissing him back "hi Castle, thanks Castle" Esposito said swiping one of the pizza boxes and slipping over to his desk where he and Ryan quickly began to devour it. Kate smiled through the kiss "hi" she breathed "something smells good"

He smiled at her and held out the other pizza box, leading her to her desk and sitting her down "so did I miss anything interesting" he asked, she smiled and shook her head "just us checking out our victim's apartment, how did all the writing go today" he pulled a face "not fast enough for Gina" she smiled reaching for a slice of pizza "so are you spending the afternoon here or writing furiously to try and please the dragon", he thought as he reached for his own "staying here" he said "I missed you a lot today" she rolled her eyes "you oh husband are getting a bit clingy" "you love it really" he said making her smile.

At that moment her phone rang and she saw that it was Lanie, her stomach briefly clenched before she slowly answered "hey Lanie" she said quietly "hey girl" Lanie said "um can you come down" she glanced at Rick who nodded to her and she smiled gratefully at him before standing "sure I'll be there in a few". She closed her phone and then stood up "be back in a few" she said softly, Rick looked at her "you ok Kate" he asked gently she nodded not looking at him though "I am fine, just need to talk to Lanie". As she headed down to her lab she saw both Ryan and Esposito look up at her frowning, they knew she had already been down, they were obviously confused about why she was desperate to head down again but she ignored them for now.

Lanie was sat at her desk when she arrived waiting for her, Kate moved over slowly and hugged her before sitting on the stool next to her, Lanie held out an envelope, "I didn't open it" she said "I thought you should be the one to do it" Kate looked up at her before reaching out and slowly taking the envelope, she stared at it before she slowly broke the seal opening it and pulling the little piece of paper out, she unfolded it and slowly read the results.

As she stared at them she let out a choking breath, Lanie was staring at her waiting impatiently for her to tell her the results, slowly Kate looked up at her and smiled "I'm going to be a mommy again" she whispered.

Lanie squealed and hugged her tightly "oh my gosh Kate that is amazing right, and our children they are going to be raised together and be best friends and oh my word I can't believe it this is incredible" Kate smiled hugging her best friend back "yeah it is" she said slightly dazed, Lanie pulled away to look at her "you are happy about this aren't you" Kate nodded "yeah" she said "over the moon, just a bit shocked that's all, I am sure it will sink in soon" Lanie grinned at her dazed friend "it had better sink in soon cus you have to tell your man"

Kate smiled at that thought, Rick would be happy, well she hoped he would be "I had better get back to him" she said "thanks so much Lanie, I will tell you how it goes" "you had better Kate" Lanie said hugging her again, she smiled "don't tell anyone though yet Lanie, according to this I am only 8 weeks, something could still go wrong, I don't want to get everyone disappointed" Lanie nodded "now go back to your man and eat something" she said "and from now on girl you be careful yes", Kate nodded "I promise" she said and slowly headed up the stairs back to the bullpen.

Rick looked at her carefully when she approached "hey you ok" he asked concerned, she smiled at him "yeah I am great" he smiled at her "I am glad" he said, smiling she took another slice of pizza and ate it chewing at it, she ate more than she usually would which did cause Rick to look at her interested "what" she said "I am hungry" "no I glad to see you eating more, I never think you eat enough" she rolled her eyes looking back over at the Ryan and Esposito who were still tucking into their pizza whilst searching through all the information they had on their victim. "found anything boys" she asked "nope" they both said together "how's Lanie" Esposito asked "fine" Kate said with a smile "she is great" Esposito smiled happily.

They worked hard until Montgomery came out and sent them home "come on lets go get Livie" Kate said standing up, Rick smiled and followed her down to her car "I'll drive" he said, slowly she nodded and moved round to the other side of the car and slid in and Rick headed off towards Livie's yard.

When they arrived they spotted Livie riding Skye with Alex and his horse Red, they were jumping over the show jumping course that had been set up, Kate watched her lean forward, bending over Skye's neck as she and her mare leapt over the fence landing smoothly and instantly heading towards the next fence. Once she had cleared the last one she slowed Skye to a trot and then a walk heading back to where Alex was watching, he said something that made her laugh before they turned their horses and headed out of the school giggling.

Rick let out a loud sigh "wow they grow up so fast" he said watching Livie with her boyfriend, Kate looked over at him "yeah they do" she said "but I wouldn't have it any other way" he smiled at her "me neither" he said, she ducked her head slightly peering out at him "would you do it again" she asked, he looked at her "yes" he said firmly "over" he leaned over to her and kissed her "and over again, but only with you" she smiled and kissed him back, at that moment there was a tap on the window and they both looked over to see Livie leaning on the car watching them with a pointed look on her face "done" she called,

Kate smiled and gave her a look before she nodded at her, Livie turned and waved to Alex who was still with Red, then Livie slid into the back seat, "hi" she said leaning forward to give her mom a kiss on the cheek, Kate smiled "hey good ride" Livie grinned "yep beat my personal best time" she said before looking at Rick with a grin "and my best height" he groaned "you are going to give me a heart attack one day" he said, she winked cheekily "shall we get a take out on the way back" Rick suggested, they both nodded eagerly "Chinese" Kate said "since we had pizza at lunch"

Rick nodded and started the engine turning the car round heading off down the track back into the city picking up a Chinese from a nearby store before heading up the stairs to their apartment. They ate their meal chatting happily until the phone rang and Livie who was the closest reached for it "hello" she answered, then her eyes brightened "hi Lexie" she said "how's it going" she looked at Rick who nodded to her and she grinned before she headed up the stairs and they heard the sound of her bedroom door close, Rick gave another sigh "yep they definitely grow up too fast".

Kate looked at him before she reached into her pocket and caught hold of the envelope in there and tugged it out, "come on" she said and she carefully tugged him over to the sofa" he looked at her "you ok" he asked, she nodded and sat down on the table in front of him "just got a late birthday present for you" she said, she carefully handed him the envelope and bit her lip as she watched him open it and tip it upside, she watched as the little stick fell out of it and he caught it in his hand, he frowned confused, then he turned it over and his eyes widened as he realised what it was, a positive pregnancy stick.

He stared in amazement, looking from her to the stick and back again staring. Eventually she said "say something Rick" he looked at her his mouth hanging open "you're…" and that was as far as he got, she rolled her eyes at him "you're pregnant" he eventually managed and she nodded.

He stared at her in shock and she stared at him suddenly anxious as to how he might react, then his face split into a huge grin and he leapt up grabbing hold of her whirling her round, she laughed as he kissed her and held her tightly "Kate" he breathed "that's amazing I can't believe it" she smiled "so you are happy" she checked "undeniably" he said kissing her again "I can't believe it we are having a baby together" she grinned "I know" she whispered, he pulled apart to looked at her "and how do you feel about this" he asked "are you happy about it" he looked concerned, she smiled at him "I am delighted" she said "I can't wait to be a mom again" he grinned and she felt him very gently place his hands over her flat stomach.

"I still don't believe it, a baby" he whispered.

"er mom"

They both whirled round to see Livie standing on the stairs with the phone in hand her eyes were wide and she looked very shocked, "Livie" Kate murmured suddenly uncertain, she had been so focused on telling Rick she hadn't given so much thought as to how to tell Livie and Alexis.

Livie stared at her in confusion "mom you're pregnant" she whispered, Kate bit her lip and then she slowly nodded "yes" she said "I found out today honey, Lanie helped me make sure it was positive". Livie stared at her before she slowly moved down the stairs towards them. Kate watched her trying to judge her reaction, what if she wasn't happy about this? What if she was upset, she had heard stories of children suffering from middle child syndrome if they had an older and younger sibling, what if Livie got that?

Livie stared at her and then a smile slid onto her face and she suddenly launched herself at Kate and Rick, Kate staggered backwards as she felt her daughter collide with her and Rick, then she realised that Livie was hugging her tightly "oh my gosh mom that is amazing, you are going to have a baby with Rick, sweet" she smiled in relief hugging her daughter back "I am glad you are happy about it honey" "why wouldn't I be" Livie asked looking at her grinning "I think it is awesome that I get another brother or sister, it will be so amazing" Kate smiled hugging her daughter tightly, she looked at Rick who was also hugging Livie tightly, he smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her again "who else knows" Rick asked "just Lanie" Kate said, "after I took the test I wanted to make sure it wasn't a false positive so I went and got Lanie to get the lab to double check that it wasn't" Livie looked up and grinned at her "aw you Lanie and Jenny are all going to be pregnant together and your babies will grow up together and be best friends" Kate smiled kissing Livie's forehead.

They slowly settled back down on the sofa three hugging, Kate curled up against Rick feeling his hand very gently stroking her stomach, he kissed her neck as she ran her fingers through Livie's hair, their daughter was still grinning "when are you going to tell Lexie" she asked, Kate looked at Rick "I think it is something we should do face to face rather than over the phone" she nodded "I agree" she said "it isn't something we should just tell her on the phone, I mean she is going to be a big sister" Rick smiled "as are you" he said tickling Livie in the side making her giggle "awesome" she said dreamily, then she rolled over and sat up "I am going to bed" she said "night" she said, she hugged both of them "it's awesome mom" she said making her mom smile "I am glad you think so honey" she murmured kissing Livie's head, her daughter grinned before she headed up the stairs.

Kate looked at Rick who hugged her tightly "you have made me so happy" he murmured, she smiled "and you make me happy too" she whispered, "so happy" he smiled before he slowly stood "let's go to bed" he said, as she stood though he scooped her up "Rick" she said "I am pregnant not an invalid" but she wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to carry her into the bedroom "ah well get used to it, I am going to be taking much great care of you now" she smiled resting her head against his shoulder affectionately as they entered and he carefully set her down on the floor allowing her to get changed for bed then she slowly crawled onto the bed and curled up next to him resting her head on his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair and when she looked up he was smiling happily "a baby" he murmured "shut up" she mumbled "saying it over and over again isn't going to speed up the pregnancy, we have a long time to go"

"yes" he murmured "then we will have a beautiful baby here" he smiled happily "boy or girl" Kate mumbled "I don't mind" he said "a boy might be cool, to teach to play soccer or football and to play more laser tag with" he sighed happily "or another baby girl to adore and spoil" she grinned "I can see both of those" she said "I don't mind either" he grinned at her hugging her tightly, playing with her hair, "now get some sleep" he murmured "you need to remain strong and healthy", she rolled her eyes before she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh feeling Rick enclosing her in his arm, holding her safe, his other hand on her stomach, slowly she drifted off to sleep wrapped in her husband's loving embrace.

**Hope you like it – not the end yet – want to write something happier for them after all the pain they have been through**

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review, would love to know what you think**

**Thanks mysticgirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming, I love hearing what you think. Enjoy this one**

Chapter 6

Over the next month Kate found her life changing dramatically, she grudgingly informed Gates of her pregnancy and was almost instantly put on desk duty which turned out to be a good thing when she went to visit Lanie, the moment she entered the morgue she was almost overwhelmed by the smell of chemicals and had to sprint to the nearest bathroom where she had promptly thrown up, after that Lanie came to visit her in the bullpen but she never went down.

She also come to hate desk duty, stuck doing nothing but paperwork, the boys at first tried to be nice to her but soon they couldn't help but tease her, Lanie stopped working too once she was unable to just supervise the autopsies as she had been doing, she spent a lot of time with Kate as they both progressed further into their pregnancies.

Apart from the desk duty Kate was unbelievably happy, Rick was overjoyed and exceptionally excited, already trying to get her to pick names and already designing the baby's room and from what she had gathered, he wasn't going to do anything half way, everything was very expensive and he refused to go halfway, this baby was definitely going to be spoiled.

Livie was delighted too, she couldn't wait to be a big sister, when she was younger she had nagged her mom to give her a little brother or sister though she had always wanted a little sister more, she had stopped nagging when she had gone to boarding school but now she was definitely getting one she was ecstatic.

They were going to tell Alexis that weekend when she came home from Colombia for a visit, it had been hard not to tell her on the phone but they had all agreed that they wanted to tell her face to face.

Kate looked at Rick from where she sat in the doctors chair waiting for her 12 week scan, he smiled at her and kissed her gently as they waited, the doctor came in and introduced himself before he asked Kate to raise her shirt, she did so slowly, and her hand slowly slipped into Rick's gripping it tightly, as they cold gel was squeezed onto her stomach, the doctor carefully began to trace a probe across her stomach, she and Rick both turned their heads to look at the screen and watched as a flickering image appeared, she felt Rick's grip on her hand tighten as he let out a small gasp of delight, she stared at the image in amazement, it was just as magical as the first time when she had first seen the sonogram of Livie, the tiny grainy image captured her heart in the exact same way and caught her breath in her throat. She stared at the tiny human on the screen; their baby "well everything seems to be healthy" the doctor said, he looked over at them "do you want to know the sex".

Kate looked at Rick who was still staring at the image an amazement, he looked at her then "I don't mind" he said "you choose" she looked back at the little image before she shook her head "no" she said softly "no let's have a surprise" she leaned against her husband still smiling at the image as they answered the questions the doctor asked before looking at the pictures he handed them, their little baby, so perfect.

She felt Rick squeeze her shoulder and she looked at him "lets go get Livie" he said "so we can go pick Alexis up from the station" she nodded and carefully stood up and after making another appointment she followed him to her car allowing him to climb into the drivers seat whilst she slid into the passenger seat. He drove to Livie's school where he parked up and looked at her smiling, Kate smiled back "hope Lexie is happy" she said softly "oh I am sure she will be" Rick said with a smile "she has always wanted a little brother or sister" Kate smiled "well she already has one" she pointed out just as the doors to the school opened and all the children came scrambling out and amongst them was Livie with her two friends Megan and Laura, she was chatting with them giggling happily until they had to part ways and they said their goodbyes before heading in different directions, Livie looked around and soon spotted their car and a smile spilt across her face as she ran forward and slid into the back "hi" she said excitedly "how did it go" Kate smiled and handed Livie the picture of the sonogram, Livie's smile widened "aw wow that is awesome" she said "so cute" Kate smiled affectionately at her daughter as Rick pulled away and joined the traffic heading away from the school.

"are we going to go get Lexie now" Livie asked eagerly, Rick nodded grinning "are you going to tell her about baby" Livie asked "yep" Rick said "um haven't really thought about how though" Livie laughed "how were you going to tell me" she asked her mom who smiled sheepishly "um hadn't really figured that out, was making it all up as I went along, didn't even have a proper plan as to how to tell Rick" Livie grinned "ah right ok, this could be interesting"

They arrived at the bus station and they all clambered out heading in to wait for the bus, Kate felt Rick wrap am arm around her and pull her close as they waited, she sat on the bench waiting, Livie was sitting next to her with her eyes travelling around bored until a voice over the intercom announced the arrival of the bus from South Carolina was arriving and they all leapt up as they saw it pull in and the doors open, Livie moved forward eagerly her eyes searching the people getting off of the bus until she spotted a flash of red hair "Lexie" she called excitedly and the older girl looked over and a grin spread across her face as she spotted her little sister "hi Livs" she exclaimed moving towards her and pulling her into her arms, the two of them hugged tightly before Alexis fetched her bag and moved over to where her dad and Kate were waiting

"hi dad" she said dropping the bag and leaping towards him "Hey pumpkin" Rick said pulling her into his arms hugging her tightly, Kate smiled as she watched father and daughter embrace before hugging Alexis as she moved towards her "hi Kate" Alexis mumbled "hey Lex, how was college" she asked "amazing" Alexis said with a smile grinning at them all, Rick smiled as he reached for her bag "come on lets get home, we have a lot to catch up on" he said "yeah" Livie said eagerly, she was excited at the prospect of Alexis finding out about them becoming big sisters.

When they arrived home they ordered a take out before heading into the living room and settling down, they talked for a while, Alexis telling them all eagerly about college and what she had been doing, and them telling her what she had missed at home, eventually they all lapsed into silence and Kate looked at Rick who glanced at her, she nodded and gave him a nudge.

"um Alexis there is something else we want to tell you about, it is pretty big" Rick said slowly, Alexis looked at him questioningly as Livie grinned, Rick reached into his wallet and pulled out the pictures of the sonogram, he squeezed Kate's hand gently "you tell her" he murmured gently, Kate smiled and looked at the teenager watching her questioningly, "Alexis" she began before she paused before resuming "your father and I would like to know how you would feel about becoming a big sister" she glanced at Livie "again" she added, Alexis smiled "why are you to going to try for another baby" "um no need to try" Kate said and Alexis' eyes widened "Alexis I'm pregnant" Kate said before biting her lip watching the teenager who stared at her, Rick gently lay the sonogram picture on the table in front of her and she looked down staring at the image before she looked up again, at Livie who was grinning before she looked back at her father and Kate who were waiting nervously for her response.

Alexis stared at them for a long while "huh" she managed her eyes wide as they moved from her dad, to Kate and then down to Kate's stomach and then back in that circuit "p pr pregnant" she managed to splutter in shock, slowly Kate and Rick nodded, Alexis stared at them her jaw slightly slack, her eyes wide, before a grin slowly split across her face "no frickin way" she gasped before she leapt up to hug them "oh my gosh that is awesome news, about time too" Kate smiled as she hugged her step daughter tightly before releasing her to Rick who was beaming "glad you are ok with it pumpkin" he said "of course I am" she said with a grin, then she turned to look at Livie "did you know" she asked, Livie nodded "I um kinda walked in on mom telling dad" she said with a grin, Alexis laughed "bet that was a big shock" she said "yep" Livie said with a grin.

Kate smiled at the two girls giggling as she leaned against Rick again, she felt his hand gently rest over her stomach as his other hand playing gently with her hair as Livie and Alexis grinned at them, now everyone knew and everything was perfect, her life was perfect.

XOXO

Everyone sat in the waiting room anxiously, Kate felt Rick's hand gently enclose hers and she looked over at him smiling, she looked over at Ryan who was sitting next to Jenny who was clutching their 3 week old son, Jacob Ryan. They had been like this whilst waiting for his birth, now they were waiting for the next birth, then there would only be her left, she had just over a two months left till her due date and she was eager to finish this pregnancy, it was the middle of summer and it was uncomfortable being pregnant in this heat and she wanted to become a mommy again, she was impatient, she had already fallen in love with Jake who was so sweet and very cute, almost a spitting image of his father. Ryan was over the moon and already very proud of his little son.

At that moment Esposito came out into the waiting room and they all leapt up, he had the same shocked and dazed look Ryan had worn when he had come out of the birthing room. He looked around at them all before a huge grin spread across his face "they are both fine" he said his eyes shining before looking at Ryan "though we are going to have our hands full with two little boys to chase after"

Kate smiled and moved over to hug him "congratulations Javi" she said "thanks Becks" he said "Lanie is asking for you by the way", Kate smiled and headed to the room he indicated and knocked on the door where she found Lanie sitting in the bed looking absolutely exhausted but so happy as she cradled her tiny new born son in her arms "hey girl" she said beckoning her forward "hey Lanie" Kate whispered moving over to hug her best friend "how you feeling" "urgh glad its over" Lanie said with a smile before looking down at her son, before she offered him to her best friend "Daniel Roy Esposito this is your favourite aunt Kate, Kate this is Danny".

Kate felt her smile widen as she sat on the edge of the bed and gently took the tiny baby into her arms "hi Danny" she whispered rocking the tiny baby from side to side "look at you, you are going to be a little charmer when you grow up aren't you", the little boy stirred in her arms and mumbled, his eyelids fluttered briefly before they closed again and he settled back to sleep, Kate smiled at her best friend "Lanie, he's beautiful" Lanie smiled fondly "glad you think so" she said "because he could be your future son in law"

Kate looked at her confused "Lanie, we don't know what we are having yet, our baby could be a boy too" "nah" Lanie said with a smile "I have this gut feeling that baby Castle will be another girl, it seems perfect to me, plus I want to see your man get truly outnumbered by the amount of girls around him" Kate laughed gently looking back down at the sleeping baby before she gently handed him back to his mother as the door opened and Javi came back in followed by everyone else including Rick and Livie who grinned and ran over to hug Lanie "there's my favourite Castle" she said making Rick and Kate raise their eyebrows at her and Livie laugh "sorry Kate, you know where you stand" Lanie said with a twinkle in her eye "oh I have always known that to most people I come second to Livie, she has a certain charm" Kate said winking at Livie who grinned back "and I wonder where she gets that from" Rick asked pulling her into his arms making her laugh.

She looked at everyone assembled, as Esposito carefully took his son into his arms and moved over to Ryan who had Jake, the two of them introduced their sons and Kate had a feeling that the bond between those two boys would be as strong, if not stronger than that between their fathers, she slowly lowered her hand to her stomach and rubbed it gently feeling the baby kick making her smile, she wrapped one arm around Livie as she moved over and rested her head on her shoulder, Kate smiled looking around at her family as they all met the newest edition, not long though till they would be here again to welcome another little baby into their family.

XOXO

Kate looked up from where she sat at the table as Rick moved towards her "hello beautiful" he murmured kissing her gently, she smiled "how are the other writers" she asked looking around the fancy writer's dinner they were attending "not as happy as I am now" he said smiling at her, she smiled at him "good answer" she said "you tired" he asked, she nodded "don't worry it is nearly over" he promised "then we can head home and get you to bed" she smiled at him before grinning "don't worry I think I can manage the rest of the evening" she said

A few more speeches were made before the toasts and then thankfully it was time to head home, they said goodbye to everyone and then they headed slowly outside to their car and Kate slid in with difficulty, once in she groaned and leaned against her husband "You didn't have to come you know" he murmured, she looked at him "and let you be the only writer without a date, I don't think so" he smiled "thank you" he said softly "you did look beautiful" she sighed "didn't feel that beautiful" she muttered, Rick looked at her "you were" he said "and I love you", she smiled "I love you too" she whispered.

They arrived at the loft and headed up in the elevator and Rick unlocked the door allowing his wife to head straight past him into the bedroom, he was glad they had moved it downstairs, she wouldn't have made it up the stairs tonight, he followed her and helped her slide out of the dress and she slipped into a baggy t-shirt and shorts before tumbling onto the bed, he too quickly changed before lying down next to her and allowing her to rest her head on his stomach, then his hand joined hers on her stomach, he drew little circles on top her belly making her smile "that was the last dinner" he said "especially for you until after" she nodded and rubbed her hand over her rounded belly "yes" she mumbled "not long now till baby Castle joins us" he grinned and kissed her gently as she sighed and turned her head on his stomach "I'm tired now ok" she mumbled, he nodded "sleep my beautiful wife" she sighed and seconds later she was fast asleep.

Rick smiled at her lying there asleep, he kissed her once more before rubbing her belly, round and large, holding their 8 month developed baby, just one more month until she would be ready to birth their child, he looked at her lovingly "how did I get so lucky" he murmured smiling at her peaceful expression before lying his head back and closing his eyes, he was incredibly lucky.

XOXO

Kate was sitting in the baby room looking around with a smile on her face, not long now she was 8 and a half months pregnant and eager to get the baby out, it was uncomfortable now, especially in this heat. She heard her phone ring and then looked over at it on the other side of the room, slowly she hauled herself to her feet and that was when she felt it and she staggered with a gasp, she stumbled as she felt pain in her abdomen and she fell to the floor, then she felt her waters break and she gasped again 'no' she thought wildly 'you are not due for another two weeks', but no, it was time.

Her phone was still ringing and she stretched out grabbing hold of it opening it desperately.

"hi mom" Livie chirped "Livie" she gasped

"mom" Livie said alarmed "what's wrong", Kate squeezed her eyes shut in pain "Livie my waters just broke", there was silence on the other end before she leapt into action "ok um mom call Lanie and Esposito, they will get you to the hospital ok" "what about Rick" Kate mumbled clutching her belly and letting out a groan "don't worry about dad, I'll worry about him, you hang tight, I am going to tell him ok, call Esposito ok, he told you to do that if you need anything" "ok" Kate whispered "thanks honey"

"no problem" Livie said gently "and mom, don't worry, everything is going to be ok, I will get dad and he will leave his writers thing and be there and I am heading back from DC now, well as soon as I have got hold of him ok" Kate heard her shout out for Alexis; the two of them had gone to visit their friends in DC for a few days, Alexis had driven them up "ok" she whispered "see you soon" Livie said "stay calm" and with that she hung up.

Hands trembling Kate managed to dial Esposito's number and he picked up after two rings "hey Becks what's up" "Javi" she managed "can you come get me" instantly he was concerned "you ok Kate" he asked "Javi my water broke, I need you to get me to the hospital"

"right" he said "I am on my way ok, don't move I will be with you as soon as I can I promise" "thanks" she whispered as she heard him calling out to Lanie before he obviously ran out the door. She closed her phone and slowly managed to heave herself up using a chair and to her feet. Slowly clutching her belly she managed to move down the hall and one step at a time down the stairs before she sat down on the bottom step gasping in pain.

Esposito came almost crashing into the apartment and rushed straight over to her "hey Becks" he said, slowly she looked at him "hey Javi" she mumbled, he smiled at her "you ready to be a mom again", she gave him a weak smile before she nodded "definitely" she whispered and he grinned before he carefully helped her to her feet and supported her down to his car and helped her in before he drove off heading as fast as he could to the hospital "this kid chose a good time didn't they" he said "the one weekend Rick is away, have you told him yet" Kate nodded breathing hard "Livie called and I told her what had happened and she said she would get him, she told me the only thing I had to do was remain calm" "kid is sensible" Esposito said, he glanced at her "don't worry we will all make sure Rick is there for the birth" she smiled weakly "thanks Espo" she mumbled, he winked at her as the hospital came into view "oh Lanie said she would bring Danny down later to meet his girlfriend" Kate raised her eyebrows at him "her words not mine" he said "she is adamant your kid is going to be a girl"

Kate smiled "yeah if they are a girl what makes you think she will go for Danny instead of Jake" Esposito laughed "ah cus Danny is going to be way cuter" Kate bit back a small laugh "we'll see" she said as he pulled up by the door and she slid out before turning to look at him "thanks Espo" she said, he smiled "you going to be ok" he asked, she bit her lip "you want me to stay till Rick gets here" he asked, slowly she nodded "ok" he said "you go in, I will park" she nodded gratefully and carefully walked inside as he pulled away to find a parking space.

XO

Rick smiled at the excited fan in front of him reaching for her book as she excitedly told him her name and how much she adored his books, he signed it, thanked her for coming and reached for the next one just as Paula appeared "Rick your daughter is on the phone, she won't take no for an answer even though I told her you were busy, all she says it you had better pick up or she will have to get in the queue to skin you alive" he winced "I take it that is Livie rather than Alexis" she nodded and offered him the phone, smiling he took it "hey kiddo what's up" "dad I thought you were going to keep your phone on during this thing" Livie said sounding a bit pissed.

He frowned and reached into his pocket pulling out his phone "I have got it... ah it ran out of battery" "wonderful timing" Livie said "I have been trying to contact you for ages now" "are you ok honey" he asked "I am but you are not if you don't get out of there now" she said "why" he asked "it's time" she said, he froze "what" he stammered.

"mom went into labour an hour ago, she was on the phone to me, I told her I would get hold of you, I didn't realise that was going to be so hard" Livie said "Kate went into labour" he stammered "but she isn't due for another two weeks" "um well baby decided they wanted to come early" Livie said "you gotta get there dad, mom won't want you to miss this any more than you want to miss this, we are heading back now too", he leapt to his feet "right uh ok, on my way, hospital... baby" he mumbled dazed, he heard her laugh "go" she said "see ya later dad" "see you" he managed before closing the phone and looking at everyone looking at him expectantly "um really sorry to cause you to wait for nothing but my wife just went into labour and I really don't want to miss this moment" and without looking at a rather annoyed Paula he shot out of the books to cries of 'good luck' from his fans.

His driver was waiting and he leapt in "get me to the hospital as fast as possible" he ordered "big tip if it is within twenty minutes" he was quite a way away, as the car pulled away he reached into his pocket before remembering his phone was dead "hey can I borrow your phone" he asked and took the proffered device, dialling a well known number.

His wife answered sounding exhausted and slightly scared "Beckett" "hey" he said gently, she let out a relieved sigh "Rick hi, Livie got through to you", he smiled "yeah she did" he said "my phone rang out of battery, she braved the dragon lady to get through to me, she was kinda pissed at me" he heard her laugh gently "sounds like Livie" she mumbled "are you coming", he smiled "of course I wouldn't miss this for the world you know that Kate" "yeah I know" she mumbled before she let out a groan, "well you had better hurry up, our child is impatient" "er right yeah I promise you I am coming Kate, hold on for as long as you can ok" "ok" she whispered before hanging up, Rick sat back with a sigh, then he felt a smile slip onto his face, it was

time.

XO

Kate groaned as she felt another contraction, longer and closer to the last one than the others, she groaned in pain and looked over at Esposito sitting next to her "thanks for staying" she mumbled "no problem" he said "don't want you to have to go through this alone" she smiled and thought of the last time she had been in labour with Livie, there had been no man in her life then, it had been just her, but her mom had been there to help her that time, she looked over at the ring lying on the table, her mom was with her again, she knew that, and slowly she smiled until another contraction began "urgh god where is he" she growled.

"I'm here, I'm here" Rick said skidding into the room much to her relief, instantly he moved towards her kissing her forehead "hey beautiful" he said gently "hey" she mumbled "you're late", he smiled at her "traffic was horrendous, but if you don't mind me saying, you are in here early so not my fault" she threw him a dirty look and Esposito laughed "dude don't wind her up when she is in pain getting ready to push a small human through an even smaller hole" "fair point" Rick said and he turned to Esposito "thanks for helping her man, anything you want is yours" Esposito grinned "if it is a boy Javier is a good name" they both laughed and Kate hugged him quickly before he slipped out as the nurse appeared "not long now Kate" she said "you are almost dilated 8cm so another hour or so and you should be ready"

Kate nodded and leaned against Rick as he sat next to her wrapping his arms around her as the nurse left, she smiled at him and saw the excitement in his eyes 'not long now' she thought excitedly.

XO

The pain increased making her gasp, Rick held her tightly soothing her and allowing her to grip his hand tightly to relieve the pain, when the doctors came in, she knew it was time and she readied herself mentally. "ready Kate" the doctor asked and she nodded "ok then when I say you need to push as hard as you can ok" she nodded again. The doctor carefully got into position and looked at her "ok Kate push".

Rick gripped her hand tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut and pushed, a small whimper slipped from between her clenched jaws as she strained before letting out a groan and leaning heavily against him "good job Kate" he said "you are doing so well, not much longer I promise" she looked up at him and gave a weak smile before turning back to the doctor as he said "right I need you to push again Kate ok" she nodded and gripped Rick's hand again before she pushed as hard as she could.

XO

Esposito was sitting in the waiting room when he heard a cry of "Javi", looking up he saw Alexis and Livie sprinting towards him "hey girls" he said pulling them both into a hug "are you ok, you got here fast" they both nodded "how's mom" Livie demanded, he gave her a smile "eager to get the baby out" he said, then he smiled as he looked over their shoulder and they turned to see Lanie, Ryan and Jenny all walking towards them and Lanie and Jenny were holding their sleeping infants, "hey" he said to them "brought them to meet their new friend" both women nodded and Esposito smiled at them all.

That was when Alexis cried out "dad" and they turned in time to see Livie and Alexis sprinting towards Rick who had appeared looking very dazed, he caught his two girls up into his arms and hugged them tightly before Livie pulled away "is mom alright" she asked desperately, he smiled at her pulling her back into his arms "she's fine" he said and there was pure delight in his eyes "they both are" everyone grinned and then followed him down the hall before stopping allowing Rick to lead his eldest children in to meet his youngest child.

XOXO

Kate yelled in pain which turned into a cry, she turned her head sideways and rested it against her husband's chest, he hugged her "you are doing amazing Kate" he whispered "come on not much longer" breathing hard she turned back and flung herself forward letting out a small snarl which turned into a whimper of pain as she strained, pushing as hard as she could, Rick was shouting encouragements and then just like that, it was over and a tiny wail split through the air, she let out a relieved laugh as she fell back into Rick's arms hugging him tightly as he hugged her, looking up she saw tears of delight trickling down his cheeks, he looked down at her and then kissed her passionately until the doctor came over holding a small baby wrapped in a blanket.

He nodded "well done Kate" he said "You did very well" he smiled at them waiting eagerly, then he moved forward and lay the little baby in Kate's arms "she is very beautiful" he said, Kate smiled down at the tiny baby girl in her arms "hey" she whispered stroking her cheek, she heard Rick laugh "told you she was going to be a girl" he murmured and she smiled "look at you" she whispered as their daughter wriggled in her arms looking around, "well she has your concentration span" she commented and Rick laughed "your gorgeous looks" he said kissing Kate's forehead, she smiled and then offered him their daughter.

Very carefully he took the tiny baby cradling her, she looked up at him interested "hello cutie" he said softly "I'm your daddy" he saw Kate smile as she watched them happily "so we still need a name for you munchkin" he said, he grinned at his exhausted wife who smiled as he very gently lay their daughter back in her arms smiling as she smiled down at the baby girl in her arms, she was pretty adorable, so tiny, smaller than Livie had been, she had rosy cheeks and wide blue eyes and a small fuzz of light brown hair on the top of her head, she stared up at her mother, her breath coming in short sharp shocked gasps as she gazed at them, Kate smiled, she couldn't believe it, she was a mommy again with a beautiful baby daughter.

"what do you think we should name her" she asked tiredly still gazing at the baby in her arms "hmm" he murmured reaching out to stroke her cheek gently, they pondered for a while, they had given some thought to the name but hadn't decided and now, the names they had originally liked, just didn't seem right for their daughter.

Eventually though they decided, the name suited her, she looked up at her husband and smiled "do you want to go see who is out there" she asked "so we can introduce them all" he nodded and kissed her gently before he slipped out of the room giving Kate a few minutes alone with her new daughter, she leaned back against the pillows and looked at her baby studying her carefully, her daughter looked at her intently too as though studying her before she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Just then the door opened again and Rick stepped back in followed by Livie and Alexis "hey girls" Kate said softly releasing her baby with one hand to catch hold of Livie as she came forward to hug her tightly before stepping aside to allow Alexis to hug her "you ok" Alexis asked as she embraced her, Kate smiled back at them "never better" she said with a smile before looking down at the baby in her arms again. Both girls followed her gaze and she saw their smiles widen, carefully she transferred the sleeping baby into Alexis' arms who gently rocked her youngest sibling "hey you" she whispered gently "I'm your biggest sister Lexie" she grinned at Kate who grinned back "and that is your youngest sister" she said, Livie and Alexis looked at her beaming "aw I have two little sisters" Alexis said grinning at Livie who peered over her shoulder at the baby smiling before she moved over to hug her mom again.

"thanks for finally giving me a little sister mom" she whispered making her mother's smile widen as she hugged her daughter "glad you are happy honey" she whispered back "don't forget that you will always be my little girl" Kate murmured, Livie looked at her "happy to be" she said softly before she pulled away to see her sister again and carefully Alexis handed her over, Livie grinned down art her sister in her arms and grinned at her mom who felt Rick slide his arms around her hugging her tightly as she watched the two of them cooing over their little sister.

Just then there was a tap on the door and Kate looked up to see Ryan, Jenny, Esposito and Lanie all standing there "hey guys" she said with a smile "come on in", Lanie handed her child who was in her arms over to Esposito before rushing forward to hug her "how are you" she demanded, Kate smiled as she hugged her before pulling away "exhausted" she said with a smile "but very happy" Lanie smiled before looking at Livie still holding her sister "and" she said "what do we have" Kate laughed "you were right Lanie, she is a girl", Lanie beamed and looked over her shoulder at her husband "told you" she fired at him and he rolled his eyes as he slipped into the room and moved over to Livie and the baby.

"hey cutie" he said with a smile "I'm your favourite Uncle Javi and this is your future boyfriend Danny" everyone smiled as Ryan stepped forward "hang on what about Uncle Ryan and the other possible boyfriend Jake" he asked, Esposito grinned "well I am sure if she is anything like Kate she will have them both drooling after her" Kate gave him a dirty look and he winked at her.

Livie moved over to her mom and handed her little sister back to her, Kate smiled at her daughters before looking down as her youngest began to whimper, she shushed her gently, bouncing her until her whimpers faded and she settled again.

"so" Lanie asked "does she have a name or is she going to remain 'cutie'" everyone smiled before Kate said softly without taking her eyes off of her daughter "no we have a name" slowly she dragged her eyes away from her sleeping child to look at her husband "do you want to tell them" she mumbled softly and he grinned before reaching down to touch the top of the baby's tiny head "everyone" he said looking around "this is Kaylee Nicole Castle"

Everyone smiled "aw that is soo cute" Lanie gushed peering over Kate's shoulder at the sleeping newborn, Kate grinned happily at everyone around before returning her gaze to her baby, as everyone moved over to congratulate Rick who was beaming like the Cheshire Cat she gently kissed her daughter's forehead.

"welcome to the family Kaylee" she whispered.

**Hope you liked it, please let me know, I was thinking about having twins but everyone does twins, I wanted them to be able to relax with their new baby not get all exhausted running round after two, I want their lives to get better because they are happier.**

**Hope you agree, please review**

**Thanks mysticgirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long, I had family visiting from Ireland over the weekend so I didn't have that much time to write but got it done and I hope you like it so without further ado – please enjoy **

Chapter 7

Rick groaned as he heard a wail ring through the apartment and he slowly rolled over to see Kate mumbling in her sleep, her eyelids fluttering as she heard the baby crying "I got her" he said softly pushing his wife back down onto the bed gently, too tired to protest she did as she was told and fell asleep again.

Slowly he swung himself out of the bed and moved over to the crib at the end of the bed "shh sweetheart" he murmured "it's ok daddy has you" he carefully lifted the crying infant up into his arms holding her gently shushing her as he slipped out of the bedroom into the living room closing the door to make sure Kate got her sleep, he moved over to the kitchen and began to warm up a bottle of milk hugging the

hungry baby close to him, she rested her head on his shoulder whimpering exhaustedly until the milk was ready and Rick had sat himself down and carefully offered her the bottle.

She took it instantly, drinking as fast as she could "careful kiddo" he murmured "slow down it isn't going anywhere", she stared at him with big blue eyes still drinking furiously, he smiled at her, studying her.

She was now 6 weeks old and it wouldn't be long before she moved into her own room upstairs, she was growing faster than Rick had thought it possible and was already twice the size she had been when she was born, she had smiled for the first time yesterday, a beautiful smile of pure happiness and innocence that had sent everyone into a excited frenzy snapping photos left right and centre but Kaylee was used to that, she was used to having the camera pointed at her and it hadn't taken her long to figure out that people liked it when she smiled and cooed over her, especially when she smiled at the camera. She was very cute, with big blue eyes and dark brown hair, soft creamy skin and a little button nose, she was perfect, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her.

"staring at her again Rick, careful you might scare her" Rick looked over and smiled at Kate as she moved out of their room "hey" he greeted "you should go back to bed Kate, you look exhausted" she smiled "well I am getting up in half an hour anyway, no point going back to sleep", she came and sat next to him as Kaylee finished her bottle, she looked over and spotted her mommy and a smile spread across her face, smiling Rick held her out to Kate who smiled back at her daughter taking her in her arms "hey you" she whispered "you really have got the hang of that smiling thing haven't you", she sat Kaylee on her knee and began to rub her back until she let out a gentle burp, then she looked at her mommy confused and Kate smiled at her before hugging her tightly kissing the top of her head.

"you ready to go back to work" Rick asked and she looked at him "part of me is" she said "I want to go back because I have been off for so long and I miss it but I don't want to because I know I will miss Kaylee" , he smiled at her before pulling her into his arms "don't worry" he said "she will still be here when you get back I promise" she gave him a look "she had better be" she said with a smile before she stood "come on then baby girl, let's go get you dressed and wake your big sister up" she placed Kaylee on her hip and headed up the stairs.

At the top she walked past Kaylees room and opened the next door "Livie" she called "time to wake up", there was a moan from inside "don't wanna get up" her daughter mumbled "up" Kate persisted moving in and pulling the covers off Livie who moaned as she felt the cold air "mom" she complained "come on lazy bones up you get" Kate said with a smile and grumbling Livie rolled over opening her eyes, she smiled "hi Kaylee you wake mommy and daddy up early" she asked, Kaylee tugged at her mother's hair looking at her sister curiously "yeah she did" Kate said with a smile "maybe when she moves into her room in a few days she will wake you and we can get some sleep" Livie groaned making her mom laugh "come on up" she said "if you want a lift to school we have to leave early, I have to get to the precinct remember" Livie nodded and hauled herself out of bed heading to her wardrobe.

Kate moved back down the room into Kaylee's and set her on the little rug in the middle of the room before heading over to the chest of drawers and pulling out a pair of tiny leggings and a little top, she carefully dressed her little daughter before standing up and looking around "this is where you will sleep soon sweetheart" she whispered "hope you like it, daddy spent a lot of money on it for you", Kaylee just tugged her hair again and Kate smiled before heading down the stairs to find Livie and Rick deep in conversation over breakfast, Livie was just finishing and she smiled holding out her arms and Kate handed Kaylee to her before preparing her own breakfast whilst running through a checklist with Rick who patiently listened even though she was sure he knew it all already.

When Livie headed up the stairs to finish getting ready Kate took her tiny daughter again hugging her tightly until it was time to go, she regretfully handed her over to Rick who smiled "don't worry we'll be fine" he said "promise, wont we Kaylee" their tiny baby looked at her mother solemnly her head resting on her daddy's shoulder, Kate smiled as Livie came down the stairs with her school bag "I have no doubt" she said with a smile kissing her husband and then her daughter before she turned and caught up her things slipping out of the apartment ushering her eldest daughter out with her, heading off to work.

Rick looked at the baby in his arms who was staring at the door confused about where her mommy had disappeared to, "don't worry munchkin" he said "mommy will be back later" she slowly looked up at him and smiled, he grinned back at her "what shall we do now then" he asked cheekily.

XO

Kate walked into the precinct smiling and responding to greetings as she made her way back into the bullpen where she found Ryan and Esposito sitting at their desks waiting for her "hey mommy Castle is back" Esposito said cheekily and she scowled at him before smiling "hi boys" she said "miss me" they both grinned as she walked over and sat down at her desk, smiling when she saw that everything was how she had left it.

The boys came over "happy to be back" Ryan asked and she nodded "yes it does feel good to be back but I miss Kaylee like crazy already" "understandable" Esposito said "Lanie was the same when she came back" Kate smiled "so what case do we have" she asked, and the boys instantly leapt up to tell her all about their latest murder, a young women named Emma Jacobs found strangled in her apartment, "we found prints, and we are waiting for the results to come back" Kate nodded studying the pictures "it was someone she knew" she said slowly "look at the door frame, no sign of forced entry, she let him in, that or he was lying in wait for her" she looked at them "did forensics notice any marks on the lock" she asked "as in was the lock picked" Ryan shook his head "forensics didn't mention any" he said, she nodded

"how about a quick trip over" Esposito suggested "ease you back into the field" she smiled and nodded "sounds perfect" she said pulling her badge and gun out of her bag strapping them on heading down to the cars, as she slid in she smiled turning the key in the ignition and following the boys out of the parking lot, it felt good to be back.

XO

A few hours later they were arriving back to the precinct having hunted the apartment and found marks on the lock indicating that their victim hadn't know her attacker he had broken in and lain in wait for her, they had then received word of a mysterious man hanging round the apartment and after getting a description they had gone to the victims brother and asked if he knew anyone matching that description. As they entered the precinct one of the guards called out that a visitor had arrived for them not to long ago, they all looked at one another as they entered the elevator and they all shrugged not knowing who it was.

When the doors opened though it didn't take them long to find out who it was, their bullpen was crowded with people and sitting in the middle of the crowd was Rick looking very smug and pleased, Kate looked at her team members and rolled her eyes before heading in, then she saw what was causing the crowds and a smile slipped onto her face when she saw her daughter sitting on Rick's lap smiling at everyone cooing at her, Kate slipped through all the people and smiled at Rick as he spotted her "hey" he said "where have you been" she stepped forward "crime scene" she said, Kaylee spotted her then and a huge smile split onto her face and she held up her arms "hi baby girl" Kate said in a gentle voice moving forward to lift her up into her arms, she felt the smile widen as she placed her daughter on her hip, feeling her reassuring weight "looks like you have everyone wrapped round your little fingers huh" she squealed and grabbed a fistful of her shirt, Kate smiled and kissed her forehead looking at Rick who smiled "thought it might be hard for you on your first day away from her so I thought I would bring her in and say hi to everyone" Kate smiled "thanks" she said gratefully hugging her little baby, it felt like forever since she had last hugged her and she knew that was silly but babies grew up fast and she didn't want to miss lots of Kaylee growing up, she had missed parts of Livie's infancy because she had been at college trying to secure a future for them both.

Rick smiled at her before looking up "hey guys" he greeted "how's it going" "hey Castle" Ryan said as he and Esposito came over "yeah not bad, miss us yet" Rick smiled "not really because I have that little cutie to keep me busy" "hey little Kaylee my, haven't you gotten big little one" Esposito said, as he reached over and smiling Kate relinquished her hold on her daughter allowing him to take her, Kaylee smiled, she knew her uncles Javi and Ryan and was happy to see them.

Esposito took the little baby raising her high in the air before bringing her back down against his chest, Kaylee smiled and let out a little chirp grabbing a fistful of his shirt making him chuckle at her, he handed her back to Kate who carried her over to her desk and sat down with her in her chair sitting her on her lap, instantly Kaylee reached out and began to press buttons on her keyboard, Kate smiled and rolled her eyes at the little baby girl as the Ryan and Esposito filled Rick in with their case and as usual he offered wild crazy theories that made them all roll their eyes even Kaylee gave an almost condescending 'huh' making them all laugh "yep definitely a lot of you in there Kate" Ryan said and Kate smiled affectionately at her daughter who looked up at her smiling happily.

At that moment the elevator dinged and Lanie and Jenny appeared each holding their son, they grinned as they spotted Kaylee and Rick "hey Kaylee" Lanie gushed "hi to you too Lanie" Rick said looking affronted but his eyes gleamed cheekily, Lanie rolled her eyes at him as she allowed Javi to take their son who shrieked in delight as his daddy tossed him high in the air "where have you two been then" Kate asked looking at the shopping bags hanging from the buggies that they pushed "shopping" Jenny said with a grin "uh oh" Ryan said looking up from where he was holding Jake "I think my retirement age just went up considerably" everyone laughed. Both men bent and set their sons side by side on the floor next to their desks, Danny looked at Jake in interest before holding out the toy he was holding, Jake took it looked at it and smiled happily before holding

it out again to Danny who took it, and everyone laughed again as the cycle repeated, the two of them exchanging the toy giggling as they did so.

Kate looked at Kaylee who was listening to the laughter, then she slowly stood up and moved round to the two little boys kneeling down opposite them and supporting Kaylee. Both boys looked at Kaylee in interest, they had seen her before of course, whilst they had all been on maternity leave Lanie and Jenny had brought their sons over regularly but Kaylee was two months younger than Danny and nearly three months younger than Jake so she had spent a lot of time sleeping, now she was beginning to be a bit more interesting to the two little boys who gazed at her as she eyed them curiously "aw look" Esposito said "she has them smitten already" Kate rolled her eyes as everyone else chuckled, Lanie came over and scooped Kaylee up "yes" she cooed "you are going to have our little boys falling over themselves to get to you aren't you" Kaylee giggled happily.

"so how is the day-care search going" Kate asked Lanie and Jenny, they both shrugged "still trying to find a good one" Lanie said "though we need to hurry I am due to come back full time soon" "me too" Jenny said "but I don't want to leave him at day care yet", Kate nodded knowing exactly how they were feeling, Rick surprised everyone then by saying "I'll have them", they all looked at him "what he asked "I work from home, I can take care of them, and Livie is breaking up for half term soon, I am sure she would love to help and Alexis will be coming home to see her little sister, I am sure between the three of us we can watch them all, just until they are slightly older and you find a suitable day care" "um what about when Livie is with Skye and Alex and Alexis is catching up with friends" Kate asked "can you handle three of them all crying at the same time", he grinned "willing to give it a go, and its not like we don't have the room is it, and Kaylee has an entire toyshop of toys to keep them entertained, all we need is a couple of cots really for when they have a nap" "when will you find time to write" Ryan asked "ah when they are sleeping" he said looking at them all "ah I managed to write half a dozen best sellers when Alexis was tiny, think I can write a few more, you all have to work, I work from home, I think it is a simple solution"

Everyone looked at each other before looking at Kate who looked at her husband "are you sure you can manage three of them" she asked he smiled at her "why don't we give the half term a go with Livie to help me and I can see how it goes" Kate looked at her friends who all looked at each other and then at their kids sitting on the floor playing with toys "well I think it is at least worth a try" Esposito said, "yeah Alexis turned out good" Ryan said teasingly and Rick rolled his eyes at him "well if you are sure that would be awesome" Esposito said "thanks man" Rick grinned happily, "well" he said standing and taking Kaylee from Lanie "I think someone needs her nap" right on cue Kaylee yawned and her eyes began to droop, Kate smiled and moved over to kiss her husband and daughter as Lanie and Jenny picked up their sons so they could go home and set their children to sleep "I'll see you later" she whispered to Rick who nodded "don't stay out too late" he said, she grinned "I wont" she said tickling Kaylee's stomach before watching Rick head out followed by Lanie and Jenny, then she turned back to Ryan and Esposito who grinned at her "back to the case" Esposito suggested, she grinned back at them and nodded heading to her desk to see if anything new had come through from forensics.

XO

When she arrived home and opened the front door she heard giggling and when she stepped in she found Livie lying the sofa with her legs up, Kaylee was leaning against her legs giggling at Livie who

was using her hands to entertain her little sister who was grabbing at her hands clutching at her fingers giggling the entire time "hey mom" Livie called when she spotted her "hey you" Kate said "thought you would be riding" Livie smiled "the farrier was making his rounds and Skye was getting new shoes so couldn't ride her for long otherwise she would miss her slot" "ah" Kate said moving over "where's you dad" she asked "writing" Livie said "I volunteered to look after Kaylee" Kate smiled and moved over to the kitchen to prepare some food for Kaylee pulling out some milk, slowly and carefully warming it to the right temperature.

Once the milk was ready she poured it into a bottle and carried it over to Livie sat up and turned Kaylee so that she could see Kate and her little sister squealed happily at her mother clapping her tiny little hands together, Kate smiled and took the little baby "hello my sweetheart" she said "would you like some dinner" Kaylee chirped in response making Kate smile "you got much homework" she asked Livie as she sat down resting Kaylee against her chest and offering her the bottle which she took to instantly, Livie pulled a face "usual load of essays" she said "I swear they don't want us to ever relax" Kate smiled "do you want to get started on that whilst I feed Kaylee and start dinner" she asked and Livie nodded heading up the stairs as Kate looked back down at the baby in her arms drinking furiously, making mumbled of pleasure as her hunger was sated making Kate laugh gently.

"hey how was work" she looked up when she saw Rick coming out of the study and smiled at him "not bad thanks, think we have a suspect, we are going to check him out tomorrow" he nodded "sounds good" he said "did you get much writing done" Kate asked and he smiled "yeah got a bit done whilst she was sleeping, I have to say I get more done looking after the baby than I did when I was following you around" she gave him a look "hey don't blame me" she said "your choice" he grinned and moved into the kitchen to start preparing food as Kate continued to feed Kaylee who lay in her arms, her head around listening to the sounds as her daddy moved around the kitchen as she drank the milk, once the bottle was empty and Kate had burped her she carried the bottle into the kitchen and set it next to the sink, feeling Kaylee snuggle her head into the crook of her neck her breath warm on her shoulder "I'll give her a bath before putting her down to sleep" she said and Rick nodded as he continued to make dinner.

Kate headed up the stairs passing Livie's room where her daughter sat at her desk her textbooks and notes spread across the table, carefully writing out an essay with her headphones in, she smiled as she carried on into the bathroom where she began to run a warm bath, once there was a shallow bath ready and she had tested the water to make sure it wasn't to hot she carefully undressed her daughter and lowered her into the bath, leaning over to keep hold of her little daughter supporting her carefully, Kaylee instantly splashed out, kicking her legs soaking her mommy "thanks Kaylee" Kate said with a smile, Kaylee looked up at her with bright blue inquisitive eyes before she giggled and splashed again.

Whilst her daughter was happily splashing Kate carefully washed her, gently using her hand to rub the warm water over the baby's soft skin before she carefully lifted her up "that nice" she asked in a gentle voice "you like baths don't you baby", she wrapped Kaylee in a towel drying her as she carried her across the hall into her room, lying her on the changing table so that she could put a nappy on her followed by a clean baby grow, she smiled at the little baby lying on the table and tickled her feet making her giggle loudly, "come on then you" she said "lets get you to bed", she descended the

stairs to find Livie and Rick both cooking food, Rick cutting up some peppers as Livie stirred some sauce chattering away to each other as they worked.

"hey" Rick said spotting her coming down the stairs "I was just running my idea past Livie about me doing some daddy day care for Danny and Jake" Livie smiled at her "I think it could be interesting" she said "define interesting" Kate said moving into the kitchen and Livie laughed "well it could go well" she said "and I would love to help dad next week, I would love to see more of Danny and Jake" Kate moved into the kitchen with Kaylee slowly drifting off to sleep on her shoulder, she bounced her gently as she did so "and what about when you are seeing Skye or your friends or Alex" Livie shrugged "I am sure dad can cope for a few hours alone and Lexie is coming back isn't she, I think it will be fun" Kate rolled her eyes "well it's your funeral if something happens to them" she said teasingly "cus everyone has access to guns" Rick grinned.

"well time for someone to go to bed I think" Kate said looking at the baby on her shoulder "I'll be back in a few" she said "cool dinner should be ready by then" said Rick "what do you think co chef" Livie grinned and raised the spoon to her head in mock salute "me thinks you are right captain chef" she said with a grin "good work first mate" Rick said grinning at the little game they were playing "oh god it really is hard to tell who is the other adult in this relationship" Kate said rolling her eyes, both husband and daughter grinned cheekily at her "Kaylee you are going to have so much fun next week" Kate said as she moved towards their bedroom "hopefully by then you will be in your own room hey honey" she added as she closed the door and shut the curtains, she carried Kaylee around their room a few times humming gently to her until she felt the baby's grip on her shirt lessen, then she slowly lowered her down into the crib lying her on her back and covering her with the blanket, she picked up Kaylee's favourite toy; a little toy dog Alexis and Livie had bought for her and placed it next to her baby watching as her tiny hand tightened around the dog's tail.

She leaned on the edge of the crib watching her daughter sleep for a couple more minutes before she quietly exited the bedroom closing the door softly behind her, then she paused smiling to herself before she looked over at Rick and Livie standing in the kitchen grinning at each other as they finished serving up the food, how perfect life was for her now, the pain was gone and she had a beautiful new daughter with the man she loved whilst her own daughter had pretty much fully recovered and was growing stronger and more beautiful every day, she felt now that maybe all the bad was gone, and finally she could live in peace and serenity with her family.

**Hope you liked it I don't know how much more I am going to write, I do fancy writing a bit more for it, a bit or happy writing for a change**

**Please let me know what you think – reviews make me happy and write more :P**

**Thanks - mysticgirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi – sorry it has taken so long, college is drowning me in coursework :P hope you like this**

Chapter 8

Kate stood looking at Livie and Rick who were standing in front of her smiling at her "are you two absolutely sure about this" she asked, Livie sighed "mom that is like the a thousandth time you have asked that and the answer hasn't changed, yeah it will be fine" Kate sighed "I guess" she said looking down at Kaylee who was lying on her back under a small arch which had a variety of toys hanging from it and she was batting at them happily with her hands "come on mom, Lexie is heading home now for half term so there will be three of us, I am sure we will be fine ok" Livie said smiling at her, Kaylee let out a small mumble then and Livie instantly moved over and picked her up "tell mommy that we will be fine Kaylee" she said, Kaylee looked at her solemnly before she squealed and a grin spread across her face as she clapped.

"see" Livie said "Kaylee is excited at the prospect of the Castle day care centre", Kate smiled "keep it to three kids" she said "don't go making it public yet" both Livie and Rick laughed, Livie moved over and handed Kaylee to her mom so that she could say goodbye, Kate looked into the curious blue eyes that stared at her with interest, she kissed her daughter's forehead before hugging her other daughter "you're in charge" she murmured quietly "hey I heard that" Rick said with a grin and she winked at him teasingly.

There was a knock at the door then and Kate turned and opened it to find Lanie and Jenny both standing there holding their sons and a large bag "um you do know they are only here for the day right" Rick said staring at the bags "it is full of clothes and things to leave here saves bringing lots of stuff" Lanie said dumping the bag and handing Danny to Livie who grinned "hey Danny boy look at you little buddy" Danny grinned and patted her cheek making her laugh as her dad caught hold of Jake who kicked happily.

"we started him on solid foods a couple of days ago" jenny said "he seems ok with them and there are plenty of pots in the bag, he has also started rolling over onto his stomach but he gets stuck so you have to watch him" Rick nodded grinning, he looked very excited at the prospect of spending the whole day looking after three kids. Jenny and Lanie carefully explained their son's routines to Rick and he and Livie listened carefully, until it was time to go, then slowly they said goodbye to their sons and backed out of the apartment, Kate turned to face her husband and daughter grinning at her as Kaylee patted her shoulder, she looked down at the baby who looked at her with her bright blue inquisitive eyes, Kate smiled and kissed her forehead "have fun today my little one" Kaylee smiled happily and Livie set Danny on the rug and moved over to catch hold of her little sister, Kate smiled and gave Livie a quick kiss "good luck today honey" she said and Livie grinned "thanks" she said "now go catch the bad guys"

Kate smiled and shrugged into her coat before picking up her bag "please let there still be some apartment standing when I get home" she said, Rick laughed "go" he said moving forward to kiss her "I promise that I wont destroy the apartment" she rolled her eyes before reaching for the door and opening it, still smiling she slipped out of the apartment, closing the door softly behind her.

Rick instantly turned to Livie who was grinning at him too "what shall we do first" he asked and she giggled happily and carried Kaylee over to the rug with her dad right behind.

XO

A few hours later Livie was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Danny on her lap, Jake was leaning against her legs pressing buttons on a loud toy that played loud music, her dad was sitting opposite her with Kaylee on his lap, who had wide eyes as she listened to the music from the toy, "well going well so far" she said, he grinned at her and looked at his watch "well time for food for these three little terrors" "ha this might be fun" Livie said as he moved over to the kitchen and picked up one of the pots of baby food to read the instructions, from his arms Kaylee reached for it interestedly trying to grab the pot "not yet kiddo" he said "you gotta wait till you are a little bit older before you can eat this stuff" Kaylee huffed and he smile "ah there is a lot of you mother in you isn't there" he said and from the rug Livie smiled.

At that moment they heard a key in the lock and they all looked over to see Alexis open the door and slip in, she closed the door before turning and smiling "hey" she said seeing Livie with the two boys "Kate and dad got busy by the looks of it" Livie laughed "hi Lexie" she said excitedly and Alexis grinned as she moved over to hug her sister "hey Livs, wow Danny, Jake look at you two, haven't you gotten big hey" both babies eyed her curiously, Alexis smiled before turning to her dad "hey dad" she said "hey pumpkin" he said pulling her into a hug "perfect timing, these three need feeding" she smiled at him and then looked at Kaylee and her eyes widened "oh my gosh… Kaylee you have grown so much little one"

She reached out and Rick relinquished his hold on her allowing Alexis to take her, Alexis stared at her little sister in amazement "wow I cant believe how big you are" she breathed "join the club" Rick said "I swear she grows every minute". Kaylee stared at Alexis, she hadn't seen her in a few weeks now but she obviously vaguely remembered her because a small smile slid onto her face, Alexis beamed "aw she smiles now, so cute" Rick smiled as he warmed up the milk for Danny and Kaylee and began to warm up Jake's baby food "so how was it going before I arrived" Alexis asked "not bad" Livie said "well we are all still alive so I count that as good" Alexis laughed and looked at Kaylee again "wow" she said again "keep saying it" Rick said with a smile "I see her every day and I cant believe how much she has grown", he moved over holding two bottles of milk and handed one to Livie and one to Alexis before bending to pick Jake up and he carried him over to the highchair.

Alexis smiled as she hugged Kaylee and offered her the bottle happily as Livie sat next to her on the sofa to feed Danny, both babies instantly began to drink, Livie looked at Alexis who was still staring at Kaylee in awe, the baby girl looked at her interested too, curious of her. Alexis looked at Livie "bet you love being a big sister huh" she said, Livie smiled and nodded "I always wanted a little sister so I am really happy I got one" she looked down at Danny and grinned "though now I feel really lucky because it feels like I got two little brothers as well" Rick chuckled from where he was feeding Jake "still time for us to make more" he said "ew" Alexis and Livie both said together making him laugh.

They chattered away as they fed the three children before setting them all to bed, they set Kaylee in her own room for her nap and then took Jake and Danny to the last spare room. After Kaylee had been born Martha had moved out saying she wanted to give them all more room but Rick said she wasn't too keen on the idea of being woken up by a crying baby, though that didn't stop her coming round regularly to visit Kaylee and showering her in gifts. After she had moved out and they had learned that Danny and Jake would be coming over they had changed her room into a playroom with two cribs in it for the boys to sleep in, it was a very cute little room with toys piled high all around, Livie carefully lowered Danny into the crib covering him with the blanket before backing away as Rick set Jake down and headed towards the door switching the baby monitor on as they left turning out the light and closing the door quietly behind them. They met Alexis in the hall clutching the baby monitor from Kaylee's room and with a grin at each other they headed down the stairs.

"so how is college going" Rick asked, Alexis smiled "I still really enjoy it" she said "in fact I love it" Livie grinned "what you don't miss us" she teased, Alexis smiled at her "oh I miss you all an awful lot, but that doesn't mean I don't love the independence and the being able to look after myself" Rick smiled affectionately at her "met anymore cute guys" Livie asked "whoa don't need to hear about this" Rick said leaping up "I'll get us some lunch", Livie giggled and looked at Alexis who sighed happily "good to be home" she said with a smile "good to have you home" Livie said and they both grinned happily at each other.

XO

Kate was sat at her desk writing a report when she heard a ding signalling she had an email, she opened up her email to find that it was from Livie, frowning she opened it to find a video attached and she clicked on it and smiled then "hey boys" she said "get over here". Ryan and Esposito leapt up and moved over smiling when they saw the video on her screen.

Rick was lying on his back lifting Jake up and down allowing him to fly through the air and Jake was obviously loving it because he was giggling madly, then the camera turned to see Danny and Kaylee lying side by side under the toy arch both of them grinning as they reached for the toys, then the camera turned to show Livie who was grinning as she held it at arms length "hey guys" she said "thought I would send you all proof that we are all fine and as you can see dad is having a whale of a time looking after them all, they are all being good and ate well and had a nice long nap, now they have all just woken up again ready to play some more right guys"

The camera turned back to the babies and now Jake was lying on the other side of Kaylee and all three of them were staring curiously at the camera before Danny let out a small squeal and clapped his fists together as Jake laughed, Kaylee smiled too before sticking her fist into her mouth making Livie giggle before she said "ok well have a good day, catch those bad guys, oh and don't worry mom, dad hasn't destroyed the apartment yet" the camera flicked round the apartment briefly "well the kitchen is a bit of a mess but oh well" she giggled again "love you mom, see you later" and with that the little video ended.

Kate smiled and looked at Ryan and Esposito who were smiling too "ah looks like they are doing ok" he said "yeah" she said. Just then all three of their phones buzzed and they pulled them out to see that they had received a picture from Rick and they all clicked on it to find a picture of the three children lying side by side all grinning at the camera and sitting next to them were Livie and Alexis both smiling too, the message below the picture read _'the next generation of crime solvers' _they all laughed loudly and Kate smiled affectionately at the picture of all their children before setting it as her background on her phone and looking back up at Ryan and Esposito who were smiling at her "you sure found yourself a great guy there Kate" Esposito said "you are very lucky, and so is he" Kate smiled looking back down at the picture "I know" she said "I am very lucky"

She was, after all she had a two beautiful daughters, an amazing stepdaughter and a kind sweet and loving husband who doted on all three of their daughters, she was definitely, incredibly lucky.

XO

Hours later she stood with a small sigh and stretched "shall we go see how much of a state my apartment is in" she asked and Ryan and Esposito grinned and gathered their things up heading down to their cars and Kate headed home with the two detectives behind her, she was glad that Rick and Livie had been happy to look after the three kids and judging from the video it had gone well today.

She didn't know how long this would last, Rick looking after the children, she already missed having him follow her and the kids would eventually need to socialise with other children their own age at pre school, and they had all agreed that if he struggled to find time to write then they would have to find an alternative option.

She parked in the garage before heading up to find her team members parking their cars on the street and they all headed up to her apartment together, she glanced at them both before she slid the key into the lock and slowly opened the door to be welcomed by the sound of exuberant laughing, "hello" she called stepping in and closing the door behind Ryan and Esposito, instantly Livie appeared in the doorway to the study holding Jake "hi mom" she chimed "hey guys" she said "hey Livs how'd it go today" Ryan asked "good" she said "really good, especially after help arrived"

They all turned to see Alexis descending the stairs with Kaylee in her arms grinning "hi Kate" she said excitedly and Kate smiled "hey Lex" she said moving over to pull the teenager into a tight hug, when they pulled apart she smiled "so Kaylee recognise you" she asked, Alexis grinned "think so" she said "I just cant believe how much she has grown" there was a laugh and she looked over to see Rick coming out of the study "yeah so we have been hearing all day" he said as he allowed Esposito to take Danny from him "just changed his diaper" he said "number 2" "too much information dad" Livie said rolling her eyes and moving over to Ryan to hand him Jake as Kate gently took Kaylee from Alexis "hey darling" she whispered "look at you, got two sisters to dote on you now hey" Kaylee smiled round her fist which she was sucking happily. Kate smiled and turned back to her team mates who were greeting their sons "so how did it go" Esposito asked "great" Rick said happily "seriously it was fine, I enjoyed myself, it was useful today having Alexis and Livie but I will get used to it and I am more than happy to continue having them both, as long as you are"

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and then down at their sons "well we are fine with it" Ryan said and they both turned to Kate who blinked "what you looking at me for" she asked "I don't get the choice I have to leave my daughter here" Livie giggled as Rick pouted at her "you think this is a good idea" Esposito asked.

Kate looked at her family and then at the three kids and then around the apartment that Rick had spent hours baby proofing with Livie, crawling around checking there was no way that the kids could hurt themselves, she looked back at her husband and smiled "yeah" she said "I do think it is a good idea" everyone beamed "in that case Lanie and Jenny shall see you tomorrow to drop them off" Esposito said "sounds good, see you tomorrow little buddies" Rick said waving to Danny and Jake as he handed Ryan and Esposito their car seats and opened the door allowing the two fathers to take their sons home. Once the door was shut he turned "now all four of my beautiful ladies are home" he said moving over to kiss Kate who smiled and allowed him to kiss her back before she turned to Alexis.

"so" she said with a smile "fill me in on college life" Alexis laughed and followed her over to Kaylee's highchair and began to talk excitedly about her college life as Kate strapped Kaylee into her highchair and placed a couple of toys in front of her, Kaylee blew a loud raspberry before she reached for the toys happily.

Kate smiled as she moved around the kitchen with her family, all of them preparing their food together before sitting down at the table with Kaylee still playing happily with her toys, this was the life she had always wanted and she smiled as she watched Livie talking excitedly to Alexis who was giggling happily, she looked over to find Rick watching her and she smiled at him as he smiled back before reaching out to pick up the toy that Kaylee had just sent skittering across the table and hand it back to her, life was wonderful, she thought.

XOXO

The week passed quickly and Rick became very adept at caring for the three children, Livie went back to school at the end of half term but Alexis had slightly longer off and stayed at home, they all established routines quite quickly where either Jenny or Lanie would drop both boys off in the morning and either Ryan or Esposito would pick them both up in the evenings unless they had to work late when Rick would bring them to the precinct often with Livie and Alexis once Livie had arrived home from school.

Kate grew more comfortable leaving Kaylee whilst she went to work, she continued to miss her a lot but Rick did make it easier, she usually received at least one picture or video per day of Kaylee and sometimes the boys doing funny things that would always perk up her days no matter how dreadful the murder she was investigating was.

Kaylee grew quickly but that wasn't surprising, she had a huge appetite and if she didn't eat it was often because she was too busy playing, Danny learned to crawl and was very fast, he and Jake loved to go whizzing around the living room though they never strayed far, Rick said Kaylee already had them wrapped round her little finger, if they went out of sight she would often squeal and they would instantly come hurrying back to her, if she wanted the toy that they had they would instantly give it to her giggling, Rick had sent them many videos of a very smug looking Kaylee clutching either Danny of Jake's favourite toy whilst they just sat there giggling not caring, usually he would sneak the toy away when she was distracted but the boys honestly didn't seem to mind.

Kate had finished early that day and had gone home and taken Kaylee out of the house to give Rick some peace to write, then she had driven to Livie's yard to pick her up, she looked at Kaylee sitting in her arms drinking her bottle, wrapped up nice and warm in lots of layers and smiled at her little daughter as she finished and sat her up rubbing her back until she let out a little burp, then she cuddled her back against her chest.

She heard the clatter of hooves and looked over and nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Livie's horse Skye peering through the window at her curiously, she laughed and opened the door slipping out to find Livie grinning from Skye's back "good one kiddo" she said reaching out to stroke Skye's nose, the mare snuffled her pocket looking for titbits before she looked at Kaylee in Kate's arms, Livie slid off and came over catching hold of Skye's reins as the mare stretched her head out to examine the baby. If it was any other horse Kate would have backed away, but Skye was so gentle and kind she remained where she was.

Skye sniffed Kaylee before lifting her head and pricking her ears obviously confused about this especially tiny human, Kaylee looked over at Skye and giggled loudly making Skye shift before lowering her head again to look at the baby, then she looked at Livie and snorted, Livie smiled patting her neck "I know right she is tiny" she said to her horse, Kate smiled and gave Skye another pat before opening the car door again "go sort her out then" she said and Livie turned, smiling Kate reached into her bag "Livs" she called and Livie turned and caught the apple she tossed to her "think she deserves that" Kate called, Livie grinned and nodded before she headed off towards the yard with Skye following, not even being led sniffing at the apple excitedly.

Kate sat cuddling Kaylee enjoying the peace and tranquillity of the car, and savouring this moment with her little girl, playing with her toys before she carefully strapped her back in her car seat as she spotted Livie exiting Skye's stable and heading to the tack room before coming running out to the car again and she slid into the passenger seat twisting to grin at Kaylee as her mom pulled away "did you like Skye" she cooed "Skye liked you little Kaylee yes she did" Kaylee giggled and blew more raspberries at her sister clapping her fists together happily. Kate rolled her eyes as they headed back to the city.

Halfway there Livie's phone rang and she pulled it out of her jacket pocket "hey dad" she greeted "um yeah we are on our way home… um dunno one sec" she covered the mouthpiece and looked at her mom "dad wants to know how far away we are" "erm" Kate said glancing at the clock on the dashboard "should be another fifteen minutes" Livie nodded and lifted the phone again "mom estimates another fifteen minutes why" she listened again "oh ok see you soon then bye" she hung up and looked over "dad says we have visitors waiting" Kate raised her eyebrows "who" she questioned and Livie shrugged "dunno but dad said they want to see Kaylee more than us" Kate rolled her eye "get used to the feeling kid" she said grinning at her oldest "because that is never gonna change, it was the same when you were a baby kiddo, I was always second to you" she winked at Livie who looked rather apprehensive, she laughed "kidding kidding" she said laughing and Livie laughed to making Kaylee giggle from the back, Kate smiled at the baby in her rear view mirror "come on then baby girl lets get you home so you can be adored by whoever it is waiting for us" and she could have sworn Kaylee's smile grew as she giggled cheekily.

XO

It had started raining by the time they got home and they rushed into the lobby quickly and leapt into the elevator "blergh" Livie said as the elevator travelled up the floors "glad I didn't turn Skye out now" Kate smiled at her as the doors to the elevator slid open and they stepped out moving down the hall to their door and Kate slid the key in and unlocked it.

"hello we're home" she called then she stopped and smiled when she saw who was sitting on the sofa next to Rick and Alexis "Martha" she said with a smile "dad hey", "hi grandpa, hi grams" Livie said leaping forwards to hug them as they both stood up "hey there's my girl" Jim said affectionately catching hold of her "look at you kiddo you look so like your mother" Livie smiled "that's what everyone says" she said "well she is like her in other ways too" Rick muttered eyes sparkling cheekily earning himself an elbow in the side from Alexis.

Kate happily accepted the hug from Martha before allowing Livie to leap over and hug her as she greeted her father "hey dad" she said releasing her grip on Kaylee with one arm to wrap around him hugging him tightly "hey Katie" he said softly as he hugged her before he pulled away "jeez what are you feeding her" he said studying Kaylee who buried her head into Kate's shoulder peering through her hair at her grandfather "I swear she has doubled in size and it has only been what … three weeks" Kate smiled bouncing Kaylee on her hip "yeah she is growing fast" she said softly looking at Kaylee "go see grandpa" she whispered softly and gently transferred Kaylee to her father's arms, Jim smiled as he took her "hello little Kaylee" he murmured, Kaylee looked at him uncertainly before a smile spread across her face making everyone else smile as she let out a squeal grabbing a handful of his shirt making him chuckle.

"what are you doing here" she asked "I invited them to dinner" Rick said "speaking of" he leapt up and moved towards Livie "you go shower smelly so we can have dinner", Livie grinned and leapt up the stairs towards the bathroom as Kate followed her husband into the kitchen as Martha and Jim carried Kaylee back over to the sofas and carefully began to take her out of her thick coat "hmm well this is a nice surprise" she said as he continued to make the roast dinner "hmm yeah it was" he said and she looked at him "well I wasn't expecting them either, they both showed up to see their grandchildren, luckily they had one to fuss over, Alexis kept them occupied whilst you brought the other two back"

Kate smiled, her father had come to treat Alexis as another grandchild and she loved that and she knew he loved it too, "so you invited them for dinner" she said, he grinned "well it isn't like we don't have enough hey" she smiled looking over at Kaylee who was giggling and kicking her little legs around happily now she was free of all the extra layers "well I am glad they are her, especially my dad, he never gets to see Kaylee enough" he smiled at her "so what needs doing" she asked with a grin.

After a while Livie came back down hair still wet from her shower and moved over to join her two sisters and grandparents on the sofas and began to chatter away happily to them all until the food was ready and they all headed over. Kate took Kaylee from her father and sat her in her highchair with some of her toys before sitting down on one side of her as Rick settled himself on the other side and they all helped themselves to the food "so" Martha said fixing her son with a look "how's your day care thing going for those poor boys" everyone laughed "hey I think it is going good" Rick said affronted "well we are all still alive and the apartment is still standing, I take that as a good thing" "he is managing well" Kate said "considering Jake can crawl and Danny has been learning" "poor Kaylee gets left behind" Livie said giggling at Kaylee who grinned giggling as she smacked her toy against the tray of her highchair "Poor Kaylee my ass" Kate said "she already has those two boys wrapped round her little finger, they come whenever she calls" they all chuckled "that does make things a lot easier" Rick admitted "they never stray far from Kaylee she is definitely in charge" Jim rolled his eyes "know where she gets that from" he said making his own daughter narrow her eyes at him.

They talked about Alexis' college and Livie's school and Skye as they ate before moving back to the living room and Kate heated up Kaylee's bedtime bottle and fed it to her as they began to talk again, once Kaylee had finished and had been passed round for one last hug and was back in Kate's arms though Martha asked almost casually but hinting "so when are you two going to make us some more lovely grandchildren"

Rick choked over his drink and Kate froze where she stood eyes wide, Livie and Alexis burst out laughing at their parent's reactions, "hang on" Rick said once he had managed to breathe again "give us time we have only just finished making the last one" Kate raised her eyebrows at him "um" he said backtracking "we haven't yet thought about making… I mean having anymore … yet" he added "I mean we already have three" Alexis and Livie grinned at him, Kate looked at their parents and then down at Kaylee drooping on her shoulder and smiled "maybe when Kaylee is slightly older" she said and she saw Rick's eyes brighten "not yet though before you get any ideas, I would like to do a bit of field work before I am stuck on desk duty again"

"well I think that is what is putting her off having more right now" Rick said with a grin "desk duty, not being able to go out into the field" "keep talking and you will be the one unable to go into the field" Kate called smiling to herself as she moved up the stairs to Kaylee's room "there we go sweetheart" she whispered lying her down next to her toys and covering her with a blanket "sweet dreams my little princess" she slipped out turning out the light and quietly shutting the door, before descending the stairs.

'More children would be nice' she thought, but they did already have three and there was already a huge age gap between them, she looked at her family as she descended the stairs, more children would be nice, but right now, she was happy with her family, just the way it was.

**Hope you liked it, please review, will try to stay regular with the updates but it can be hard around college and work**

**Anyway would love to hear what you think and if you have any cute ideas, don't hesitate to let me know**

**Thanks – mysticgirl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey thanks to phnxgrl for the review, keep them all coming and I will try to update sooner. Anyway enjoy this one – I am calling it Date Night**

Chapter 9

Kate smiled as she entered the apartment followed by Esposito and Ryan to hear a loud giggling and she stepped into the living room to find all three of the kids sitting in a large indoor ball pit tossing balls around, Rick was leaning against the sofa sat on the floor watching them, with his laptop on his knee though he ignored it and kept an eye on the kids smiling at their antics.

"hey" he said when he spotted them "let me guess was I right… the butler did do it" Kate sighed rolling her eyes "yes you were right, he confessed" Rick let out a small whoop making all the kids look at him "hear that my little buddies I was right, because the butler always does it", Kaylee eyed her father before she turned spotting her mother and a big grin split onto her face "ma" she squealed and promptly leant over the edge of the flexible ball pit edge and crawled out, she let out a giggle and instantly began to crawl steadily towards Kate giggling.

Smiling Kate crouched down holding out her hands to her, Kaylee would be eight months old next week, time had really been flying by, she had recently learned to crawl meaning you really had to keep an eye on her now, and the boys as now she could follow them into mischief, she now had more hair, brown, lighter than Rick's but darker than her own and it already curled slightly at the ends, her eyes had remained blue, the same inquisitive sparkling blue of her father, time had flown, Kate couldn't believe that next week she would be eight months old, it felt like just yesterday she had been cuddling her in her arms as a tiny newborn.

She grinned as Kaylee moved towards her and scooped her up as she came into reach "hello my beautiful little girl" she cooed kissing her daughter's cheek "what mischief have you and Danny and Jake been up to today" Kaylee giggled happily "oh you don't want to know" Rick said with a smile as Ryan and Esposito scooped their sons up as they kicked happily, "well I am glad we get to leave" Ryan said "I wouldn't want to be the one gathering up all the balls and putting them back in the ball pit" Rick grinned "yes they all thought it was tremendously funny to throw the balls all out as I put them back in and we had a mini battle"

Kate laughed "well it is not just your own daughter who has you wrapped round her little finger it appears Rick, looks like these two have you at their complete mercy too" he gave a mock sigh "yeah I guess" he said closing his laptop and hauling himself to his feet, "well see you on Monday unless there is another body drop" he said "there had better not be" Ryan muttered as he and Esposito gathered their son's things and headed for the door "thanks Castle" they called as they headed out shutting the door behind them.

Kate smiled at Rick and headed into the kitchen to open a pot of baby food for Kaylee balancing the baby on her hip as she emptied the pot into a pan and began to carefully warm it through, "I'll go do the food shopping" Rick said grabbing the list "would be nice to get out of the house for a bit" Kate nodded "sounds good" she said "I'll feed the monkey", he grinned and kissed them both before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door as Kate continued to get Kaylee's dinner ready.

Kaylee mumbled at the sight of the food reaching for it "ah ah" Kate said catching hold of her hand pushing it away "no Kaylee hot" Kaylee looked at her indignantly and let out a small wail "I know you are hungry but it is hot" Kate said, Kaylee huffed not impressed making Kate smile.

As she waited for the food to warm up Kate bounced Kaylee on her hip making her giggle happily, she looked into the baby blue eyes that looked up at her expectantly "yes I know that you think you are in charge kiddo" she whispered "but only over your father, not over me, that would be a bit unnerving" Kaylee looked up at her curiously her eyes sparkling, Kate felt the smile widen slightly "well maybe you do have a little power over me kiddo" she whispered kissing her forehead.

Just as she was placing the food into a little plastic bowl and Kaylee was mumbling in anticipation she heard a clatter and looked up to see Livie coming bouncing down the stairs shrugging into her coat "bye mom I'll be back late so don't wait up" she called grabbing her keys, "um Livie" Kate called turning away from the food much to Kaylee's disgust and she grumbled in protest, Livie turned to look at her mother "what" she asked innocently "where are you going" Kate asked "out" Livie said simple, Kate gave her a meaningful look "where" she asked, Livie shrugged "movie and a meal" she responded "with" Kate prompted giving her daughter the look that made it clear she wasn't going anywhere until she came clean about where she was going.

Livie sighed "Alex" she said, Kate rolled her eyes "aw come on mom" Livie said pleadingly "it's just a movie and some food, I'll be back before midnight" "um you had better be" Kate said "be back by ten" "aw mom" Livie whined "don't 'aw mom' me" Kate said with a small smile "it's a school night" Livie pouted "eleven" she tried to compromise, Kate raised her eyebrows at her "half ten" she tried seeing the look on her mother's face, Kate sighed "half ten" she agreed relenting to her eldest daughter, Livie brightened moving over to hug her "thanks mom" she chimed hugging her, she gave Kaylee a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the door as Kaylee began to grumble in earnest for her food.

As she opened the door Livie nearly crashed into Rick who looked started at the sight of her as he juggled the bags of food he had just bought "catch you later dad" Livie chimed as she danced round him and rushed to the elevator. Rick frowned after her before heading into the kitchen where Kate was strapping Kaylee into her highchair "where's she going" he asked dumping the bags and beginning to unpack them as Kate hurriedly began to feed Kaylee whose whining had progressed to squeals "date with Alex" Kate said, he looked back at the door "on a school night" he asked, Kate rolled her eyes "relax Rick I told her to be back by half ten" "ok" he said reluctantly, Kate knew he was still against the idea of Livie having a boyfriend especially since they had been going out for years now and were getting serious.

She smiled as she wiped excess food from around Kaylee's mouth as she blew a cheeky raspberry "manners please miss Kaylee" she chided, Kaylee simply giggled her blue eyes sparking in a cheeky manner Kate recognised well, she felt Rick wrap his arms around her "well" he murmured kissing her neck "if Livie is having date night that leaves the apartment open for us to have date night once Kaylee has gone to sleep, how about we make more little Castle babies" she smirked "you want to make another now" she asked "so we will have a toddler and a newborn screaming and running around, not to mention two college fees to pay for" she looked at him "ah fair point" he said looking slightly crestfallen.

She smiled and turned back to their current little Castle baby banging her hands against the tray of her highchair, she looked up at her mommy and daddy giggling, blowing another cheeky raspberry.

Kate smiled and looked up at Rick "date night does sound fun" she whispered and his eyes brightened, she looked at the clock "let me sort Kaylee out first though" she warned feeling his hands slide down to her waist "mmm don't take too long Mrs Castle" he murmured kissing her neck again, she rolled her eyes swatting him away "well let me finish feeding her them" she said scraping the last of the baby food onto the spoon and holding it out to Kaylee who opened her mouth taking the food and munching at it slowly as Kate placed the bowl and spoon into the sink before turning back to Kaylee and lifting her out of the highchair.

"come on then sweetheart" she whispered "lets get you upstairs" she carried her up to the bathroom running her a quick bath to clean her off allowing her to splash for a bit before she lifted her out wrapping her in a big fluffy towel and carrying her into her room dressing her for bed tickling her feet, before kneeling down next to her on the rug, she played with her for a few minutes enjoying this quality time with her daughter laughing at the baby's antics until her playing slowed and Kaylee began to rub her eyes, she bent over picking her up cradling her against her chest holding her for a minute before she slowly lowered the sleepy child into the crib covering her with a blanket and arranging her two favourite toys; a dog and a teddy bear, next to her watching as her tiny hands clench around the toys gripping them tightly, she smiled before she slowly backed out of the room switching out the light, closing the door softly after her, she waited a minute just in case Kaylee didn't settle, but there was no noise from within the room so she descended the stairs.

Rick was standing in the kitchen with his back to her as he cooked, cheekily she crept up behind him and playfully leapt at him wrapping her arms around him, he jumped startled before he chuckled "she go down ok" he asked "yep" she said "the evening is ours", he chuckled again "well it has been a while" he mused "I would guess the last one was the night we made Kaylee" she grinned "well we have been busy" she said "anyway what are you making", he turned his head to wink at her "a beautiful romantic dinner for my beautiful wife" he said, she raised her eyebrows "ooo since when did you become such a hopeless romantic" she asked with a smile "since I fell completely in love with you" he responded "good answer" she said and he grinned pleased with the compliment "now back off and let the cook work" he said and she grinned as she backed away pulling herself up onto a stool to watch him.

It was lovely to have a meal just the two of them, it didn't happen often with two teens and a baby, they talked and talked, talking about her work, his books, their children, their talks lasted well over dinner and they were still talking as they moved over to the sofa with a glass of wine each giggling and laughing.

Kate cuddled up against him feeling him play with her hair and she smiled savouring the moment before she turned her head to face him kissing him softly, slowly he took the wine glasses and placed them on the table before he caught hold of her pulling her close so that she was on top of him, one hand slipped to her waist as the other caught hold of a handful of her hair that fell around her face, she smiled lowering her head to kiss him slowly and passionately before his mouth moved to her neck, kissing it gently as she closed her eyes throwing her head to the side as he kissed her.

She felt his hands slide under her top caressing her skin before they began to unbutton her shirt, she smiled as her own fingers found the buttons of his shirt and she quickly exposed his warm chest, he grinned at her as he stroked her skin "ah I have missed this" he whispered his eyes combing over her, she lowered her head to kiss him again "well lets not wait any longer then" she whispered and his hands instantly tightened around her as she pressed herself closer to him, lowering herself to him as his hands descended from her waist.

At that moment a loud wail echoed round the apartment and they both froze looking at each other, then Kate sighed as she rolled off of Rick sitting up "perfect timing" she said with a sigh "I'll get her" Rick said leaping up and heading up the stairs, Kate carefully buttoned her shirt up again before looking up as Rick descended the stairs again with Kaylee snuggled against his bare chest whimpering, she looked so tiny cuddled up against him one hand clenching the collar of his open shirt "I think she has another tooth coming through" Rick said bouncing her gently as she whimpered "oh little Kaylee girl" Kate crooned moving forward, Kaylee looked over at her with her eyes full of tears, she gave a small wail holding out her hand to Kate who took her hugging her tightly as she buried her head into her shoulder whimpering "Oh I know baby shh" Kate whispered comfortingly "it's ok sweetheart" she looked at Rick who smiled sympathetically "and this is why we haven't done date night until now" she said as Kaylee clung to her "I'll find her a teething ring" Rick said and headed for the kitchen.

Kate began to bounce Kaylee murmuring words of comfort to her daughter who rested her head on her shoulder whimpering, her tiny fingers digging into her skin. Rick returned handing Kate the teething ring and she gently offered it to Kaylee who grabbed for it and stuffed it into her mouth sucking at it mumbling in relief, slowly Kate lowered herself onto the sofa watching Kaylee as she rocked her from side to side as the baby mumbled sucking at the ring. Rick sat next to her and placed one hand in the small of her back rubbing at it gently with his thumb as they waited until Kaylee's eyes began to droop and her breathing had slowed, once her grip on Kate's shirt had slackened she slowly stood up and headed back up the stairs into Kaylee's room lying her back down under the blanket, very slowly she backed out of the room closing the door biting her lip as she dreaded hearing a wail but to her relief none came and she hurried back down the stairs to see Rick sitting on the sofa.

He smiled at her as she moved back over and crawled onto the sofa pushing him back down, his hands instantly moved to her blouse pulling it back open as she slowly undid his belt, he chuckled "eager" he asked between frantic kisses "yes" she growled "before she wakes up again" he laughed softly as his hands worked on removing her own clothes.

Once they had been shed of their garments they felt the thrill of excitement and a rush of adrenaline, Kate dug her fingernails into the skin of his back as he kissed her passionately and she flung her head back with a gasp of delight as he worked on her body, her hands moved up to grip his neck and clutch a handful of his hair gasping in delight, she pressed herself up against him willing their two bodies to become one as she smiled at him staring into his eyes before she lowered her head and their lips locked as their bodies joined, she clung to his muscular body as his hands roamed across her slender back, she felt him pause and then he stroked her scar, kissing at the mark lovingly as she kissed his neck nipping at the skin gently as he did the same to her.

He caressed her fondly, holding her lovingly but gently as though she was made of glass because to him she was, she was so precious and valuable to him, and she clung to him gripping him tightly for he was her rock, the piece of sturdy ground she could always cling too.

In the heat of the moment as they clung to each other they didn't hear the door open and close nor the sound of keys being dropped into a pot, nor the footsteps.

It was only when Livie let out a squeal of surprise that they realised that they realised they were no longer alone and Rick gave a yelp as he rolled sideways rolling them onto the floor as Kate yelped in surprise as they fell to the floor, she heard Rick curse as Kate untangled herself from him grabbing the blanket off of the back of the sofa to conceal their bare bodies, once they were covered she looked at Livie who had covered her eyes whining "ew ew ew, yuck ergh mom dad seriously" she stamped her feet displaying her disgust at the scene she had just interrupted

"er Livie" Kate gasped "we didn't hear you come in" "yeah evidently" Livie said peeking through her fingers before lowering her hand "ew really the sofa" she asked, they both grinned sheepishly "sorry" Kate said "we thought you were out" "I was till ten thirty" Livie said "seriously if you wanted longer you could have let me stay out longer" both Kate and Rick narrowed their eyes at her, Livie looked at them both "how was your date" Rick asked trying to change the subject away from them, "not as good as yours apparently" Livie said "but yeah it was good" she looked at them again before shuddering "anyway" she said "I am going upstairs … to try and get that image out of my mind" she turned "not that I will have much luck" she mumbled "ew image burned onto my retinas ergh"

"love you too kiddo" Kate called biting back the laugh "yeah yeah just get back to loving him for now" Livie called with a backwards wave as she bolted up the stairs into her room.

Kate looked at Rick who looked at her "oops" he said, "yeah" she said "that just about covers it", he smiled and brushed her hair away from her shoulder "how about we take this into the bedroom" he murmured "no one will walk in on us in there" she smiled and nodded and they both bolted into the bedroom and he grabbed hold of her pushing her onto the bed before he pinned her down kissing her again, she smiled in delight turning her head to the side, her fingers clenching at the blankets as she arched her back into him "you know what" she whispered "screw it lets try for another baby", he paused and looked at her "really" he whispered "yes" she growled "now" he grinned lowering himself towards her gripping her tightly "I love you" he whispered "I love you" she whispered back staring up at him "always" he kissed her "always" he vowed before lowering himself at her again.

Another wail ripped through the air and Rick groaned dropping his head "you know I think that is a sign" he said "Kaylee doesn't want any brothers or sisters" she smiled "well tough on her" she whispered, he grinned, then another cry echoed around and Rick sighed slowly getting up and grabbing a pair of trousers before he headed out the door, Kate flopped back onto the bed with a sigh. It did appear that Kaylee didn't want another sibling, not just yet anyway. She sighed lifting her hand to look at her wedding ring.

'Well that had been one eventful date night' she decided.

**Haha hope you liked it, it was fun to write :P**

**Let me know if you have any suggestions as to what happens next **

**Please review and I promise I will try to update sooner**

**Thanks - Mysticgirl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry for the delay – things have been hectic here and I have exams coming up so it is hard to find time to write – happy New Year to everyone anyway and I hope you all had a good Christmas. Anyway hope you enjoy:**

Chapter 10

Rick unlocked the front door to hear peals of laughter coming from the front room and he slowly pushed the door to the living room open to find his mother sitting on the sofa next to Livie who was grinning as she held an eight month old Kaylee on her lap, the little baby was giggling excitedly, her eyes shining, as her grandmother cooed over her.

Livie spotted him then "hey dad" she said with a smile "hey kiddo" he said moving over to kiss the top of her head "hello mother what a pleasant surprise" "oh Richard if you are going to lie through your teeth you could at least try to make it a bit more convincing" Martha said giving him a look "well you're the actress in the family not me" he said bending and lifting Kaylee into his arms "hello my little princess how are you monkey" she giggled "da" she squealed "yes" he said "daddy… say daddy Kaylee" Kaylee just giggled "aw Richard she will learn to speak in her own time" Martha said "leave her be" he grinned happily lifting her high into the air so that she kicked her legs around excitedly before he brought her back down and handed her to his mother and headed to the kitchen to the fridge, Livie followed leaping up onto the counter next to him.

"did your publishers like your new chapters" she asked, "yep" he said "disappointed as usual with the amount, I did tell them I have a baby in the house now and less time but they didn't listen as usual" he looked through the fridge "you eaten" he asked, Livie nodded "got something on the way back from the yard" she said "oh yes and how is Miss Skye" he asked, "good as gold as usual" Livie said with a grin "until I try to say hello to another horse, then she is the definition of jealous" he chuckled "where's your mom" he asked "um she went out to do the food and other supplies run" Livie said "I think Kaylee was running out of diapers" "we are always running out of diapers" he muttered and pulled out a can of whipped cream "baby bird" he asked offering her the can, she grinned and tilted her head back as Alexis had done and he squirted the cream into her mouth before placing a neat dollop on her nose making her squeal indignantly before giggling "thanks" she said wiping it off.

He grinned before he aimed the can at her again "no" she squealed leaping off the counter taking cover behind the breakfast bar but he rushed round after her laughing as he chased after her "oh Richard" he heard his mother say disapprovingly as Livie raced through the living room into the study and through it into the bedroom but he predicted that and was waiting at the door to the bedroom and caught hold of her lifting her up as she squealed in surprise and he slung her over his shoulder "haha I win" he said "aw man" Livie whined thumping him on the back as he carried her back towards the kitchen.

She wriggled before chiming "hi mom", instantly Rick dropped her spinning round to face the door but found nothing there "you cheeky monkey" he growled spinning back round but Livie had already disappeared, his mother however was laughing "she knows you too well Richard" she said with a smile on her face, Rick smiled too as he moved back over and sat on the sofa next to her "yeah I know" he said "well I am her father", Martha smiled at him "I am proud of you" she said "you have done so much for that girl since you found out about her, you probably saved her from losing everything she had when she was being swallowed up by the pain and fear, you provided her with that life line she and her mother needed".

He smiled "well I didn't want to watch them both suffer and I love them both so much, I cant imagine life without them now, they are part of my world and I never want to loose it" she smiled at him and they both looked at Kaylee crawling around the rug watching her play for a minute.

"so are you two going to get busy and give us more grandchildren" Martha asked, he rolled his eyes "well we tried to a couple of weeks ago but someone wasn't having any of it, she kept waking up and crying, we don't think she wants any little brothers or sisters" Martha smiled looking at the little girl on the rug, Rick smiled "we are happy though" he said softly "we like being able to spoil her rotten, Lanie and Esposito are planning to try again soon though and I am sure Ryan and Jenny wont be planning to leave Jake as an only child" his mother gave him a look "but I am sure that Kaylee will get another sibling at some point" he said, Kaylee looked up at him almost uncertainly making a chuckle.

At that moment they heard the rattle of keys and looking over they saw Kate coming in dumping the files she was carrying on the table before turning to smile at them, she looked slightly startled when she saw Martha but then she smiled "Martha hi I didn't know you were popping round", Martha smiled "oh I just popped over to say hi to two of my lovely granddaughters", Kate smiled moving over to kneel down at the edge of the rug "hey my sweetheart" she whispered and Kaylee giggled before she crawled over and Kate lifted her up into her arms smiling "and where is your other granddaughter" she asked "hiding from your husband" Martha said.

Kate raised her eyebrows at Rick "what have you done now" she asked "he attacked me with the whipped cream" Livie complained coming down the stairs, Kate rolled her eyes giving Rick a look "what" he said pouting "it's fun" Livie growled and at him and then yelped as he leapt at her playfully and he grabbed her tickling her stomach making her giggle "ah dad c'mon let me go" she whined "you escaped me last time" he growled playfully "but not this time" "aw mom help" Livie pleaded wiggling "Rick" Kate said warningly "aw come on Kate just a bit of banter" he said, Kate eyed him "sorry kiddo" she said "you are going to have to escape him yourself, I need to change someone's diaper" "thanks Kaylee" Livie mock growled at her little sister who was watching them tussle with an interested look on her face "yeah thanks Kaylee" Rick said and Kaylee giggled as Kate carried her off to change her.

When she got back she was surprised to find that Livie had escaped her father and was sitting at the opposite end of the sofa to Rick eying him cautiously as he eyed her back in a similar manner "do I want to know what happened whilst I was gone" she asked Martha who shook her head "tickles threats and lots of growling is adequate enough information" she said and Kate smiled sitting in between her husband and daughter, Kaylee giggled and crawled off her lap towards Livie who grinned scooping her little sister up "where you going my cheeky little monkey of a sister" she cooed "where ya going" Kaylee blew a loud raspberry and just smiled again, Rick grinned and reached for her "well someone needs to get ready for bed" he said "and I believe it is my turn" Kate smiled at him watching him head up the stairs before grinning at Livie "how was Skye" she asked "her usual angel self" Livie said with a grin, Kate smiled before turning back to Martha "and how are you Martha" she asked.

"oh same old same old" she said dismissing that conversation with a wave of her hand "I hear you and Richard were trying to make me more grandchildren a couple of weeks ago but miss Kaylee wasn't having any of it" Kate reddened as Livie muttered "uh huh scarred for life" making her grandmother look at her oddly "Kaylee wasn't the only one who stopped us" Kate muttered "what it wasn't my fault I walked in on you" Livie complained "I mean your bedroom was only a matter of feet away"

"Livie" Kate growled scowling at her daughter who grinned cheekily at her at the same time Rick came back down with Kaylee in her pyjamas "what we talking about" he asked "believe me you don't want to know" Kate said as Martha laughed.

Rick handed Kaylee to Kate to be fed as his mother stood "well I had better get home" she said "I have a full day of acting classes tomorrow, could use the extra help really" she looked at Livie "maybe in the holidays when you are not helping with Daddy day care or with that horse of yours you could come help me for a little profit", Livie looked at her interestedly "that could be fun" she said with a grin, Martha beamed and hugged her before hugging Kate, Kaylee and Rick and slipping out of the apartment promising to visit again soon.

Rick sighed looking at his wife "well if you have her sorted I might go draft some ideas for the new book whilst the publisher's threats are still fresh in my mind" Kate smiled at him and nodded as she settled down to feed Kaylee her pre bedtime bottle. He headed into his office leaving the door open and sitting at his desk opening his laptop and beginning jot down some ideas for the next few chapters of his book, _Frozen Heat_ had sold very well and many people were very eager for the next one which so far he hadn't named, this made his publishers more impatient than ever constantly nipping at his heels trying to get him to hurry up.

He heard giggling and looked up to see Kate walking back into the kitchen with Kaylee on her hip bouncing her as she went making her giggle as she whispered in her ear gently, he smiled lovingly as he watched her, he loved watching her with Kaylee, to see the light in her eyes as she cared for her baby and to see the smile on Kaylee's face whenever she saw her mother, their relationship was pretty magical.

As he watched her head up the stairs he was startled as a pair of arms wrapped around him hugging him tightly from behind "oh" he chuckled "well this is nice" he turned the chair slightly to look at Livie grinning having snuck in through the other entrance, "truce" she said "truce" he agreed shaking her proffered hand smiling at her.

"so what's gonna happen to Detective Heat and Rook next" she asked looking at the laptop "no clue" he said "don't know what to write next" "edit a case you did with mom" she suggested "draw from personal experiences like you usually do" he gave her a look "so what you suggest I bring out a secret daughter of Nikki's and have them have a baby" Livie laughed "I bet the hopeless romantics amongst your readers would love that" he grinned at her.

"soooo daaaddddyyyy" she said slowly and he paused warily "Oh god I should have seen this as a set up" he spun the chair round to face her as she stood smiling sweetly at him arms behind her back, a picture of innocence, "what do you want" he asked suspiciously "so you know how my curfew is ten on school nights" she said "yees" he said still cautious "well Alex has a friend and he is having a party tomorrow night and I really really want to go and I was hoping that just this once I could have my curfew extended"

Rick eyed her staring at him beseechingly with big brown eyes that were already melting him, he groaned turning the chair away so that he couldn't be completely won over by her "why aren't you asking your mother about this" he asked "because I know I am more likely to get the extended curfew if I ask you first and win you over" she said sweetly and he groaned, "please daddy" she said in a sweet innocent voice and wrapped her arms around him again "please"

"oh god" he whimpered feeling himself melt at the butter wouldn't melt voice she was using "Kate" he called "I promise I wont be that much later home" Livie said talking fast "and it isn't far away I swear"

"Kate" he called again "help … please … now"

He heard her descending the stairs and head into the kitchen "what" she called "your daughter is trying to get an extended curfew out of me by sweet talking me" he whined "and it's working" he heard Kate laugh and she appeared in the kitchen doorway smiling at him "why doesn't she come to you" he asked "because she knows you are a total pushover" Kate said still smiling.

He glanced over at Livie still grinning sweetly at him "can you get your daughter to stop making me feel like such a pushover" he grumbled "well I find it amusing" Kate said "plus you signed all the papers… she is your daughter to now, cant use that against me" he sighed and covered his eyes to hide himself from the gaze.

"so why do you want the extended curfew" he heard Kate ask and Livie quickly explained her case "and it will just be this once" she said "and I promise to get up for school in the morning … please mom, you would be like the coolest mom ever" "hey I thought I was already a cool mom" Kate said teasingly "you are" Livie said and Rick peaked through his fingers to see Livie wrap her arms around her mother "it would just make you even cooler" Kate looked down at her daughter evaluating her before she sighed "well since you put it that way … alright just this once"

Livie's face brightened "thanks mom" she gasped hugging her tightly "you're the best" she bounded off towards the stairs "hey I want that in writing" Kate called after her "and try not to be too noisy your sister is sleeping", she turned back to Rick smiling at him "now who's the pushover" he said, she smiled moving over to lean down and kiss him "still you" she said softly smiling at him "but now I am a cool mom who is the best" "ah tactics" he said "well well Katherine Castle you are still such a player" she grinned tauntingly at him before she headed towards the living room again "oh you have no idea" she called as she left "what" he called "um should I be worried"

The only answer he got was a laugh "Kate" he called leaping up and moving into the living room to find her waiting with two glasses of wine, he smiled "no you don't have to be worried" she said grinning as she beckoned him over "unless I teach my tactics to Livie and then to Kaylee" "oh lord help me" he murmured moving forward to sit next to her leaning forward to kiss her, she grinned kissing him back, and they made out gently until her phone dinged, she pulled away to lift it and then laughed as she read the text showing it to him making him chuckle too.

"**is it safe to come down for a drink? I had better not find u 2 making more babies on the couch. Love L"**

Rick shook his head smiling "cheeky monkey" he said and Kate smiled before she leaned forward "how about we go into the bedroom and make out in there where we wont get interrupted" she whispered in his ear "mm thought you would never ask" Rick said with a grin and he scooped her up and carried her laughing into the bedroom setting her on the bed before he ran to the wardrobe "um we are meant to be taking off our clothes not putting more on" Kate said confused "no I am looking for this" he said pulling out a sock and he moved over to the bedroom door and hanging it over the handle "don't want to be caught by our daughter again" she laughed as he carefully closed the door and moved over to her unbuttoning his shirt.

She smiled as she lay back allowing him to crawl over her and lower his head to kiss her, she kissed him back before launching herself at him rolling him so she was on top where she grinned as he reached for her top and carefully tugged it off "so are we making babies" he asked softly.

She smiled at him "we can try" she whispered and felt her heart soar as she saw the look of delight on his face, then she lowered herself back to him and they spent the rest of the evening in bliss undisturbed thanks to the sock on the door.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I promise to try and update soon but with exams I spend all my free time revising.**

**Please review – especially if you have a suggestion – I would love some ideas for things you would like to happen, as well as feedback.**

**Thanks - Mysticgirl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone sorry again for the delay – got exams and coursework coming out my ears :P – anyway hope you like this.**

Chapter 11

Rick smiled as he crouched in front of Kate's desk at the precinct looking at the little girl who stood wobbling in front of him, he had his hands ready to catch her should she fall, she caught hold of his arm and giggled happily smiling happily at him with her blue eyes sparkling, then she looked over the short gap where her mother was kneeling smiling at her daughter, she held out one hand to her "ma ma ma" she said, Kate smiled and held out her arms to her daughter.

Kaylee hesitated and looked around, her daddy was next to her assisting her now, her uncles Javi and Ryan were standing next to Ryan's desk, her big sister Livie was standing behind her mom holding up her phone ready to catch the moment on film looking like she was about to burst with excitement.

Rick watched Kaylee look around, trying to decide if now was the right time, she must have decided it was because she turned to face her mother and took a tiny shaky step towards her, she paused before taking another, then another, two more and she giggled as she tumbled into her mother's arms.

Kate laughed in delight as Kaylee took her first stumbling steps towards her and giggling stepped from her father to her mother and fell into her arms, she scooped her daughter up laughing as she kissed her cheek, Rick whooped from as he too leapt up the pride evident on his face moving over to his wife and daughter "yay" Livie squealed bouncing forward lowering her phone as she stopped filming "Kaylee took her first steps"

Esposito laughed and ruffled Kaylee's hair "clever girl Kayldd" he praised, she giggled happily smiling at everyone as they surrounded her, she grinned at her daddy "dada" she said proudly "yeah princess" Rick said with a smile "you are so clever aren't you" he smiled at her, then he sighed "what" Kate asked as she smiled at Kaylee, he looked at her "she will be one next month" he said "god this year has flown by"

Kate smiled at him "I know" she said moving forward "things always seem to come sooner than they should" he smiled at her and kissed Kaylee's forehead, before Kate crouched and set her on her feet, she looked at him "dada" she said "yeah" he said softly gazing at her proudly, Kaylee smiled at him happily before she giggled and fell back against her daddy before sliding down and beginning to crawl, Ryan laughed "I can walk but crawling is so much easier" he said, everyone laughed back, smiling at the tiny child sitting on the floor grinning up at them, she grinned toothily at them showing her three teeth off proudly.

Kate smiled at the little girl in front of her, now eleven months old, she couldn't believe how time had flown, how it had been almost a year since she had given birth to her tiny adorable ray of sunshine, she couldn't believe it and she didn't want to believe it, time had gone by so fast, it felt like it was slipping through her fingers.

She sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall "you know what lets call it a day boys" she said "I think we have had enough excitement for one day" both men grinned as they leapt up obviously eager to spend time with their own little ones who had already experienced their first birthdays much to everyone's amazement, no one seemed to be able to believe how quickly time had gone by, she bent to lift Kaylee up into her arms before she pushed Livie's feet off of her desk "oi feet off the paperwork" she said "come on time to head home" "k" Livie said from where she was texting on her phone, Kate rolled her eyes "will it kill you to put the phone down for five minutes Livs"

Livie looked up at her "I'm sending Alexis the video of Kaylee's first steps", her phone chimed and Livie grinned as she stood "and Alexis says she is coming down this weekend to see her" she frowned "take it she doesn't want to see us then" Kate laughed as she grabbed her bag and they all headed to the elevator.

XO

When they got home the phone was ringing and Rick rushed to answer it, it turned out to be Alexis who wanted to hear every detail of Kaylee's first steps and Rick eagerly launched into an over exaggerated description, Kate rolled her eyes as she crouched down setting Kaylee on her feet "your daddy really is a bit of a drama queen isn't he baby girl" she whispered, Kaylee giggled "mama" she said happily making Kate smile.

She watched Livie tussle with Rick for the phone eager to speak to her sister and Rick laugh as he held it out of reach, rolling her eyes she moved forward and grabbed the phone "hi Alexis how are you" she said moving away from her husband and daughter "hey Kate I'm good thanks how are you, sounds like you have your hands full down there" Alexis said "yep hard being a working mother of three" she said shooting Rick a pointed look as Alexis laughed "anyway let me try something Lex"

She moved forward and crouched in front of Kaylee where she stood in front of her toys holding a little wooden block "hey Kaylee" she said "Lexie is on the phone, can you say Lexie honey, say Lexie" Kaylee looked at her confused before she smiled and giggled and Kate placed the mouthpiece of the phone next to her mouth just in time for Alexis to hear her little sister say "Lex eee"

She grinned and placed the phone back to her own ear in time to hear Alexis give a delighted squeal "oh my gosh" she squealed "that is aw amazing, oh I so cant wait to see her" "yeah well make sure you come down soon" "oh I am going to" Alexis said "and I will so be down for her birthday" Kate smiled "you had better be" she teased before looking over "anyway your other little sister wants to walk to you Lex, see you soon ok" "bye" Alexis chimed as Kate handed the phone to an impatient Livie before bending to look at Kaylee who looking up at her with her blue eyes sparking cheekily, she reached out to brush hair away from her face smiling at the innocent child in front of her before she looked over to find Rick and Livie playfully tussling for the phone again, she gave a sigh as she picked Kaylee up "you know honey sometimes I think that you and I are the only sane ones in this house at the moment"

And almost as if she understood her Kaylee giggled and went "ya"

XO

Rick grunted as he heard giggling, then he rolled over to see Kate sitting on the edge of their bed smiling at Kaylee who was on her hands and knees patting his stomach a huge grin on her face "hello my princess" he mumbled a grin sliding onto his face as he reached over and picked Kaylee up sitting her on his stomach "is it your birthday today monkey" she giggled, he grinned "how old are you today" he held up one finger, Kaylee giggled again and grabbed his finger "that's right your one" he said, he sat up pulling her against his chest, then he smiled at Kate who was grinning back at him "this time a year ago you went into labour" she smiled "yes a whole day of pushing a small human through an even smaller hole, unforgettable" she moved round and kissed the top of Kaylee's head "but it was worth it" she said, Rick smiled "sure was" he said and swung himself out of bed.

They had asked for the day off and Gates had granted it much to their delight, they had the whole day to spend with their little angel on her birthday, not that she understood, they fed her and dressed her before Livie came bouncing down the stairs happily singing 'Happy birthday' to her little sister as she danced around the living room with her before they brought out her presents, they hadn't held back and her pile of presents was even bigger than her, she giggled happily in delight tossing the paper all over the place whilst Kate and Livie laughed as Rick wrestled with a few toys trying to put them together swearing under his breath "language Rick" Kate chided "there are innocent ears in this apartment" he smiled "I am pretty sure she doesn't understand" he said, Kate sighed from where she sat on the arm of the sofa watching "even so if her next word is bad I am not going to be the only one out to get you" she threatened, he smiled "duly noted" he said "Kaylee" he said turning to his daughter "don't say any bad words until you are at least 20"

Kaylee just stared at him before turning back to her game of tossing paper about "jeez Rick she is only 1 now suddenly you are wishing her life away" Kate said, "oh no I am definitely not wishing it away" he said "ah ha" he then exclaimed sitting back "finished" he tilted his head to one side "what is it supposed to be anyway" Kate laughed.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, Kate furrowed her eyebrows wondering who that could be as she rose from her seat and went and opened the front door.

Lanie shot past her into the apartment squealing "happy birthday Kaylee" making Rick yelp as in his surprise he banged his head on the cabinet behind him, laughing Kate turned to see Esposito, Ryan and Jenny with Danny and Jake standing in the doorway grinning "hello" she said "what are you doing here" she asked as she stepped aside to let them in, Ryan smiled as he hugged her "we couldn't miss Kaylee's birthday" Kate smiled as she shut the door "and was giving Rick a concussion part of the plan" she asked as they stepped towards Kaylee and the pile of presents which increased as their team added their own, Rick was still sitting grumbling as he rubbed his head, as Livie laughed loudly, Kaylee was giggling at her daddy until she spotted the rest of her family, she looked up and smiled at Lanie and laughed holding up her arms for a hug.

Laughing Lanie bent and picked her up "I can't believe you are one baby girl" she gushed "that makes three of us" Rick said still rubbing his head smiling at Kaylee as she giggled happily "oo lets not forget pictures" he said diving for the camera and snapping a handful of photos "now open presents" Lanie urged "yeah we haven't got all day" Rick joked looking at the pile.

Kaylee certainly was spoilt, she got everything she could possibly need and more, from more farm animals, to hundreds of brightly coloured books with interactive parts which awed her, building blocks, lots of little dolls, a very loud musical piano that everyone was soon regretting showing her how to use as she sat there giggling merrily slamming her fists against the keys. And a beautiful wooden rocking horse, painted in bright colours with swirling patterns, it looked just like a carousel horse, it even had a seat back for her to lean against, it had a little faux leather saddle and a bridle attached with reins that Kaylee clung too, the smile on her face as she sat on it was absolutely beautiful, her eyes were wide with delight as she rocked back and forth, whilst Rick snapped photo after photo madly.

Nobody stopped smiling as they watched Kaylee play with her toys and Danny and Jake tried to play too and Rick with the help of Ryan and Esposito set more things up for her, Jenny, Lanie and Kate went and made a huge birthday cake with _'Happy 1__st__ Birthday Kaylee'_ written in swirling writing just like the ones on Danny and Jake's birthdays.

Martha and Jim arrived not long after that and then Alexis, once the family was complete and all presents were open they all ate lunch and sang happy birthday to Kaylee who sat giggling on Livie's lap reaching out determinedly to get to the cake, smiling Kate went to fetch some plates and a knife, when she turned round Rick had taken a dollop of icing and was allowing Kaylee to eat it scraping it off his finger to suck at her own mumbling in delight "Rick" she growled, he grinned "yes Kate" he said innocently whilst everyone else laughed.

Kaylee grabbed at the icing then and splatted it against Rick's face causing everyone to almost collapse laughing so hard, Rick scowled at his daughter and then placed a dollop neatly on her nose and he smiled as she nearly went cross-eyed trying to see it "now I ask you" Ryan said looking at the two of them "who is the bigger child" both of them grinned cheesily as everyone laughed and Livie leapt around snapping more photos.

Kate reached over and took Kaylee from Rick "you are cheeky" she said to her as she looked at her eyes shining, then she patted her cheek covering it in the icing still on her hand making Kate gasp and scowl at her daughter who was giggling as she moved to the other cheek, she raised her eyebrows "done" she asked, she could hear everyone snickering, she smiled and wiped the dollop off of her nose, she grinned at her "good job you're so cute sweetheart" she said smiling at her.

She heard a yelp and looked over to see Rick wrap his arms around Livie wiping icing across her cheeks "dad" she gasped before she began to laugh, she struggled half-heartedly before turning to look at him "seriously" she said "yep" he said a twinkle in his eye "seriously" she smiled reaching behind her to grab some ammunition before she wiped cake and icing across his forehead, he scowled "yep" she said "seriously" Kate was laughing hard at their' antics, as was everyone else and they couldn't help but smile at them, they really had that special father daughter relationship.

The two of them looked around the room and then with a smile both of them launched gleefully at Alexis covering her in icing as she shrieked, Kate laughed from where she stood with Kaylee watching, but it wasn't long before Rick gleefully leapt at her ignoring her squeal of "don't you dare", covering both her and Kaylee in cake, once she had staggered away to where the parents we watching she looked over to see Rick and Livie going at each other again, Livie was still laughing as she backed away from Rick "no Dad" she said giggling "that is taking it too far" Rick just grinned though as he leapt towards her wrapping one arm around her and ignoring her protests opened his hand above her head allowing a handful of flour to rain down on her, covering her, then he stepped away as she stood there scowling at him through the still airborne flour, then she sighed before she spun round and grabbed an egg odd the counter and dived at him and broke it on his head. Everyone roared with laughter as he stood there egg yolk dribbling slowly down his neck, he looked at Kate who gave him a look and he sighed, "I guess I deserved that" he said and everyone laughed.

More cake and icing bombs flew around their kitchen before they all stopped out of breath, laughing absolutely covered in cake all of them, they ate what was left, Kate setting Kaylee in her high chair with a few small chunks which she nibbled at happily. Kate couldn't stop smiling, this was a perfect first birthday for Kaylee, she couldn't have asked for anything better, surrounded by friends and family.

**I know incredibly cheesy but oh well – sorry it is so short – got a bit of writers block with this one at the moment sorry**

**Please review with any suggestions that you may have**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys I know I suck for not updating sooner but I swear if college gave us any more coursework it would kill us – seriously every time I hand one piece in another one gets given to me – not cool. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 12 – Thoughts of the future

Rick looked down as he felt a tug at his trouser leg, he smiled, "hello my little monkey" he said and Kaylee giggled her blue eyes sparking cheekily as she held up her arms asking to be lifted, he grinned again and reached down to pick his daughter up, he set her on his hip before returning to the pasta he was cooking, Kaylee mumbled at the sight of the food and reached for the pan.

"whoa" Rick said catching her hand "ah ah Kaylee no, that is hot", Kaylee looked at him her eyes wide "hot" he said again "ouch" he tried pointedly, Kaylee considered him and then looked at the food and then back at him "ow" she asked "yes" he said "ow", Kaylee huffed and wiggled to get down now that she knew there was nothing up here for her, smiling and shaking his head Rick set her down and watched her totter back to her toys and drop heavily onto the rug grabbing some toys and beginning to chatter to herself again happily, Rick grinned and turned back to the dinner.

Kate wasn't home yet, she and the boys had gone to pick up a suspect so he had prolonged dinner for a while, Livie was out too, seeing to Skye but she had called to let him know that she was on her way home and should be there any second now. Once the food was ready he left it on the stove to keep warm and headed out to see Kaylee. He lowered himself onto the rug next to her watching as she twisted to smile toothily at him, then she held out one of the plastic ponies she was playing with and he grinned as he took it from her galloping it across the floor until he heard a key in the lock and he looked up to see Livie moving into the apartment dropping her keys into the bowl and shrugging out of her coat.

"hey" she greeted as she hung it up in the closet "you playing ponies dad" she asked as she moved over to wrap her arms around his shoulders, he chuckled "yes" he said "aw Kaylee has so many ponies" she cooed at him "yes and they are all cheaper than your one" he said, she laughed "touché" she said giving him a high five "and how is your pony" he asked "great, Carrie let us jump even higher today and we jumped some huge spreads" Livie said and he groaned "please don't kill yourself on that horse" he pleaded "I won't" she promised and he smiled "anyway you, go wash quickly whilst I serve dinner"

Livie nodded and slipped up the stairs as he slipped back into the kitchen to serve up, Kaylee staggered in after him so he had to avoid tripping over her, once it was all served though Rick bent and scooped her up running his hand through her light brown hair smiling at her. She was now 16 months happily moving from baby to toddler, learning new things every day and becoming cuter every day, she had more hair on top of her head now and it was beginning to form large curls just like Kate's. He smiled as Kaylee rested her head on her daddy's chest "where mama" she asked, Rick smiled "mommy will be home soon my little princess" he promised, Kaylee stared at him.

At that moment they heard the sound of a key in the lock, Rick smiled and carried Kaylee out of the kitchen, "who do you think this is" he whispered, Kaylee stared at the door and then grinned as Kate came in tugging his key from the lock, "mama" she squealed.

Kate turned and grinned at her daughter "hey baby girl" she said and grinning Rick lowered Kaylee to the floor and watched her stagger over to her mom who dropped her stuff and bent to lift the tiny child up into her arms kissing her cheek "hello my darling have you been annoying daddy today" she asked, Kaylee just giggled and reached for her mother's necklace that hung around her neck with her mother's ring hanging from it, Kate smiled as she moved over to Rick "hey" she said "hey" he greeted kissing her "did you get the guy", Kate nodded "with the murder weapon so I think it is case closed, we are holding him until tomorrow though to question him" he smiled "well I was just serving dinner up"

"awesome I'm starved" Livie said as she came bouncing down the stairs "hey mom" she greeted moving over to hug her mom who smiled releasing Kaylee with one arm to wrap around her other daughter "hey honey how was your day", Livie pulled a face "alright I suppose, we have all these induction lessons going on where we try out new subjects ready for the new year and all these career people coming in telling us about different job opportunities so it is a bit chaotic at the moment" Kate smiled sympathetically and held Kaylee out to Livie "can you put her in her high chair whilst I go put my gun away" she asked, Livie nodded and took her little sister carrying her into the kitchen where Rick was setting the food on the table, he placed some plain pasta on one of Kaylee's plastic plates and once Livie had strapped her into the high chair he placed it in front of her, smiling as she reached eagerly for it mumbling in delight.

Kate came back through and grinned as she reached for Kaylee's juice cup, she filled it with the sweet tasting drink and placed it next to the plate before she took her seat at the table as Livie flopped down next to her.

"so these induction lessons and career interviews" Kate started as they all tucked into their food "they given you any idea what you want to do in the future", Livie thought as she chewed her food "well surgeon is defiantly out" she said "geez that looks very long and very boring" Rick grinned "money is good though everyone says" he commented, Livie nodded "yeah but I don't think it is me really, I want to do something that is me", she paused looking around "I did find the psychology lesson we had today quite interesting I have to say"

Both Kate and Rick looked at her "really" Rick asked "yeah" she said "I understood it and I liked it, I think it is where Sweets explained a lot to me in DC, but I found it interesting, then we had this women from Quantico come in and do this huge presentation, she worked for the Behavioural Analysis Unit with the FBI and what she said was cool" she smiled "about how there is always a reason for someone committing a crime, an underlying psychological reason, and it is those psychological reasons that make people become serial killers, and they at the BAU profile them, get into their heads using psychology to catch them"

"huh" Rick said "you know that would make a good book" Livie laughed "didn't James Patterson already nick that idea" she asked "isn't Alex Cross a profiler" "Oh yeah" he said glumly, Kate smiled at him before turning to her daughter "sounds interesting" she said "so you want to go into crime" she asked, Livie shrugged "runs in the family I suppose" she said, Kate smiled again "why don't you email Sweets" she suggested "he does a bit of profiling, ask him about it" Livie nodded eagerly "sounds cool" she said and continued to gulp down her food.

Once they had finished Kate allowed Livie to head upstairs to do homework whilst she cleared up, she was just loading the dish washer with Kaylee sitting on the floor next to her clutching a handful of pasta which she was happily stuffing into her mouth when she felt Rick's arms encircle her, wrapping around her waist and pulling her close, she smiled as she felt his lips brush at her neck and she turned to kiss him back, she did however stop his hands from sliding down from her waist "your daughter is sitting right next to us" he murmured "oh yeah" he mumbled kissing her again making Kate smile and roll her eyes at his antics.

"dada" came a voice from their feet and Rick groaned as he pulled away "they do have perfect timings don't they" he murmured before he crouched down so that he was level with Kaylee "yes my princess" he said and she laughed in delight as she fell at him "play" she squealed and Rick laughed as he scooped her up lifting her high above his head causing her to squeal and kick her legs excitedly as he carried her aeroplane style back into the living room where he carefully set her down, excitedly though she hurled herself at him again "ah" he mock yelped falling backwards and she fell with him tumbling onto his chest scrambling on top of him to sit on her stomach, "Kate help, the little monkey has me", he grinned lopsidedly at her upside down from the floor.

Kate rolled her eyes as she moved into the living room and sat on the sofa looking at the two of them "get him Kaylee" she said with a grin, Rick scowled "whose side are you on" he complained "us girls stick together" Livie said as she came back down the stairs obviously to see what was causing the commotion

She grinned as she sat down next to her mom "I agree with mom, get him Kaylee", he pouted before he rolled over "in that case" he said scooping Kaylee up and leaping onto the sofa like a big child "let's get em Kaylee" he said

Kate laughed as they fell on her tickling her and Livie madly, Livie let out an indignant shriek as Rick playfully grabbed at her "dad" she whined as Kaylee giggled uncontrollably, Livie leapt back at him before they both turned on Kate who laughed again "see how easily they turn on you" Rick said grinning, she pouted as she fended him off "only when you turn them against me" she whispered tickling Livie back making her giggle.

Eventually they all stopped and just lay across the sofa, Kaylee sat perched on her daddy's stomach playing with his watch, eventually Kate looked over "well" she said "who is doing the honours tonight", both Livie and Rick looked at her "b-a-t-h" she spelt looking at Kaylee, "oh I'll do it" Livie said happily, Kate nodded "thanks kiddo" she said as her daughter stood and reached for her little sister who gurgled holding up her arms to her, Livie placed Kaylee on her hip brushing her hair back as she smiled "come on then smelly monkey, lets go make you a clean monkey hey" Kaylee giggled and waved her arms around as Livie headed up the stairs.

Kate grinned at Rick as she leaned back "so" he murmured "what do you think of Livie's sudden interest in psychology" Kate thought "I can see why she likes it" she said "when she was scared, lost in her pain, she saw two psychologists and both times, especially when she saw Sweets, they really helped her, psychology helped her, she has witnessed serial killers enough, I guess it is perfectly understandable for her to want to understand them"

"do you want her to get into crime solving though" he asked, Kate thought "I want her to be happy" she decided "I want her to do something she enjoys so that she will be happy in life" she looked up at Rick to find him smiling, gently he bent to kiss her "that sounds perfect for her" he said "I guess she is more like you than we realised" Kate smiled "mm still trying to decide whether that is a good or a bad thing" she teased and he chuckled "what about you" she asked curiously "what do you think of her going into crime solving" he thought about it too "I think it is cool how alike you are" he said "and I think that the future of crime solving is going to get interesting, isn't April going to do forensics and anthropology? and Tali well, she says she wants to work for NCIS so I think those three will be a pretty unbeatable team, the science handled by April, the getting into the mind of the killer by Livie and the catching of the criminals by Tali"

Kate laughed "wow that is going to be interesting" she said "I pity whoever those three headstrong girls work for" "I pity the killer they are trying to catch" Rick said making her laugh again, "well" she said with a sigh hauling herself up "I had better go help Livie put Kaylee to bed and you should go continue your writing" "mm" he mumbled as he stood up "Livie did give me an idea for a new story though" he mused "might go back to that idea of Nikki Heat running into a headstrong federal agent, you know Federal Heat" "oh yes" she said "the one you were planning when we were working with Jordan Shaw" he grinned, "well finish this one first" she said and gave him a playful shove towards the office before she headed up the stairs

Livie was crouched next to the bath smiling at her little sister as she drained the water from the tub, Kaylee was giggling as she sat there watching the water getting lower and lower, once it was empty Livie lifted her sister out and placed her on the mat wrapping her in a big fluffy towel playing peek-a-boo for a couple of minutes before she spotted her mother in the doorway smiling affectionately at her "hey" she greeted as she lifted her sister up and followed stepped out of the bathroom "hey" Kate said as she followed her into Kaylee's room watching as Livie set Kaylee on the carpet, she reached into a draw and handed Livie Kaylee's pyjamas watching her coo and coddle her little sister making her smile, Livie was good with Kaylee, she loved watching them together.

Kaylee stood wobbling in front of Livie her hand clenching at the sleeve of her shirt to balance herself as Livie helped her into her pyjamas grinning "go see mommy then my cheeky little sister" she said pointing at her mother, Kaylee turned and giggled as she staggered over, grinning Kate bent to catch hold of her and she crouched there for a minute just looking at her daughter before she smiled and lifted her up into her arms "time for bed for you my little one" she said "you will have a full day of fun tomorrow playing with Danny and Jake hmm"

Livie laughed "think that goes for me and dad too" she said "haha yes" Kate said as she lay Kaylee down in her crib handing her her favourite toys before covering her with the blanket and backing out of the room with Livie, she closed the door before she looked at her daughter "girly movie" she suggested and Livie's eyes brightened "yus" she said "_Music and Lyrics" _Kate smiled "sounds good" she said and they both headed down the stairs and Livie dove for the DVD cabinet to locate their chosen movie whilst Kate fetched them some snacks and carried them over setting them on the table.

Livie grinned as she cuddled up against her and Kate wrapped her arms around her daughter remembering how they would do this when she was little, they would cuddle up regularly to watch movies and whilst they did it was easy to forget that she was Livie's mother, Livie felt more like her best friend than anything else, and she treasured those moments, it was easy to forget that she was responsible for her and treasure the moments with her best friend.

She looked down at Livie grinning at the movie and smiled stroking her hair gently, she loved how much things had changed now, Livie had recovered, she had a beautiful new daughter with her charming husband, right now things couldn't be more perfect.

XO

"moma"

Kate nearly leapt out of her skin when she heard a small voice from beside her and she looked down to see Kaylee peering round the edge of the desk giggling happily, she laughed and spun her chair so that she could open her arms and scoop her daughter up onto her lap "hello monkey" she murmured kissing her hair "what are you doing here" she asked, she looked up to see Rick and Livie grinning from where they stood in between the desks watching the detectives greet their children.

"hey" she said what are you doing here" Rick grinned "well Jenny had to work late and Lanie was still at work when we called so we figured we would bring the kids up here to see their mommies and daddies, Esposito grinned "thanks" he said "it has been a long day" "tell me about it" Ryan said, "also I was wondering what you two were doing on your week off next week" Rick continued, Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and shrugged "nothing much I suppose" Ryan said "why"

Rick grinned "cus we are heading down to the Hamptons for a week" "we are" Livie and Kate said at the same time confused, he nodded "Alexis is coming down" he said "and we were thinking you guys should join us, get Jenny to take her week off early and Lanie is already having the same holiday as you isn't she, we thought it would be fun"

Both men looked at each other before they grinned "that sounds great Castle" Ryan said "I'll talk to Jenny, though I am sure she would love to come" Rick grinned "well let us know" he said before he turned to Kate "what do you think" he asked "Kaylee's first trip to the beach" Kate smiled looking at her daughter sitting on her lap happily slamming her fist against the keyboard "I think it is a great idea" she said and he grinned "can we bring Skye up again" Livie asked excitedly and he nodded "already arranged it with Carrie" he said "she will loan us the trailer again" Livie beamed "awesome" she said "and Lexie will be there, double awesome"

Kate grinned as she stood up placing Kaylee on her hip smiling as she ran her hand through her thick curls "well I think this shall be very fun" she said "you will enjoy the beach won't you baby girl" Kaylee giggled and let out a squeal, grinning Kate set her down in between Ryan and Esposito's desks before she headed back to her desk calling Lanie, telling her to come up and see the kids, then she headed back over to where her daughter was standing next to Danny and Jake, the three of them all had a banana in their hands and were munching them happily with it all smeared round their faces, Livie was sat cross legged with Jake walking round her giggling as she pretended to try and take his food away from them.

Kaylee looked at Danny before she squealed and held out her hand to him, instantly Danny handed her the rest of his banana and she handed him the rest of hers obviously deciding that his looked nicer than hers, she giggled as everyone roared with laughter before she grabbed Danny pulling him into a hug.

"aw" Lanie said appearing beside them "that is adorable, hey my man" she said bending to lift her son up into her arms as he staggered over, giggling again Kaylee staggered over to Livie and Jake, Jake squealed as she staggered over and reached out to her, giggling she grabbed his sleeve, "ah she definitely has them wrapped round her little fingers hmm" "oh she has everyone wrapped round her little fingers" Livie said reaching out to her little sister, catching her as she wobbled "especially dad"

Rick grinned "what can I say I am a sucker for my girls" "mmhm" Kate said grinning at him.

At that moment Gates came out of her office obviously on her way home "Mr Castle" she said not looking too happy to see the writer back in her precinct "this is still my precinct and o do not appreciate you running your daddy day care here" "just dropping two off and picking one up" Rick said innocently wrapping one arm around Kate, gates eyed him before her eyes flicked down to where Livie was playing peek a boo with Kaylee making her little sister giggle excitedly, they saw a hint of a smile slip onto her face before it disappeared and she reminded them all to be on time the next morning before she left the precinct.

"and here I was thinking that she was beginning to warm to me" Rick mused "yeah cus you weren't here" Livie said with a grin making them all chuckle "well then shall we head home" Kate asked looking at her watch "especially now Gates has reminded us to be in early tomorrow, we should try and get all the paperwork done so we can truly relax in the Hamptons without the prospect of paperwork looming over us" they all nodded and packed their bags and scooped up their kids carrying them down to the car park with Lanie and Livie chattering away about having a girly evening sometime soon "am I invited" Kate teased "yeah duh" Livie said with a giggle "and Alexis, maybe when we are in the Hamptons we can do stuff" Lanie nodded "sounds good girl" she said as the doors to the elevator slid open and they all headed out to their cars.

Livie followed her mother over to her car as Rick took Kaylee to the other car and they both headed home "the Hamptons is going to be so much fun" Livie said with a grin "and I can't wait to see Lexie again" Kate smiled "me neither it feels like it has been forever doesn't it" "oh yes" Livie said "it has been four months since we saw her but we have talked since then, she came home for Kaylee's birthday didn't she" Kate nodded "not the same as seeing her though" she mused and Livie nodded again.

Kate smiled as they headed home, she was now really looking forward to her week off, to spend it on the beach with her friends and family seemed like the perfect way to spend it, she knew now that the rest of the week would not pass fast enough now.

**I know crappy ending – I suck.**

**Anyway please review and hopefully I will update faster.**

**Also if you have any suggestions please give them to me, I am running out of ideas which is probably why the chapters take so long to write.**

**Do people like the fluff or do they want it to go darker?**

**Please review**

**Thanks -mysticgirl**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone I am so so sorry about how long this has taken, seriously I have been so run down with coursework at college and now I am revising for exams so life has just been getting in the way – I promise I will try and be quicker next time – anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 13 – Beach Fun

"Right" Rick said standing in front of them "do we have everything" "yes" Livie said "are we sure" he asked "yes" Livie said with a giggle "come on dad we have double and triple checked like a half dozen times and I don't think we would fit that much more into the car any way" "true" Rick mused turning to grin at Kate who smiled back from where she was helping Kaylee into her little sandals.

They had double and triple checked everything, everyone had packed their bags and gone through checklists before all the beach items that were not already at the Hamptons were brought out and everything was loaded into Kate's car and it had been hard to cram it all in but after some shoving they had managed to though Rick said no one was to open the boot until they arrived.

Kate smiled at Kaylee who was looking at her curiously "where we going baby girl" she asked and Kaylee smiled toothily "besh" she said and Kate smiled "yes beach" she said smiling " and we are going to have fun" "fun" she squealed and Kate laughed as she scooped her up and placed her on her him before she bent to pick up her large bag and Kaylee's favourite dog toy "now it would be a disaster if we forgot this now wouldn't it" she said to Kaylee making the little dog kiss her on the nose which made her giggle before she handed her the toy as Livie and Rick grabbed the last few things and followed her into the elevator.

Kate looked at Livie already dressed in 3 quarter length trousers and a loose shirt her eyes shining at the prospect of a couple of weeks on the beech and as they were taking Skye it couldn't be more perfect for her. "excited by any chance kiddo" she teased and Livie grinned "undeniably" she said and Kate smiled as they arrived in the lobby and headed down to the garage where the car was waiting and carefully Kate slipped Kaylee into her car seat and carefully strapped her in smiling as Kaylee swatted playfully at her curls that fell around her face, "you are a little monkey aren't you" she whispered touching her daughter's nose as Livie slid into the back of the car next to Kaylee and strapped herself in.

Slowly Kate slid into the front and looked over at Rick who was carefully eying everything and she sighed "Rick" she groaned "we have everything and I think we can survive if we have forgotten things or we can just buy new ones" he sighed "ok" he muttered as he started the engine "I just know I have forgotten something"

Kate smiled as they drove out of the garage and joined the queue of traffic heading out of the city, she slowly settled herself down listening to Kaylee chattering away to herself in her own little language as she played with the toys Livie had gotten out for her.

Glancing in the mirror she watched her daughter playing happily before she looked over her shoulder at Livie who had curled her legs up on the middle seat and was watching Kaylee as she listened to her music with a smile on her face. She glanced over at her mom and winked at her and Kate winked back as they continued on their journey.

X

It didn't take them too long to get the trailer and Skye ready to accompany them, Rick carefully attached the trailer whilst Kate and Livie sorted out all her things and got her ready for travel, they didn't need to take that much for her as they had most things up at the Hamptons already, it was just her feed, tack and rugs that they needed and it didn't take long to collect them together and lead her into the trailer so it wasn't long before they were back on the road and when Kate peeped in the rear view mirror she could see Skye's nose peering out looking excitedly at where they were going and that made her smile, Skye really did have a lot of character.

It was early afternoon when they arrived at their home in the Hamptons after stopping for a quick lunch; Kaylee was fast asleep in her car seat clutching at her toy dog. Smiling Kate moved round to help Livie back Skye out of the trailer and lead her over to the stables and they tethered her up outside whilst they quickly made up her stable and filled her water buckets and hay nets before they led her into the stable and settled her down before they headed back out to find Rick unloading the car.

"Kaylee's waking up" he said and Kate nodded as she slipped round and opened the door to see Kaylee stirring with her eyelids fluttering "hey baby" she said softly as she unbuckled the straps and carefully lifted her out watching her blink groggily as she looked around rubbing her little eyes tiredly. Smiling Kate bent to pick up some of the things in the back as she heard Rick groan and drop a suitcase with a thud "jeez Livs how much did you bring" he complained. Indignantly Livie called back "hey dad that is your suitcase"

"Really" he said "oh yeah". Fighting not to laugh Kate finished gathering up her things and headed into the large house smiling as she felt at home, she carried Kaylee into the living room and set her on the floor "this is the summer house" she whispered crouching next to her as her daughter looked around "nice hey" Kaylee looked at her and grabbed the sleeve of her jacket as she wobbled slightly before she looked around curiously.

Kate grinned as she lifted Kaylee back up and carried her out to the patio "we go play on the beach tomorrow" she whispered "you'll have lots of fun baby". Kaylee babbled happily looking around and feeling her smile widen Kate carried her back inside to hear huffing as Rick dragged a suitcase in with Livie "how long did I say we were staying for" he groaned and Kate smirked before she handed Kaylee to Livie "I'll finish helping unload the car" she said "you take care of Kaylee bear" Livie grinned and bounced Kaylee on her hip cooing over her before she placed her back on the rug.

Smiling Kate followed Rick outside and they carefully finished unloading the car and brought everything in and took it all up to the bedrooms. Smiling Kate looked around Kaylee's room, it wasn't finished yet but in the summer when Rick came up for a few weeks he would have it finished then, but there was already pots of baby blue paint waiting to be put on the walls and a white wood cot with a cute little quilt inside with a mermaid on it. Since they were by the sea they had decided to give this room a seaside theme. Livie had already suggested that they find seashells and decorate the room with them so they were planning to hunt for some whilst they were here.

Kate finished placing Kaylee's clothes into the little white dresser before she moved down the hall and peered into Livie's room. Livie had given her own room a bit of a beach feel as well when they had last come up Rick had allowed her and Alexis to update their bedrooms how they wanted. Kate had been pregnant with Kaylee at the time so she hadn't been able to help much except give her opinions. But she had enjoyed seeing both rooms for the first time and what Rick had done in the baby room.

Livie had painted her walls a sky blue colour and they had chosen a sandy coloured carpet. Her furniture was made of white wood and there was a white wicker chair in the corner that was perfect for her to snuggle up in and read a book. It had blue and white pillows in it along with the rest of the room, giving it a blue and white theme. It was very pretty and was perfect for Livie.

Smiling Kate knocked and Livie turned to grin at her "happy to be back" Kate asked "definitely" Livie said as she moved out of the room and wrapped an arm around Kate's waist as Kate did the same. Slowly they moved down the stairs "you happy to be back" Livie asked "yes" Kate said "the last time we found time to come up here was before Kaylee was born and that was way to long ago" "tell me about it" Livie said "but we are here now, when are the others arriving"

"Javi and Lanie will be arriving this evening and Ryan and Jenny tomorrow because Jenny couldn't get out of work until tomorrow, don't know about Alexis" Kate said as they reached the bottom of the stairs where they found Rick grinning at them from where he stood with Kaylee in his arms who was giggling. Both of them paused uncertainly eyeing them.

Then they both squealed as someone pounced on them from behind, wrapping their arms around them laughing out "surprise" as she did so.

They both turned and then laughed in delight when they saw it was Alexis "yay you're here" Livie exclaimed hugging her sister excitedly "when did you arrive". Alexis grinned as she hugged them both "about five minutes ago" she said, her aquamarine blue eyes sparkling cheekily.

Grinning they all headed into the living room and they all caught up on each other's lives and Alexis reconnected with Kaylee who recognised her sister now and was happy to sit on her lap giggling out "lex ee" over and over again until they put her down for a nap whilst they made themselves some food cooking together laughing and joking as Alexis and Livie discussed what movie to watch first.

That was when Kate saw headlights and she grinned "hope Lanie and I can join you" she said and grinning both Livie and Alexis raced to open the door for Lanie and Javi hugging them both happy "whoa" Javi said looking around "I swear this place is bigger than I remember" grinning Alexis took Danny from him "hi Danny boy" she gushed "haven't you gotten big" "that is because he is like his father and is a stomach on legs" Lanie said grinning whilst Javi pretended to be hurt as he brought their suitcases in.

Kate grinned as they entered before she took the giggling Danny from Alexis "hey little man" she said "you ready to have some fun on the beach" "ya" he squealed making her laugh.

"look who I found" Rick said and Kate looked up to see a groggy looking Kaylee staring at all the new people obviously confused thinking 'they weren't there when I went to sleep'

Slowly Rick set her on the floor as Kate did the same to Danny "go say hi" Rick said and Kaylee moved over to Danny who giggled at the sight of her "kah lee" he tried and Kaylee giggling at him before she grabbed his sleeve and the two of them toddled over to where some of Kaylee's toys had already been unpacked and they settled down to play with some blocks.

"do you guys want anything to eat" Kate asked "we have some risotto which is still warm" "naw we're good thanks" Lanie said "someone got cranky about an hour ago so we stopped and got some food" "I'll have some" Javi said and headed into the kitchen "were you talking about Danny or Javi" Livie asked Lanie who laughed "both" she teased making Javi pout again before Rick handed him a beer and they settled down to talk as the girls did the same.

They put Kaylee and Danny to sleep in their cribs when their playing had slowed and they were both rubbing their drooping eyes tiredly. Then they resumed their talking and planning of what they were going to do this week. As the sun began to set Livie and Alexis went to check on Skye before they settled her down for bed and headed back inside where everyone else was clearing up and getting ready before they all retired to their rooms though Kate saw Livie slip across the hall into Alexis' room to obviously continue their girly talks.

Smiling Kate followed Rick into their room downstairs looking around the large room happily "I love this room" she murmured spotting the huge fire burning merrily with the huge anchor in the middle, Rick smiled at her as he settled himself in the bed "I do too" he said "so we wont change this one then" she looked at him "are you giving the whole house a makeover" she asked and he winked "was thinking of it" he said and she smiled "yes lets leave this one" she said as she finished changing into her shorts and tank top and crawled onto the bed next to him resting her head against his bare chest.

They heard suppressed laughter from the room above and Kate smirked "maybe soundproofing" she suggested and he laughed "yes please" he murmured "that way we wont have to be quiet", Kate had to suppress a laugh now as she felt him kiss her neck and his hands slide up under her top, grinning she rolled over so that she was seated on top of him "you do realise we have guests in the house don't you" she whispered "mmm" he murmured as his hands moved up her legs to her waist pulling her closer. She sighed and rolled her eyes before she lowered herself down to kiss him gently before she rolled off of him so that she was lying next to him and she kissed him slowly and passionately running her fingers through his hair as she opened her mouth at the same time he opened his and their lips parted softly as they paused to meet each others eyes.

Slowly he sat up pushing her up with him before he lowered his head into her neck kissing it as he gently hitched her top up breaking the seal of his lips on her neck to slip it over her head before his hands pushed her shorts down as hers shoved his boxers away before she leaned into him and she pressed their warm bodies together.

The heat rose and their bodies began to move together and Kate gasped in delight as he rolled over on top of her and she stared into his eyes and their gazes locked before she tugged him back down feeling his strong arms enclose around her as she gripped at him and she soon lost herself in bliss in their beautiful beach house in the Hamptons.

XO

The next morning Rick awoke to find the bed empty and he slowly opened his eyes to find sunlight streaming in. slowly he sat up and pulled on some shorts and an old t-shirt before he headed out of the bedroom to the kitchen where he found Kate cooking breakfast. She smiled at him as he entered "morning" she said "mmm morning beautiful" he said slipping over to wrap his arms around her "no hanky panky" she warned "someone else is up" he turned and grinned "hey my Kaylee bear how's my little princess" Kaylee squealed as she staggered across the kitchen to her daddy and he scooped her up "Lee vee" she said and pointed out the French windows and Rick turned to see Livie cantering through the shallows on Skye, bareback with the reins hanging loose against Skye's neck.

"yes that is Livie and Skye" he said moving over to the window so they could watch the horse and rider moving up the beach "what time did she go out" he asked turning back to Kate who shrugged "she was out with her when I got up but you know she loves it when she can see Skye whenever she wants, and she loves riding across the beach"

"yes we know that don't we Kaylee bear" Rick said tickling Kaylee's stomach making the toddler giggle as she patted his hands before she began to play with his wedding ring. Smiling Rick set her back on the ground and moved round to help with breakfast before he paused and touched Kate's neck "I think I gave you a hicky last night" he said and Kate lifted her hand to feel it before she rolled her eyes "thanks" she said and he winked at her before smiling "hey pumpkin" he greeted and Kate saw Alexis slip in bending to greet Kaylee "hey" she said "Livie out riding" they both nodded "help yourself to breakfast" Kate said as she scraped some eggs out of the pan onto a plate "thanks" Alexis said sitting down and grinning at her stepmother, then she frowned "is that a hicky" she asked "nope" Kate said innocently and Alexis smirked.

"kayteee" came a small call and Kate turned as Danny came staggering in with his father right behind him "hey mini man" Kate said bending to greet him as Javi moved over to scoop Kaylee up and toss her in the air making her giggle "you hungry Danny boy" she asked and he nodded "food" he said and everyone chuckled "morning" Javi greeted as he set Kaylee down and moved over to the bags to make some food for the two toddlers "morning" Kate greeted "sleep ok" "yep" he said and he narrowed his eyes at her neck causing Kate to shake her hair around it reddening as Lanie came down

"well someone got up early" she said and Kate grinned "yes someone was singing to herself in her room and I could hear her through the monitor" she said and Kaylee blew a raspberry from where she and Danny were standing next to Javi waiting for their food "she has already had breakfast" Kate said rolling her eyes at her littlest daughter "I don't know how she is still hungry", Alexis laughed "no wonder she is growing so much" she said as Livie came in, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shining "hi" she said happily "ooo food" she grinned before looking at her mom "is that a hicky" she asked and Kate rolled her eyes "apparently it isn't" Alexis said to Livie as her sister washed her hands and sat next to her "but I think it is" "mm does look like one doesn't it" Livie mused and Kate raised her arms in the air "yes ok fin it is happy now", both teenagers grinned before they helped carry everything to the table and they all settled down.

"Kaylee that is Danny's food" Kate said catching hold of her toddler "I fed you earlier" Kaylee pouted "you want some toast" she asked and she offered Kaylee a slice of toast with jam and Kaylee pondered before she took it happily and began to chew at it happily leaving Danny in peace to eat his breakfast.

Once everything was eaten and all was cleared away they all changed into their beach wear and grabbed their things before they headed down to the beach where they set up some umbrellas and blankets and set everything down before they headed down to the water's edge to introduce the toddlers to the beach.

Danny shot straight into it before shrieking in surprise and staggering out when he felt the cold water but after testing it a couple more times he began to splash in and out happily with his daddy whilst Lanie got some photos. Kaylee dipped her toes in before she backed out uncertain of the water moving towards her. She clung to Kate's hands as her mother held her up staring at the sea with blue eyes as Livie and Alexis chased each other in and out "come on Kaylee" Livie called and Kaylee stared at her and then at Danny who was laughing delightedly, then slowly she took a few steps forward and squealed as the cold water rushed around her, she stared at it before she lifted her feet and splashed a few times before she giggled and staggered forward another few steps shrieking excitedly as the waves came up the beach towards her again and she kicked at the water laughing at the spray she made.

Laughing also Kate looked at Rick and saw that he had the camera out also and was snapping pictures of them smiling "seriously" she called "aren't you coming to join us" he slowly put the camera down "just wanted to make sure we have Kaylee's first beach trip well documented so we don't forget it" he said and Kate smiled "oh I don't think I will forget this any time soon" Kate said with a smile looking at her laughing baby proudly.

She heard more laughing and looked over to see that Livie and Alexis had gone and fetched Skye and they were both on her back as the mare trotted eagerly down to the sea snorting as she plunged in swishing her tail showering Javi in drops of water "blergh thanks" he said as Livie and Alexis laughed at him.

Laughing Kate backed out of the water with Kaylee and Rick to watch the two girls before it was her turn to grab the camera and take some pictures as they trotted up the beach towards them grinning at her happily. Rick lifted Kaylee into his arms and carried her over to Skye who lowered her head to greet the tiny girl well used to her now. Kaylee giggled and reached out to touch her nose "neey" she said and everyone smiled. Rick then moved round and placed Kaylee in front of Livie on Skye's back.

Carefully holding Skye still with one hand Livie wrapped her other arm around Kaylee holding her as her sister stared at Skye who turned her head to look at her, then she giggled and patted her neck. "Kaylee" Kate called and her daughter looked over in time for her to grab a photo as Livie clicked her tongue and Skye looked over too with her ears pricked. Kate smiled "perfect" she said happily as Rick took Kaylee again patting Skye's neck as Alexis slid off grinning "I'll time you" she said looking at her watch and Livie instantly gathered up her reins nodding "on your marks" Alexis said "get set … go"

Instantly Livie nudged her heels into Skye's side and cried "go Skye go" and she leaned forward as Skye instantly took off ploughing across the beach as Livie bent low over her neck laughing in delight as she raced towards the edge of the beach.

She galloped to the end before she turned Skye in a wide circle and urged her back the other way so that they charged back and shot past Alexis who laughed "two minutes and 47 seconds" she called "not bad but I think you can do better" Livie laughed as she cantered round before she slowed her now puffing horse to a stop "maybe by the end we will beat that time hey Skye" she patted Skye's neck before she slid off "come on then you" she said "lets cool you off" and she led Skye off towards the little stable.

Kate settled herself on the beach towel watching Rick playing with Kaylee in the water. She looked up as Livie came over and settled down next to her on the blanket and she smiled as they both watched their friends and family playing in the water.

"hey mom" Livie said and Kate turned her head to look at her daughter who was watching her as she pushed her hair out of her eyes "I love you" she said and Kate smiled before she opened her arm and pulled Livie into her arms resting her cheek against Livie's hair "love you too kiddo" she murmured "you'll always be my little girl, you know that right" "mmhm" Livie said "even though you have a new little girl" Kate looked out at Rick chasing Kaylee "that doesn't change how much I love you" she whispered "even when you are all grown up and have kids of your own you will still be my little girl" Livie grinned up at her "don't you ever forget that" Kate murmured "I wont" Livie murmured "and you will always be my mommy and my best friend don't you forget that"

Kate smiled as she hugged Livie close "I wont" she whispered kissing Livie's forehead gently before they both looked out to the sea to watch the rest of their family enjoying the beach.

**Well hope you all liked it. Once again I am so sorry about how long it has taken, really I will try not to let it go on so long next time**

**Please review they really encourage me to update.**

**Also if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to let me know – I love hearing ideas.**

**Thanks again for being so patient**

**mysticgirl**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone I am so sorry this has taken so long. But at last exams are over and I hope that means I will have more time ;). Hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 14

The sound of the waves gently tugged Kate out of her peaceful sleep and she mumbled indignantly not wanting to wake up. She sensed movement beside her and then Rick was pulling her close and she felt his lips brush over her neck before he settled back down again and with her eyes still closed Kate grinned and snuggled deeper into his chest. "This is nice" Rick murmured "lets lie in bed all day". Kate smirked "sounds great" she mumbled and tugged the sheets back over her body settling happily down.

At that moment the door crashed open and they both sat up in surprise as three screaming toddlers came screeching into their room hollering "besh besh besh" over and over again. Kate groaned as she realised what the disturbance was and slumped back down "no please let this be a dream" she moaned before she groaned as a small singing cannonball collided with her and began to sing "besh moma besh" "never mind" she muttered and rolled over to look at her smiling toddler and she felt a smile slip onto her face as she looked at her daughter.

She heard Rick groan and she looked over only to laugh as she saw that Jake and Danny had managed to scramble onto the bed and had clambered onto his stomach where they sat roaring with laughter as they jiggled up and down.

"well I don't like this alarm clock much" Rick said looking over at her and she smiled weakly as she sat up lifting Kaylee onto her lap to give her a cuddle "you have to admit it is effective" she said and he sighed "true" he mused.

"I see you got the same alarm clock we did" came a voice from the door and they looked up to see everyone standing in the doorway "yeah pity we didn't ask for it" Rick joked "hey consider yourself lucky they woke Livie and I about two hours ago" Alexis said "but we managed to stop them coming in and waking you up until now"

"Thanks" Kate said gratefully "where is Livie". Alexis grinned "well once we couldn't hold them back any longer she went to feed Skye" Kate nodded and looked down at Kaylee who was playing with the hem of her pyjama top. "Well I suppose we should get up then" she said and Rick nodded from where he had Jake and Danny clambering over him as though he was a climbing frame. "I guess sleep is out of the question" she said and Rick nodded "come on then up we get" she sighed and set Kaylee on the floor and slipped out of the bed, "I'll go help Lanie and Jenny with breakfast" Alexis said and she rescued her father of the two monkeys climbing on top of them before she headed out with Ryan and Esposito.

Kate looked at Rick and raised her eyebrows "sure you want more kids after that blitz attack". Rick chuckled as he hauled himself up "Hmm" he said teasingly looking down at Kaylee who was sitting on the floor playing with one of Kate's shoes "I agree with you, lets wait a few more years". Kate smiled as she opened one of the drawers and pulled out some shorts and a loose top before she rescued her shoe from Kaylee, located the other and slipped out with her toddler right behind her.

She was greeted by her friends and family all standing in the kitchen. Livie had reappeared and was assisting Lanie by whipping some eggs. "Hey mom" she said "I hear you got a very sudden wake up call"

Kate rolled her eyes "yep" she said and Livie laughed "wish I could have seen that" she said and Kate swatted her hand at her playfully as she passed by to get out the plates.

The toddlers got under everyone's feet as they prepared breakfast, whining for their own. In the end Alexis and Livie prepared theirs and carried it to the table and set them in their high chairs and began to feed them stopping the grumbles much to everyone's relief.

When breakfast was ready they carried all the plates over to the table and settled themselves down helping themselves. Once the kids had finished they lifted them out of their highchairs and set them down to play but Kate soon felt a tug at her shirt and looking down she saw Kaylee standing next to her.

"yes my monkey" she asked and Kaylee giggled as she held up her hands asking to be lifted up and smiling Kate lifted her up placing her on her lap cuddling her close as she finished her food chatting away to her friends and family before they all cleared up and headed off to get ready for the day.

When Kate emerged with Kaylee in her arms Lanie and Jenny were lying on the loungers sunning themselves whilst Ryan and Esposito tried to put sun cream on their squirming sons. Kate laughed again "you have to do it indoors boys" she said "whilst you have hold of them". She set Kaylee down having already coated her in sunscreen and watched her scamper over to the boys who instantly began to squirm harder eager to play with her.

"Right remember that for tomorrow" Ryan said when he finally finished and released Jake to go play with Kaylee. That didn't do Esposito much good as Danny instantly began to complain indignantly as he watched his friends rush off without him.

Eventually he finished and Danny was allowed to rush over to where Kaylee and Jake were standing with Rick who was pulling out some beach toys with Livie. Smiling Kate headed over to where Lanie and Jenny were lying on the sun loungers and settled herself next to them smiling as she felt the sun's heat on her.

"Ok go t a toy store of beach toys out" Rick said and she looked over to where he was standing "who's up for a dip in the pool". "Sounds refreshing" Alexis said as she came out of the house grinning at the three kids trying to decide what toy to play with. "Lets all go for a dip" Ryan said laughing as he scooped Jake up making him roar with laughter.

"where are the arm bands" Livie asked looking at Rick who groaned and face palmed himself "told you we had forgotten something" he groaned as the others laughed, "don't worry I think we bought a spare pair" Lanie said "I'll go find them". She slipped up and headed back inside.

Rick looked at Livie who gave him a look "hey don't blame me, you had the checklist" he defended "you were in charge of beach stuff and when I said did you pack arm bands you said of course" Livie said "all your fault". He scowled at her "that's it you're going in" he said and pounced on her as she leapt away with a shriek "No" she squealed "No don't" he ignored her grinning to himself and carried her over to the edge of the pool "mom help" Livie yelled as she saw the water but it was too late and she yelped as Rick chucked her in the pool.

Kate laughed as she resurfaced spluttering indignantly "you know she is going to get you back for that right" she said and Rick grinned playfully "I'd like to see her try" he said and Livie scowled before she dove back under the water swimming the length of the pool before she resurfaced and clambered up the ladder out just as Lanie reappeared.

She gave the soaked teenager a look "did your father chuck you in again" she asked and Livie nodded darkly making Lanie smirk as she handed Rick the spare set of arm bands. Rick, Ryan and Esposito all carefully fitted the arm bands onto their children before they carefully carried them into the pool keeping hold of them as they kicked and splashed eagerly squealing in delight. Kate smiled as she pulled on her sunglasses and then watched as Livie and Alexis leapt into the deep end and swam underwater all the way to the shallow end resurfacing next to the babies who shrieked excitedly when they saw them.

When they all tired of the pool they all scrambled out and Kate found some ice lollies in the freezer and soon it was quiet as the three youngsters sat licking happily the lollies which dribbled down over their hands and soon was all over their faces.

"Hey dad" Alexis called reappearing from round the side of the house "one of the plant pots out the front has fallen over can you give me a hand lifting it". "Sure" Rick said and hauled himself to his feet as Alexis dashed out of sight. He exited the pool area and moved round before they all heard him yelp. Looking over Kate saw him backing away from Livie and Alexis who had appeared each holding a hosepipe aimed at Rick.

"Put em up" Alexis said as her blue eyes sparkled mischievously and slowly Rick brought his hands up, "hey what gives" he complained "payback" Livie said grinning "for chucking me in the pool". Kate laughed "told you she would get payback" she called. "haha yeah" Rick said "little help please Kate" he asked as he continued to back away. Kate smirked "nah" she called as she settled back down.

"Thanks a bunch" he called backing away slightly faster but he found himself backed against a shed. Still grinning Alexis and Livie positioned themselves as everyone else turned to watch.

"Ready" Livie asked "ready" Alexis said and they both took aim. "Three… two … one… Fire"

Instantly jets of water shot out of the hoses and Rick yelped as they both doused him in icy cold water. Laughing loudly Alexis and Livie jet hosed him until he let out a playful growl and leapt at them through the water grabbing Alexis and chucking her over his shoulder before he wrapped an arm around Livie. "That's it you are both being dumped… but this time in the sea" he growled.

"Oh no" Livie squealed and began to squirm but Rick kept a tight hold of her until she stuck her foot out and he tripped sending them all tumbling to the floor. Instantly Livie wriggled free and grabbed Alexis yanking her up, "run Lexie" she squealed and they both bolted with Rick right behind them.

Kate laughed as she watched them both sprint a lap round the house before Alexis ducked inside. Livie kept on running so Rick took off after her back round the house. Kate then heard a shout of "hey no fair" and looking up she saw Livie managing to haul herself onto Skye's back and she cantered off down the beach with the mare wearing nothing but a head collar with lead rope tied around her neck.

Rick came stomping back up the beach grumbling before he stopped and shook his head hard from side to side causing Kate to squeal as cold water droplets hit her "Rick" she complained scowling up at him and he winked "blame the girls" he said and she gave him a reproachful look "you did chuck Livie in the pool" she reminded him. He ignored that and looked up as Livie came cantering back up the beach laughing in delight as she clung to a handful of Skye's mane.

"urgh why does she have to be such a daredevil" Rick groaned watching her urge Skye to go faster easily hanging on with the grip she had with her legs. Kate smiled as she watched Livie slow down and trot into the water before she stood the smiling as Skye turned her head to look at her. "Because she wants to push herself" she said softly "she wants to prove to herself that she can be more than who she is and was should she choose to be"

Rick looked over at her and smiled "she already is extraordinary" he said softly and Kate smiled at him before she looked at the time and then down at Kaylee. "I think it is nap time for you young lady" she said and she sat up bending to scoop Kaylee up into her arms.

She carried her baby into the cool house and up the stairs to her little bedroom smiling as she found some baby wipes and wiped the sticky ice lolly remnants from around her mouth. Then she lifted her daughter back into her arms and changed her into a small nightdress and closed the curtains. She smiled at Kaylee who looked up at her almost tiredly. "Alright my darling" she whispered gently as she lay Kaylee down in her crib "sleep tight my darling. When you wake up we can play some more". Kaylee mumbled tiredly and wriggled around in on the mattress until she got comfy Kate placed her favourite toy dog next to her and switched on the baby monitor before she slowly backed out of the room closing the door behind her.

Looking up she saw Jenny and Lanie backing out of the next room having obviously put their own kids down for a nap. She grinned at them before they all headed downstairs where they found the men all sitting watching Livie cantering through the waves still tack less laughing delightedly. Alexis was sunning herself on a towel getting pictures of her sister as she cantered past.

Smiling Kate and the others all slipped forward and headed down to the beach to join Alexis in the sun leaving the men to their talking. Alexis looked up when she heard them approach and grinned at them all, "I don't think we will need to buy new tack again" she said looking at Livie "cus it looks like she is enjoying herself there". Kate laughed "it is such a good job Skye is an angel" she said watching Livie guiding Skye through the water using her legs. "Though I don't think Carrie would be too happy if Livie came out riding like that announcing she was going for a hack, she worries enough when Livie goes bareback". Alexis laughed again as Livie trotted up and slowed Skye. "Whoa" she breathed "this is amazing"

Kate rolled her eyes and caught hold of Skye's head collar as the mare moved forward again "I am just glad you have the lead rope round her neck" she said "and I am just going to ignore the fact that you have no hat for now". Livie smiled innocently at her as she leaned forward to wrap her arms around Skye's neck hugging her tightly.

Kate smiled at her daughter and her beloved horse who turned her head to snuffle at Livie's feet making her rider giggle as she lipped at them gently. Then with a snort Skye turned and trotted down to the sea and plunged in with Livie getting deeper and deeper until Skye was practically swimming. Livie laughed in delight and slipped off Skye's back and swam away calling her horse who instantly swam over to her snorting as she held her head high and nickering as she reached Livie who was carefully to keep clear of her flailing hooves as she reached out to stroke Skye's mane before she laughed and swam off again, diving down as Skye paddled after her.

"Hey would you look at that I bought a seahorse" Rick joked as he and the boys came down to join them "haha dad" Alexis said as he grinned at her before he called out to Livie "how's the water kiddo". Livie laughed as she floated on her back "freezing till you get used to it" she shouted. "Sounds perfect" Rick said and he grinned slyly at Kate before he pounced on her. "Noo" she wailed as he lifted her up chucking her over his shoulder "Rick don't" she whined. "This is payback for not helping me earlier" he told her and she scowled as he began to walk through the water "you deserved that" she told him and he growled playfully at her.

"Well you deserve this" he retorted and the next thing Kate knew she was in the icy cold water. She yelped loudly as she stood up "jeez that's cold" she gasped before she eyed Rick and then rugby tackled him into the water. She could hear laughing on the beach as she backed away as Rick growled at her again as he stood up. Smiling sweetly at him she backed away again swimming deeper. He considered coming to get her before deciding not and he said "I'll go get Alexis" and he waded back towards the surface.

Kate heard laughing from behind and turned to see Skye swimming over with Livie right beside her hauling herself back onto Skye's back. "Care to join me" she asked and Kate grinned before she hauled herself up onto Skye's back behind her daughter and Livie urged her mare on and Skye snorted as she swam towards the shore until she could walk before she turned parallel and carried on wading through the water. Upon hearing hooligan shouts they looked over to see all Ryan and Esposito charging into the sea whooping loudly as they dove in and swam around as Rick carried a squirming Alexis towards the sea ignoring her threats.

Kate smiled as she felt Livie lean closer to her and she rested her head on her daughter's shoulder affectionately as she watched Alexis and Rick dive in and shrieks and laughs echoed around. Looking up at the beach she saw that Lanie and Jenny had sensibly disappeared inside where there was a much slimmer chance of them getting dunked in the sea. She smirked at them before tightening her grip around Livie as sky snorted and spun round swimming towards Ryan and Esposito before she picked up speed as she arrived at shallower waters. "Make a hole" Livie shouted and Ryan and Esposito both yelped and leapt clear as Skye cantered in-between them.

"Livie" Kate yelled "brakes" "erm don't have any" Livie shouted back "no bridle remember" "Uh oh" Kate muttered as Skye continued to canter down the beach but some firm nudging from Livie's leg encouraged her to turn around so she didn't try to gallop off. The excitable mare who was obviously enjoying her new freedom cantered back into the water spraying everyone with water as she shot passed. Laughing as they submerged again Kate playfully leaned out and she and Livie both fell into the water with tiny squeals. When they resurfaced Skye had swam over to Alexis and had allowed the red head to scramble onto her back giggling.

Kate looked at them all splashing around. Her team and family. She watched Ryan and Esposito tussling each other playfully and Livie scrambling up behind Alexis on Skye. This was perfect. She felt Rick wrap his arms around her and she smiled up at him. "Did you ever imagine this life" he asked her as he kissed her neck and Kate looked back around at everyone as Lanie and Jenny came out calling everyone in for food. She smiled as the boys charged off towards the house but were soon over taken by Skye and her riders as the horse cantered past and Livie headed off to put her in her paddock.

"No" Kate murmured "I never imagined I would have such a perfect life". Rick smiled "me neither" he murmured "and I can't believe it is real. I keep expecting to wake up and find out these past few years have been nothing but a dream".

Kate looked up at him as they walked slowly back towards the house "mmm" she murmured "well it appears dreams can indeed become reality".

**Hope you enjoyed it :D **

**I have a question for you… do people like the fluff or would they like slightly darker? It wouldn't be anything as extreme as Her Secret Life No More or An Adolescent Alliance but this is the Castle team we are talking about and things are not usually this easy for them is it :P Let me know as I do have something darker drafted that I could fit in and I think would be interesting but if people like fluff then I can do fluff though would love some suggestions :P**

**Also if you enjoyed An Adolescent Alliance then I think you might like my NEW CROSSOVER that is out:**

**It is called Kindred Spirits. ****It involves all three teams and their children again. It is in no way linked to An Adolescent Alliance so will not follow what happened in it but it is similar. It also involves a brand new daughter by the name of Blair and she joins our little rugged dysfunctional alliance. There is action, adventure, crime, friendship and of course a case involving robbery and murder.**

**Co-written with my good friend MissZivaBeckett who assisted me with writing An Adolescent Alliance but now has joined me in writing Kindred Spirits. Please give it a try and let us know what you think.**

**Thanks again**

**Mysticgirl**


End file.
